Just Admit It
by punkrocka23
Summary: The happy go-lucky changeling. The dark, reserved empath. Total opposites that attract, but they don't even know it. Can a series of events and changes finally push the two together? It's about time they just admit the truth to each other. BBxRae fic. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**New fic everyone. This is dedicated to the relationship between Raven and Beast Boy. This couple is probably my favorite out of all the Teen Titans pairings. I wanted to focus on their relationship in this story. I'm very excited about this one. So here it is: Just Admit It.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, etc. etc. Special thanks to Green Day for the chapter title. The song suited the purpose.**

**Chapter 1. Longview**

On a particularily muggy, hazy day in Jump city, absolutely nothing was happening that was of any interest. The hot sun beat down on the pavement and sidewalk. Sticky ice cream trials were left by the few who dared to venture outside. Air conditioners rattled and hummed, keeping cool the homes of the populace. It was definitely not a day to be doing anything.

Titans Tower was no exception.

Robin sat around waiting for the emergency bell to ring but no villian was calling.

Cyborg mindlessly watched television, but nothing was on.

Starfire, with Silkie at the vet and with nothing better to do simply stared and twidled her thumbs for a bit.

And Beast Boy simply felt like a dog in heat.

He hung upside down on the top bunk of his bed, feeling no motivation whatsoever to do anything.

He was so bored it was like going blind. Laziness was one thing, but this was worse: forced laziness.

The changeling didn't dare change into animal with blubber, fur, or feathers as he felt he might die of a heat stroke. He was cool while in his human form, but to even go out in this weather was suicide.

Over the course of the entire day he had done everything he wanted to do- eat breakfast, watch tv, play video games, argue with Cyborg, train, play video games, argue with Cyborg, clean his room, play video games, argue with Cyborg...he felt it was getting a little repetitive.

In a situation like this, he was left only with one thing: his thoughts. Beast Boy liked to think about certain things. It helped him pass the time. He used his mind a lot, contrary to what people thought he wasn't dumb. Although regardless some people seemed to think so. Raven especially.

He stopped at the thought of the dark empath. Curious how his thoughts came to a halt at her. This had been going on for a while now. Ever since they had frozen every major villian on earth and had stopped the crooked cop in Tokyo and his whacky art, things had been, well...boring.

They now fought common criminals as opposed to villians with technology and powers. Idiots who seemed to think they could get away with robbing banks or holding up hot dog stands. It was depressing in a way. To Robin especially, even though he and Starfire had a healthy relationship now, his livelihood was pretty much nonexistent. Beast Boy knew how Robin loved to fight criminals more than the rest of them did. He had devoted his entire life to make sure that the world's thugs were locked up.

But now they weren't just locked up, they were frozen. And kept in a top secret United States Government Facility with no hope of being released back into society. So now common criminals took the majority of their fighting time, which was almost no effort. Even Mumbo would've given them a chase at least, but not these guys. One time Robin became so unenthusiastic he didn't even bother taking the thug to jail.

So it left the Titans with a lot of free time, which led to days like this, which left Beast Boy alone with his thoughts, which ultimately led back to...Raven.

_Damn!_ he thought. _Why does that keep happening?_ He didn't suppose it had anything to do with trying to play a prank on her or wanting to tell her the latest joke he had heard. It had more to do with the fact that she was there. Sort of like an open window, a fork in the road.

So what did that make Raven? An opportunity? For what exactly? Their relationship had always been shaky at best. Starfire loved his jokes, Cyborg was his partner in crime and best friend, Robin had his back no matter what. So why did his thoughts fall on the dark girl who mocked him, put him down, and almost never had a kind word?

Beast Boy shrugged to himself. He didn't pretend to know the answer to these questions. For some reason however, he wanted to go talk with Raven.

Slowly he peeled himself off the bed, jumped down and made his way towards Raven's room. Misgivings were in his heart, but what did he have to lose?

_After all I haven't been thrown out a window yet,_ he thought smiling.

* * *

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos...Azarath Mentrion Zinthos"

Raven chanted these words with full peace and serenity in the darkness of her room.

Of course it wasn't as dark as it used to be. Starfire had convinced her to put in a window, but with a very thick curtain, so if she didn't want light to come in, none would.

Today was certainly a good day for that. It kept the heat out, plus the meditation kept her calm and cool.

The others may have been bored, but Raven took full advantage of days like this. Perfect for relaxing and practice controlling her emotions, which as always, were constantly trying to come out and overwhelm her.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos..."

She breathed deeply, focusing on her inner self, not thinking about trivial little pecadillos.

No distractions right now. No Robin fussing over reports and petty thieves. No Cyborg eating his double beef jerky sandwich. No Starfire pestering her to go to 'the mall of shopping'. And best of all, no Beast Boy.

She bit her lip and let herself drift into paradise...until she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Raven? You in there?"

Raven could have sworn a blood vessels popped in her head. No sooner than she did think about the changeling he suddenly had to show up, uninvited, and as annoying as ever.

_Stop it Raven _ she heard Happy say to her. _You know you enjoy his company_

She sighed as she battled her emotions.

"So what if I do? Doesn't mean I want him around all the time" she replied.

_You need to let loose a little Raven _she heard wisdom say. _He's a true friend who's always looked out for you. What have you given him in return?_

It was hard to argue with that. No matter how many times she and Beast Boy had come to understand each other they're relationship was still characterized by her making fun of him. She often regretted this and sometimes didn't know why she did it. She supposed it was just the way she handled his happy-go lucky attitude. She envied that he could be that way, but she could not. It was just the way she dealt with people.

_Bullshit and you know it. That's no excuse Raven _Brave said sternly.

"Rae? Are you in there?" Beast Boy continued to knock.

_Let him in_ Wisdom stated.

Raven sighed and got up from the middle of the rug from which she was sitting.

She supposed she could meditate later and with great reluctance walked over and opened the door.

Lo and behold the green bean stood there witht that same stupid grin he always carried.

"Hello Beast Boy. What's up?" she said exasperated.

"What do you mean? The ceiling" he cracked.

Raven sighed in annoyance. "Well if that's all I'll be going"

"No wait Raven" Beast Boy said holding the door open. "I was just wondering if I could come in and hang for a bit you know?"

Raven looked at the changeling suspicously. She didn't sense any deciet in his words, yet somehow she was reluctant to let him in.

"Come on Raven. I don't bite" he said still smiling.

Giving in she said, "Alright fine" but she almost instantly regretted it.

"Alright! Sweet!" Beast Boy rushed in excitedly. His ears were perking up.

"Ok just remember don't touch..."

"Wow it's dark in here. Can we get some light?" he cut her off and went over to the dark curtains and pulled them open.

The light blinded Raven who was getting irritated.

"That's better. Wow look at all this stuff!"

Without heeding her he started to examine everything in sight, touching the books, the candles, in her closet, anything he could find.

"Wow this is cool. Hey do you.." he stopped when he saw the look of death on her face. "You okay?"

Raven was steamed at this point. She went over, shut the curtains and faced the green boy.

"I let you into my room. That doesn't mean you go around touching anything. Including the drapes"

Beast Boy looked as if he was going to protest but then looked away and said,

"You're right I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed in here like that and started messing with your stuff. I guess I got a little too excited"

Raven didn't expect an apology from him. In fact she was so surprised she forgot to tell him it was okay.

"I guess I'll leave you alone. See ya" Beast Boy got up and headed towards the door, his ears drooping.

"Beast Boy it's okay. You don't have to leave" she said quickly.

He had started wrecking her room and yet she didn't want him to leave. Something about his apology struck the right chord in her system. He deserved a second chance.

_Be nice_ Affection told her.

"I'm sorry if I snapped at you. Come here" she said gesturing him to her bed.

His ear's perked up again and the same goofy smile returned.

"Hey thanks!" He quickly ran towards her bed and jumped on it causing Raven to lose her balance and fall over onto her pillows.

"Oops sorry"

Raven sat up actually smiling slightly. "It's fine. That was kinda fun actually"

"Hey! I made you smile!" the green boy said ecstatically.

Raven didn't even realize he had, but submitted to her better nature replying "Wow I guess you did" and she gave him an even bigger smile.

Beast Boy laughed and sat cross legged opposite from Raven on her bed, who was in the exact same position.

"Sooo is there anything you want to do in particular?" Raven asked slowly.

"Well I was thinking theres all sorts of things we could do. Like board games!" he said pulling Monopoly out of thin air.

"I'm not even gonna ask how you did that" she said in her montone, raising an eyebrow.

For the next two hours they played, and Raven ended up winning. Beast Boy didn't really know what he was doing, he bought random properties and got sent to jail twice. Fake tears streamed down his face as he went broke while Raven giggled. Uno proved to be a different story. It was actually the only game he regularly beat Cyborg at and ended up taking three out of four games.

Then Raven wanted to play chess. However Beast Boy had never even played before and he was constantly fumbling around the pieces, confused as to where to move them and how to use them. As she taught him the basics, Raven found she was enjoying herself immensely. Beast Boy was actually a really fun person to be around, becoming less cheesy and a lot more clever with his quips. After all this time living together, she was surprised she was just now liking to be around him,

_Don't lie to yourself Raven you're not just enjoying him now. You always have. You're simply letting go of your fears for once and having fun _Knowledge told her.

_You've always thought he was funny_ giggled Happy.

_And cute _chipped in Affection.

_Shut up! ALL OF YOU! _she yelled at them in her mind, she did not need lecturing from her emotions right now. Beast Boy must've noticed something was going on as he asked her a few seconds later,

"You okay Rae?"

"Raven" she corrected. "And yes I'm fine, I'm just a little hot" she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Dude me too!" Beast Boy said loudly. "I hate it that Robin keeps the AC at 82 degrees to save money! I'm dying!"

"You don't need air conditioning to keep cool"

"How do you figure that?"

"Easy"

Raven walked over to the middle of the carpet floor, sat criss-crossed and began chanting

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos..."

"How does meditating keep you from getting a heat stroke?" Beast Boy complained.

"If you'll listen to me and copy what I'm doing you might not get one. Now sit on the rug, and follow my lead"

He obeyed and sat down next to her and copied her position.

"Now close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Take deep, slow breaths"

Impatient but willing, Beast Boy did exactly that.

"I don't have to do the chant do I?"

"No you don't. Now hush. Neither of us will be able to concentrate if you keep talking"

"Right sorry"

Beast Boy continued to do as Raven instructed and without even realizing it at first, he found himself feeling more calm, peaceful and certainly more cool. When he did notice a difference, he peaked open his eyes and looked at Raven's calm, beautiful face which looked very tranquil.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes?" she asked shutting her eyes harder bracing herself for the stupid comment to come out of his mouth.

"This is really great. I like spending time with you"

Raven opened her eyes too and her grouchy disposition melted at the sight of his smile.

"Thanks Beast Boy. I like spending time with you too"

She smiled back and then they both looked towards the front, closing their eyes looking out towards the longview of the hot muggy city on this slow, steaming July day.

However, two friends were perfectly cool.

* * *

**I hope this was good. More chapters to come soon. Please tell me what you all think. R&R! **

**Punkrocka23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter everyone. Check it out and as always, Read and Review! I'm not gonna beg. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2. An Old Friend**

The next few days brought a minor relief to the heat that had been overwhelming the city. Robin turned back on the air conditioning and life improved for everyone.

One morning Beast Boy was up making his usual tofu concoction, one that Cyborg had taken precautions to stay away from.

Robin was over on the couch watching Sportscenter. Starfire wasn't up yet; she was a deep sleeper. Once she was out you couldn't get her up until she got up. And you never knew when that was.

Then Raven appeared, not even looking like she had just woke up. She had been up for hours meditating. It was the only time she could get any peace from the typical shennanigans that occured in the Tower day to day.

It was a good day to interact, as nothing big was going on. Cyborg was planning a date with Bumblebee and was going to be working on his T-Car in preparation for his evening. Robin had been killing time by developing his relationship with Starfire, who in turn was her cheery airy self no matter what the circumstance. All in all, it was a nice break from what they usually had to do. But they still had a job to do in protecting the city, and you never knew when something unexpected was going to come up. Today would be one of those days.

Beast Boy, cooking himself some eggs to go along with his whole wheat bread and olive oil, a nice substitute for butter, noticed the empath walk in.

"Morning Rae" he said smiling.

"Raven" she corrected. "What're you doing up so early?"

"I don't know" he shrugged. "I guess I just felt like getting up. How come you're being so sociable?"

"What?" Raven asked slightly indignified. "I can't talk to one of my friends?"

"In any case. Want some?" the green boy asked shoving his eggs into her face.

She grimaced and said dryly, "Beast Boy you know I don't eat that stuff"

"Aw come on just try it?"

"Girl has taste" Cyborg called over from the couch, while Robin chuckled.

"Shut it tin man" Beast Boy sulked. He retrieved his eggs and bread then sat down to eat. To his surprise Raven sat down with him.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Just eating a nutritious tofu breakfast." he said giving her his infamous goofy smile.

"Very appetizing" she said sarcastically.

"Hey it's better than just herbal tea" Beast Boy pointed out. "You could use a little bulking up" giving her arm a squeeze.

"So could you" Raven shot back, giving his arm a squeeze, but though it was lean his arm was rock hard with muscle.

Not expecting that she quickly shot her hand back, giving Beast Boy a look of shock.

"Wasn't expecting that huh?" the changeling said smugly. "Robin's had me on a work out program for about six months. Really works"

"I can tell" she said blandly but with a note of being impressed.

"You can feel my pex too if you want" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't flatter yourself" Raven said flatly. However, she couldn't help but notice Beast Boy was indeed looking a bit more muscular. His chest was more toned and fit better with his shoulders. His arms were certainly more pronounced. Then she caught herself staring at him.

_Raven don't stare. You might give him the wrong idea_

_"What idea?" asked Rude. "That you think he's a fuckin hot rod now? Well it's true. Even I can see that"_

_"I'll have to agree with Rude on this" chipped in Knowledge. "He's not a string bean anymore"_

_"He's GORGEOUS!" cried Affection. "I could eat him up!"_

_"But then again this isn't the first time Raven you thought so" Happy giggled._

With a great deal of effort she pushed her emotions out of her thoughts and returned to the present moment. She hoped Beast Boy didn't notice her staring. He appeared not to have noticed as he was munching on his breakfast.

Just then Starfire entered the room, happy and walking on air.

"Good morning friends! I hope all is well!" she announced with joy.

She walked over to where Robin was sitting on the couch and planted a long kiss on his lips. Robin smiled but still went red. Cyborg noticed and snickered to himself quietly.

"Hey babe, wanna watch some TV with me?"

_You really know how to treat a girl Robin _Raven thought rolling her eyes.

But Starfire being Starfire was more than happy to spend time with her boyfriend.

"Yes of course! I would leave to partake in the watching of earthly sporting entertainment"

Holding hands and leaning close they watched the basball highlights together.

As she watched Raven felt a slight twinge of jealousy enter her heart.

None was happier than she when they finally got together, but looking at them she felt a pang of sadness. How come they enjoyed the luxury of being together? Raven had lived in Jump City with her friends, saving countless lives for years and not once did any boy ask her out. It was partly because of her personality. She had always been dark, gothic and introverted, very scared of her own emotions. It was almost second nature to turn anybody down. The problem was there wasn't anyone to turn down. She remembered their first week living together; the men of the city could not keep their paws off of Starfire (she thought Robin was about to explode during this time period). It didn't bother her so much that didn't drool all over her, it was more of the fact that no one had bothered to notice.

Starfire was a naturally beautiful girl. You didn't need brains to know that. She radiated happiness and sunshine, always something that men liked, it was why Robin loved her so much. Raven never thought of herself as ugly, but next to her female teammate she felt very inadequate. Her curvy body, dark complexion and grey skin couldn't compare to long, red hair, green eyes, model body, joyful personality, and orange tan skin. Starfire enjoyed doing girly things but did not have to wear makeup to look good. Raven on the other hand wore a little mascara and shadow every day to feel presentable. The worst part about it was that no one knew that behind her stern and solid mask, she was just as insecure as any other teenager on the planet.

"Hey Raven?" a soft voice asked.

She turned to see it was Beast Boy who was eyeing her closely.

Raven supposed she must have zoned out in her thoughts.

"Oh was I staring off into space?"

"No, more like at Robin and Starfire" he replied.

Her stomach gave an odd twist. The loving couple hadn't noticed, but Beast Boy had.

"Are you okay? You look kinda down" Beast Boy asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be"

"I'm not as dumb as I act Raven. I know you. I can tell when something's bothering you"

Taken aback by his perceptiveness, Raven decided to come clean. If she could open up to anyone it was Beast Boy.

"Well I'm not really feeling all that great about myself I" she admitted.

Beast Boy emptied his plate into the trash then put it in the dishwasher and came back over.

"Why Rae? You got nothing to feel bad about"

"Raven" she was getting tired of having to correct him. "And no it's not really about I did. It's more about who I am."

"You as a person?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Well yeah kinda...I'm not sure if you'll get this. Just don't laugh."

"You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh. I would never. Just between us"

It wasn't the trust factor with the green boy, that would never be an issue. It was what she was about to admit.

"Ok, I guess I just don't feel...pretty. There go ahead, laugh" She waited for sounds of snickering coming from Beast Boy's mouth but it never came. When she looked at him there wasn't a trace of humor on his face.

"Pretty? Raven why would you say you're not pretty?"

She sighed. "Well I mean look at me. I'm dark, I'm pale, I have purple hair. I mean next to Starfire what is that?"

Beast Boy rubbed his chin in thought, he said, "Well Raven all those things you just make you not pretty. I think they're the best parts about you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think being pale, dark stuff, and purple hair is what makes you so great" he explained.

"But I'm not beautiful like Starfire" she said putting her head down in sadness.

"No Raven you're not Starfire" Beast Boy now knew she was very vulnerable, he had to be precise and smooth with his words. "You're Raven, and that's what makes you beautiful."

Looking at Beast Boy now she was amazed at what she just heard. Had he just called her beautiful? Was it a joke? No one had ever called her beautiful before. But he just had. Looking into his eyes she could detect no lies or deceit from his words. He had truly meant it.

"Beast Boy..."

"You're welcome Raven" Beast Boy gave her a warm smile.

They both blushed slightly, at the same time. There was a silence in which neither of them were sure what to do.

However they need not try, the alarm began to ring loudly throughout the tower. Quicker than the speed of light Robin jumped up from the couch and began typing in the codes for the transmission.

"Ah man! They were just about to say where Dwight Howard was getting traded to" Cyborg complained. "I swear if it's another asswipe holding up a convenient store..."

"It's not" Robin said darkly.

Raven and Beast Boy stood up now, forgetting about their moment.

"Who is it?" the empath asked.

It only took word out of Robin's mouth for fear to sink into their hearts all over again.

"Slade"

* * *

Quickly and without hesitation the Titans rushed to where Slade was said to be.

With all the villains frozen and the petty thieves taking their place, the Titans had forgotten that during their last meeting Slade had escaped capture, regaining his flesh and blood; living on to cause chaos another day.

It seemed the day had come where he made his presence known again. Their were no indications of any deaths or property damage, he was just there. Almost as if he was waiting for them.

Turned out he was. In the middle of a city street south of downtown.

Robin, being his arch-nemesis, was the first to arrive on the scene. The old fire had returned in his eyes, and the other four could tell he was almost eager to fight him again. He was ready to get Slade or die trying.

"Ah the Teen Titans" he said in his darkest, silkiest voice. "It's been nearly a year has it not? Did you miss me?"

"Can't say we have Slade" Robin spat, firing a bird-a-rang into the ground at the villain's feet. Behind him were his loyal teammates ready to do whatever it took to bring him down.

"Robin, is this any way to greet an old friend. I was counting on a happy reunion from you all" he said jumping up and landing in the middle of their circle.

"We're not here for a reunion Slade. We're here for one reason. To take you down and this time for good" Robin said fiercely.

"Dear, dear this won't be as fun as I thought it would be then" Slade said sounding more evil than usual.

And with a great leap he struck at Robin with his foot, who barely managed to dodge it and strike back, but Slade easily blocked the boy wonder's strike.

Starfire raced after him firing star bolts with incredible fury, but Slade, running with great speed avoided all of them. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, which hit a brick building instead, sending debris flying everywhere.

Raven sent a large bus shrouded in black energy, but Slade even managed to weave his way around that. Beast Boy transformed into a large gorilla and smashed his giant fists into the ground with a mighty roar sending Slade backwards. But he quickly regrouped dodging massive swipes from the green ape's fists. He put the beast in a headlock dragging it towards the ground, until Beast Boy turned into a snake then morphing into a Velociraptor and leaping at him aiming a powerful bite. But Slade blocked it and kicked the dinosaur back on the ground.

"Well he hasn't lost his charm that's for sure" Cyborg commented.

"Really now Titans is that the best you can do? I'm barely fighting back" he said in his deep voice robotic tone.

Robin thrusted forward, staff engaged but Slade had pulled out a bar of his own, engaging him in battle. Robin's grunts echoed as he fought the great villain, but Slade was one step ahead. Trapping Robin into a vulnerable attack position he slammed a powerful kick into his head, sending Robin to the pavement.

Cyborg and Raven were next as Cyborg furiously aimed punches and jabs at his torso while Raven engulfed him in black magic. Slade broke free of the magic punching her in the jaw then throwing Cyborg over his shoulder with enormous strength. Starfire hurdled more star bolts at him and this time he didn't get away fast enough, one caught him in the upper right shoulder and he went flying into a dumpster.

Beast Boy took advantage of the situation by morphing into a Rhino and charging at 30 miles an hour straight for the superhuman. But Slade was already back on his feet and he jumped out of the way, leaving Beast Boy in a pile of garbage.

"You all seem a bit rusty" Slade said as if making polite conversation with a friend. "However, I can assure you, I am not."

Robin engaged him again only this time he avoided Slade's attack and landed on his feet back with his friends.

"Teenagers. You all are so wrapped up in your own pathetic lives. You don't see the bigger picture"

"He's trying to play mind games" Robin growled. "Don't let him get to you"

They all attacked but once again Slade proved too agile to hit.

"I find it quite amusing when teens try to be superhero's actually" he said as he knocked Cyborg back. "Tickles my funny bone. Trying to pass yourselves off as stoic, brave, noble people when deep down you're alone and scared and unaware."

More star bolts, a tiger attack and a street post falling but Slade still continued to talk.

"Insecure young adults who don't know the first thing about life."

"Man does this guy ever shut up?" Beast Boy asked panting.

"I only speak the truth." Slade replied calmly. "You see I am not a hypocrite. Unlike you all"

A sonic cannon boomed in the street, kicks, punches, laser bolts, nothing could stop Slade from saying what was on his mind.

He continued to taunt them psychologically. He put Cyborg in a particularly tough position to get out of after another failed sonic cannon blast.

"You complain about your lost humanity. Yet you forget what you left behind after your accident. A crime ridden neighborhood and a broken home. You abandoned them Victor"

"Not gonna work Slade" Cyborg said evading his grip and slamming a punch into his face. Quickly recovering he went after Raven. The empath defended herself with valor but in the end Slade pinned her to the wall of a half-destroyed building.

"Poor Raven. Dark, alone, grey skinned, and a buzz kill at parties they say. No boys are interested. Can you take a guess why?" he asked in a cold voice.

"No but I can guess where you're going in a few seconds" Raven said with a tone murderous in her voice.

A large slab of broken brick smashed the back of the one eyed villains face releasing Raven from his formidable grip.

"Down" she muttered.

Starfire flew over to help. Slade wasted no time in attacking her.

"Ah the cheery princess. Not her usual fairy airy self I see" he remarked. "How's your sister?"

Starfire quickly sky dived towards him but he dodged it with precision and skill.

"Under all your happiness lies the fact that you were not wanted by your own family. Being sold as a prize for intergalactic aliens"

After evading another thunderous attack he landed in front of Robin.

"Enough Slade. This is low, even for you. I suggest you quit while you're ahead"

"I'm not even going to bother trying to get under your skin boy wonder" Slade said dangerously. "You're far stubborn and thick skinned to try and crack psychologically. Not to worry there are easier targets"

He leaped from Robin's explosives and was met face to face with Beast Boy.

"Ah Garfield. You've grown since we last saw each other. That's good. Everyone enjoys a good growth spurt"

"Give it a rest will you" Beast Boy said in a bored voice. He changed into a giant Sasquatch and threw a powerful punch which Slade avoided.

"Growing up is full of things. Such as heartbreak. Tell me, how's Terra these days?"

It touched a nerve in Beast Boy's system. He knew he shouldn't let Slade get to him, but he wasn't going to get taunted about Terra.

Changing into a grizzly bear he swiped with his paws at Slade and caught him on his non-eye side.

"Really you're not going to blame me for your loss are you?"

Swipe...

"After all it's her choice. If she doesn't want to remember you then she never will"

An eagle swooped down and narrowly missed his eye, slowly backing him into a corner.

"She did have a soft spot for you I suppose. But make no mistake, she never loved you my boy"

An elephant's trumpet smashed the building under from which he was standing.

"She played you like a harp. And in the end she betrayed you. That must feel awful"

"SHUT UP!" Beast Boy yelled. He was in human form now, breathing heavily.

All the other Titans could only watch as Slade slowly brought him lower and lower. Raven especially was worried.

Tears formed in his eyes now. Only the pain of Terra could make him feel so angry and so sad at the same time. He wished he could take it all away. But Slade's words were a painful reminder that he couldn't.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Slade continued to taunt in his ears. "But that's life. You had to learn the hard way. But to think, I interrupted you just when you were about to kiss"

Beast Boy snapped. With a mighty roar he turned into a giant T-Rex ready to kill his prey. He had lost all control.

Stepping forward he was about to crunch his tormentor with its powerful jaws. But Slade had something else in mind.

"A problem." he said out loud. "Nothing I can't fix with a new toy"

He leapt away and by the time Beast Boy noticed the time bomb laying at his feet it was too late. With a loud crash the bomb sent Beast Boy flying backwards into the middle of the street, reverting back to human form.

"No! Beast Boy" Raven shouted as he flew threw the air.

Barely conscious and bleeding from his face and legs, Beast Boy tried to get up to safety. But not before a large steel boot placed itself on his already aching chest.

"So easy to fool. So easy to break" Slade said, about to deliver a crushing blow.

Raven, watching in horror, suddenly felt as if an inner demon was released from inside of her. Rage surged through her body as her eyes glowed red, but they did not double as they usually did. Her anger was directed at one thing: to protect Beast Boy.

An orb of black magic surrounded the villain and he found himself crashing into a butcher shop. But then he was slammed into stop sign, and then into an antique store.

Raven continued to throw Slade around like a rag doll until she came upon him personally, eyes still glowing like the depths of hell.

"I'll make this short and simple so you can understand" she growled menacingly. "Leave him the fuck alone. Or you'll never live to see the light of day"

Slade was not intimidated, but one thing he was not was a fool. He knew when to pick his battles and this was one he wouldn't fight today. He had toyed with them long enough.

"So long Titans" he said getting up and leaping to the top of a building. "It was a pleasure seeing you all again. Though I have to run, rest assured I can guarantee you that the next time we meet, I'll have something more sinister in mind"

He said these last words in a deep, smooth voice. And without even the blink of an eye he was gone.

After a few moments Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Note to everyone. I'm going to double the training sessions this week. We were sloppy today" he said to his team.

"I'm just glad it's over" Cyborg said. "He really started messin with our minds man"

"He was quite cruel in his words" Starfire said sadly. "They stung with pain"

"I think someone has felt enough pain for one day" Raven said pulling up her hood.

"Beast Boy" Robin said quietly. "He snapped there for a second. It nearly cost him his life. I need to go talk to him"

"No" Raven interjected. "I'll go and talk to him. He and I are good when it comes to heart-to-heart conversations. We've had them before"

"Okay if you feel like you can help him then I trust you know what you're doing" Robin said.

"I do" Raven said calmly.

Robin nodded. Observing the wreckage they had caused he deemed it was minimal compared to some of the other battles they fought. He would deal with the city later.

"Alright Titans. Time to head home."

"Wait." Starfire cut. "Where is Beast Boy"

Quickly everyone scanned around for the changeling, but he was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared.

"Spread out and find him." Robin said with urgency. "He's missing. God only knows where he could be"

Raven, however, already knew where to look.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger I hate doing that but it suits the next chapter. I hope this is coming along nicely for you all and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Your feedback is much appreciated. Tell me what you think and R&R you all are awesome! :D**

-Punkrocka23


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to update. Had a really long chapter to finish in my other story 'Lycanthropy', feel free to check it out if you get the chance. Moving on, we now continue from the cliffhanger I left you all with in the last chapter. Here it is, rock on! And don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 3. This Is Letting Go**

How, _how? _How could he have been so stupid? To let Slade get to him like that? He had nearly lost all control.

Beast Boy was pacing to and fro in his room back at the tower. He was still hurt and his chest ached in pain but he didn't care. As long as he could walk it didn't matter. He just had to do some serious thinking.

He thought he had forgotten Terra. He thought he had moved on; accepting the fact that she was gone. A girl who didn't remember and a girl not worth remembering. He had a life; he fought crime, he had a job to do, which was to kick ass with the Teen Titans and provide jokes along the way. Looking back on his last true night with Terra, he had been so close. So close to finally being with her. In one moment it had fallen apart completely in a torrent of betrayal and pain. He knew it would he would have to live with that for the rest of his life, he had accepted that. But the green teenage boy doubted he would ever let it go. It was simply too hard. To just forget about something that could have been, that_ should have been. _But it didn't.

Beast Boy stopped pacing and then headed towards his desk. Pulling one of the drawers open he moved some of the junk around until he came across what he was looking for. An old picture lay at the bottom.

Picking it up he blew off the dust. It was a picture of him and Terra after she had just been sworn in as part of the team. He was standing there awkwardly with a goofy smile on his face while the blonde gave him a big hug.

Tears welled up in his eyes again as he hugged the picture close.

"Terra..." he whispered.

Just then someone knocked on his door.

"Beast Boy?" a soft voice called.

He knew who it was. But he was not in the mood to get belittled by Raven. That was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"Beast Boy I know your in there" she said more sternly.

"Go away" he said.

"Please Beast Boy let me in"

"Why?" he yelled. "So you can just make fun of me? Make more sarcastic remarks on how I was an idiot? Well I'll save you the trouble. You were right okay? So just go away"

"Beast Boy please" her voice became more sympathetic and pleading. "What kind of friend would I be if I was just going to make fun of you? I just want to talk to you. You're hurt and I can help. Just let me in"

It sounded genuine. But he was hurting so much already, he didn't know if he could take anymore pain. But Raven had helped him before, perhaps she did have something kind to say and not just her usual dry insults.

Setting the picture down on his desk he walked over to the door and opened it.

Raven had her hood down. Under those deep violet eyes was concern. Beast Boy could see that.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he stepped back to let her in.

"It's usually you who's trying to get into my room" Raven said lightly, entering.

"Yeah I know" said Beast Boy not smiling. "Funny how things work sometimes" He walked over and sat down on his bunk bed.

Raven wasn't entirely sure how to approach him. True they had had these heart to heart talks before but she was still a little hesitant. She went over and joined him on the bed.

"Sorry it's such a mess" he said commenting on his room. "I've been meaning to clean it"

"It doesn't matter" Raven said sharply. "I just want to know if you're okay"

"Raven you of all people should know I'm not okay. This isn't the prankster Beast Boy or the jokster Beast Boy, this is one who's hurt."

"I can see that, after all I am an empath. Slade got to all of us today. But none more so than you. It's important that we talk about it"

Beast Boy was about to reply when he winced in pain. His chest was still aching and it was getting worse now.

Raven noticed. "First thing's first. You've got some serious injuries" Raising her hands with dark energy she placed her hands on his chest and stomach.

Beast Boy felt a warmth then a cooling sensation going through his body, indicating all was healed. He clutched his chest and found he could breathe properly again.

"Thanks" he said still not smiling.

"You had three broken ribs and cracked sternum" Raven scolded him now. "Why did you go back to the tower without seeking medical attention?"

"I don't need this Raven" the changeling sighed and he got up from the bed.

"Beast Boy I'm not trying to insult you I'm worried is all" she got up and stood a few paces behind him. "I know I'm not good at showing what I really feel when I should but believe me when I say I'm only trying to help"

She could feel his heart soften. He had suffered much from the battle. More mentally than physically.

"Raven have you ever had the one you love turn out to be nothing more than a lie? A hoax? Just a dream and nothing more?"

Raven couldn't honestly answer this question. She wasn't sure if she had ever loved like that before. When she didn't answer he kept going.

"Well I have. I thought Terra was special. Someone who wouldn't sneer at my jokes, someone who digged the ears. A person who liked me for what I was"

He was revealing his inner secrets. Raven was sure he hadn't talked about this with anyone before. She felt bad for him now. She remembered all the times where she had rudely cut him in two because of his jokes.

"And when that turned out to be a sham I hurt, I cried, I moped around for a few days. But I thought I got over it. Especially after she came back to life and she didn't recognize me. Turns out that was just..."

Raven understood as he faltered. "You didn't really get over it. You buried it deep inside and thought it would go away with the passing of time. But it won't. I know from experience that it only makes it worse. It rots you, tortures your soul until one day it comes out of you in the worse possible way" she explained. "In the end you have to confront it and accept the fact you have to let some things in life go"

She deemed it wise to get closer to him. She placed a hand on his muscular shoulder. Trying not to turn red she said, "You wanted to turn into the Beast today. It wanted to come out. It still wants to come out. I can feel it. It's right there inside of you."

Slowly he reached up and touched his heart.

"I did. More than anything I wanted to lose all humanity and release that fury. That anger inside of me." He swallowed hard. "But I didn't. For some reason I didn't"

"And that's a good thing" Raven said trying to encourage him. "All of that anger built up inside you, yet you didn't lose yourself. Your heart might've been damaged but it wasn't destroyed. That's a reassuring thought."

"How so?" Beast Boy asked skeptically turning around to face her. "If anything I should've let it out. Instead I just bottled it up again"

"It means Beast Boy that Terra might not mean as much as you think"

"Are you serious?" he cried. "She meant everything to me!"

"Just stop for a second" Raven said calmly. "Think about it. We all knew you liked Terra. But you were also the one most eager to take her down after she attempted to kill us. You were also the first to forgive her when she expressed regret. You might not have let go completely, but even after you were still the same old Beast Boy. Always happy and upbeat, trying to make us laugh, making everyone's day better. Including mine"

His eye's widened in surprise of her last statement.

"No one likes losing someone they care about, especially if they love that person. But everything happens for a reason. I think the night when you find out what she really was, it was fate's way of saying it wasn't mean to be. But at the same time that there was someone else out there who was better, who would make you happier. A person who wouldn't cause you the pain you feel right now"

The green boy's expression changed from sadness to wonder.

"But who's out there that would make me just as happy?"

"I can't tell you that Beast Boy. But I know, somewhere in this world is a girl who you'll fall in love with. And then you'll wonder why Terra mattered in the first place" she said meaning every word.

Beast Boy smiled, his eyes were sparkling. "Thanks Raven." Then it was replaced with a look of fear.

"But I can still feel the anger. It's still there. Words won't make it go away"

Raven saw the picture of him and Terra laying on the desk.

"You're right. It won't" she said walking over and taking the picture in her hands.

Raven stared down at the blonde, who seemed so infatuated with the changeling, she could feel Anger cursing and screaming at the girl who had made her friend's life a wreck. Even now, she would never forgive her for what she did to Beast Boy. Never. But this wasn't about her. It was about Beast Boy and she needed to help him get past this ordeal

"I think it's time you finally let go" she said quietly, holding up the picture.

She half expected Beast Boy to put up some sort of last ditched effort to hold on, to maybe keep the picture, argue, maybe get sad or mad; surely something.

But all he said was, "You're right"

They both knew what had to be done now.

Raven handed Beast Boy the picture, who gave it one more look, before his face hardened and then he nodded.

Using her powers she summoned the entrance to an alternate dimension, one he could never find or get to. A circle appeared in the middle of the room. A black/blueish void. A universe of nothing.

Raven nodded indicating it was time.

Ambling forward, Beast Boy approached the void, careful not to touch it. As if he was tossing a ball, he simply underhanded it into the darkness in front of him.

He caught one last glance at the photo, the blonde who had been his life, watching it floating away lazily as the void closed up and disappeared forever.

A momentary silence followed, neither of them knowing what to do. Then Raven felt a vibration in her leotard.

Pulling out her communicator she flipped it open to reveal Robin on the screen.

"We've looked all over the city with no luck. Please tell me you found him" Robin's anxious voice crackled.

"Don't worry I found him fifteen minutes ago" she said.

"Good" he replied in relief. "Is he alright?"

"I think he is now" Raven said. "We've just been..talking" she said giving Beast Boy a small smile, which he returned.

"Well good job. That's another headache out of the way. I'll see you all back at the tower"

"Will do" she flipped it shut and stared at the now smiling Beast Boy; the familiar twinkle in his eye. She could feel Happy and Affection squeal in delight at his cute face.

_Again I'm thinking he's cute_ the empath shook her head. _This is getting really weird_

The changeling came close however and spoke. "Thank you Raven. You're such a good friend...I don't even know how to thank you"

"Just know that I'm always here for you. Whenever you need it" she said smiling back.

Then quite unexpectedly, he hugged her. It wasn't bear tight like they usually were, but gentle and friendly.

Her face went remarkably red and even more remarkable, she found herself hugging him back. When they broke apart all they could do was smile. Beast Boy's was rather big, as his tiny fang was showing.

Looking at his watch he said, "Well it's about four in the afternoon, want to grab some early dinner? All that talking made me kinda hungry"

Raven suppresed a laugh and said, "Yeah me too"

Walking out the door, neither of them could have felt any happier.

* * *

**In the words of Cyborg: Booyah! All finished with another chapter coming soon. Thanks for keeping up with this guys and certainly tell me what you think. Rock on everybody!**

**-Punkrocka23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's another chapter. Things are gonna get moving soon, I like to make love stories a bit of a process. But after this little fluffy bonding scene a fun chapter will follow. I promise. Work has been slower in Bensonhurst so expect a lot later this week and for my other story 'Lycanthropy'. Writing two fics at the same time is quite enjoyable actually. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing, I appreciate it greatly. Rock on!**

**Now, on with the story :)**

**Chapter 4. Breakfast**

Over the course of the next few days the Titans remained on constant alert for Slade, especially Robin, who's old fire for hunting his greatest foe had returned with vigor.

But alas, not a trace of him was to be found. Not even a Sladebot was walking around causing mischief.

This had disappointed Robin, who's new found excitement to fight a real villian again had turned him off from everything else, including Starfire. This did not please the Tamaranian princess, who highly resented being ignored for pointless obesssion over Slade. Robin at first had tried to deflect these accusations, but Starfire was not to be turned down,

"Honestly Robin, sometimes I do not know to whom you have the relationship with. Me or Slade!" she told him angrily.

That shut the boy wonder right up.

At first a fight seemed inevitable, but after a clever intervention from Cyborg they made up and agreed to go on a week long vacation to New York; a place Starfire had always wanted to go. Robin was reluctant to leave the Tower in case Slade returned, but Cyborg promised to take care of things while they were gone (a gentle, not so subtle whisper from Starfire in his ear also helped him out the door).

After a happy good-bye from the alien girl and her beloved, the Tower became a lot more quiet. Raven took full advantage of this by meditating constantly, reading her books and sitting at her favorite cafe, enjoying sunny afternoons in mid-summer.

But one thing kept her from complete peace- that was Beast Boy. She had kept an eye on him a few days after the Slade incident, but she need not worry. He became his old self again, cracking lame jokes, playing video games, causing mayhem with Cyborg. She truly believed he had let go of Terra for good this time, and she found herself quite pleased at that fact. She found it odd that her mind continued to drift towards her at times.

Raven had never been a fan of Terra, she was suspicious from day one. Even more she hated how Beast Boy seemed smitten by her, and how she seemed to revel in the fact that the changeling was all hers. Every time she thought about it lightbulbs would explode. She remembered these feelings all too well. She never showed them. It wasn't like with Starfire and Robin, where one of them would diffuse if the other flirted or expressed interest in anybody else. No she didn't like Beast Boy like that, but then again she didn't know that for sure either.

The more she thought about it, the more Raven realized she had expressed all the classic symptoms of an emotion known as jealousy. She highly resented Terra, even when she wasn't after Beast Boy, she always would leave the room when they got lovey-dovey. Rage spread like fire when she pinched him on the cheek or hugged him and happiness cooled her soul when the relationship failed and he let go of her once and for all.

Raven supposed it had to do with the bond they had shared over the years. She hated people who would dare to hurt her friends. But this wasn't the same, when Blackfire attempted to frame her sister, or when Robin was forced to do Slade's bidding or when Cyborg had nearly been taken apart by Brother Blood. She despised every one of them, but one element had not been there in her battles with those villians: jealousy. It's what set those situations apart from this one. The closeness she shared with Beast Boy; it was something a little more than friendship at times. She could not deny that.

And as days went by, all her meditating, reading, and stops at the cafe could not get her mind off Beast Boy. Oh he wasn't annoying her, in fact he had done the exact opposite since their talk. He had not tried to come into her room or tell her lame jokes. He had not pulled any dumb pranks or hijinxs, or kept her up with loud rock music. For once he had done what she had yearned for many years; he had left her alone. But what was odd was that after a few days to herself she caught herself missing his company. It was almost unnatural for him not to do so. She wondered why it bothered her so much? It's what she wanted right? To be alone?

It was these thoughts that led Raven to conclude what she had with Beast Boy was developing into something more than friendship. But she did not fully realize it until one fateful morning.

* * *

Rising out of bed, Raven wasted no time in heading upstairs for breakfast as she was suprisingly hungry and was looking forward to Cyborg cooking up something tasty.

But the familiar smells of the kitchen weren't coming to her nose. She entered the common room and sae that nobody was there. Walking over to the counter she noticed a note lying there. It read,

_Rae, BB_

_Gone out for some more parts on my baby. I'll be back soon._

_ Help yourself to anything in the fridge, just don't __eat the ham, pepperoni and bacon sandwich, that's Cyborg's afternoon snack :D_

_See ya'll in a bit_

_Cyborg_

Shrugging and her stomach growling she opened up the fridge to reveal almost nothing worth eating. Pickles, Cyborg's sandwich, a pudding made by Star nobody touched, a bottle of mustard, etc.

_Doesn't anyone eat anything decent around here? _she thought irritably her stomach growling again.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry"

Raven looked up from the door to see Beast Boy, in the flesh with his usual goofy grin.

"You've been getting up earlier a lot more often lately" Raven commented.

He shrugged. "I was hungry. Thought I'd make myself some breakfast. But it looks like you beat me to it"

"You need not worry, I'm a terrible cook. Remember the time I tried to make pancakes for you guys?"

Beast Boy gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, the world ended and they tasted like..." he stopped short of what he was going to really say, but Raven already knew.

"It's okay. I know they were awful." she said in her monotone.

"Well it's that they were awful..." Beast Boy began, but a look from Raven silenced any attempt to fib. "Well okay" he laughed. "They were pretty bad but it was only because you didn't know what you were doing"

Raven felt her old annoyance coming back. She pretended to feel offended in an effort to get him to leave, an old habit.

"Gee thanks" she said sarcastically. But far from being fazed, the changeling simply smiled again.

"I didn't mean it like that Rae. I just meant that I could show you a thing or too about making half-decent pancakes. I'm even smart enough to do that"

He certainly had a point. With nothing to eat and Cyborg out, she was left in his mercy of creating a suitable breakfast.

"Care to join me in making some super-mega-ultra-awesome pancakes?" he said excitedly giving her a nudge.

Raven wasn't entirely sure she wanted to or not. "Uhhhhh"

"Oh come on Raven" he pestered. "Please?"

When she still didn't give an answer he did something he had never done before to Raven. He morphed into a fuzzy green kitty with big, enormous eyes. He meowed softly and started to rub his head against her legs.

Raven's heart immediately melted at the sight of the adorable green kitten rubbing softly against her ankles. She thought she might cry. But why was she falling for this trick? It was usually Starfire who fell for this not her.

"Ok! Ok!" fine she said in desperation. "Just please don't do that again"

Turning back Beast Boy said, "Too cute huh? No one can resist 'The Face'"

Rolling her eyes but blushing slightly she said, "So how do you propose to make pancakes this morning?"

"Well I think we should use a recipe my mom taught me" he said casually. "For that we'll need flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, an egg and butter. And if I remember how to do it we should have all the pancakes we need in about 35 minutes"

"Kay..."

"So let's get started" he said going through the pantry. He started to toss random things out in search for ingredients.

"You're making quite a mess" she said.

"All part of the fun" he replied smiling. In the end he found his flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar. He resumed his search in the refrigerator, where an egg, butter and milk were found. He pulled out a giant silver bowl from the cupboard and set his ingredients on the counter.

"Ready to get started?" he asked her.

Raven was still hesistant. She wanted to do, but as per usual something held her back.

_Come on Raven just have some fun for once_ she said to herself. _It won't kill you_

"Alright" was all she said in her monotone. She strode over and stood next to Beast Boy, who began the instruction.

"So first what you do is add one and a half cups of flour."

He poured in the flour.

"Next you add a teaspoon of salt and a tablespoon of sugar"

Beast Boy added it to the mix, then pulled out the baking powder.

"Add three and a half teaspoons of baking powder, then you mix it around"

He gave her the large wooden spoon, and holding on to her hands, they slowly stirred the mix around.

"Uhm what are you doing?" Raven asked him as he held onto her hands.

"Gotta make sure you do it right" he said with his ever present smile. "After all I'm teaching you here"

With a sigh she continued to let him help her stir until he deemed it good enough.

"Okay next we make a well in the center here" Beast Boy explained taking off his gloves and reaching his hand into the bowl.

"We're doing it with our hands?" Raven asked a bit relucant to follow his lead.

"It's not going to do it itself right?" Beast Boy quipped. "Here just do what I'm doing"

Raven squished her hand against the batter and started to make a small well with Beast Boy. She conituned to mold the batter into shape, when she felt her hand come across something solid.

"Um Raven, that's my hand" he said.

Feeling his rough, strong hand against her soft smooth ones, made her heart race. He felt a little nervous too as they quickly withdrew their hands from the bowl, but they both knew they had held on a little too long.

"Alright so um, next.. the uh milk" he said as if not sure what to do. With a red tint underlying his green cheeks he went over for the milk and poured it in. Raven doubted he could feel more embarrased than she did.

"Now for sugar and our egg" he cracked the egg into the bowl and tipped in the sugar. "Then we stir again"

Raven took the spoon and meshed everything in.

"You gonna help me again?"

"I think you got the hang of this part" he said sounding quietly anxious. As Raven stirred the bowl she could feel the emotions practically rubbing off of him. She knew what they were too as she felt them herself; it was a certain mix of nervousness, hope, worry, and yearning. A recipe itself, but for something difficult. She tried to suppress them as Beast boy took the bowl and started to pour them onto the stove.

"Okay now all we gotta do is wait about 20 minutes for them to be ready" he said also evidently trying to hide his feelings to for whatever reason. "In the meantime let's start flipping" he said smiling pulling out two spatula's.

Things then started to became looser. For the next twenty minutes they focused less on eating than they did doing tricks. Whenever a pancake was done they would start trying to flip it onto each other's plates. When this got boring they started using their powers to do more elaborate stuff.

And Raven was having so much fun she forgot all about her misgivings. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much in one day. Neither could Beast Boy and he pointed this out enthusiastically.

"Dude you're laughing!" he said after changing into an eagle to fly his pancake to his plate.

Opening her mouth to say a witty comeback, she realized the changeling was right.

"HA! I did it. I not only got you to smile I got you to laugh too! Victory!" he started jumping in the air in celebration, until Raven, using her dark energy shot a pancake directly at him, smacking him in the face.

"Celerating now?" she said snickering.

"No just surprised" he said, pancake still stuck to his face.

"About what?"

"That I got you to giggle too" he said smirking now.

Raven could have killed him, but knew couldn't even if she wanted to. Walking over she peeled the pancake off his face and placed a hand on his chest. That toned, muscular chest. _Stop it Raven! Don't think about that!_ But she couldn't even if she wanted to.

Beast Boy's heart beat so loud he thought it might echo across the room. Her soft hand was upon his chest, a smile upon her face, the one he had tried to give her all these years.

"You've got the most beautiful smile" he said quietly.

Touched but not knowing what to say she looked at the pancake then replied. "Your mother's recipe huh?"

An awkward pause, then Raven realized that her hand was still on his chest.

They looked into each other's eyes, her violet ones into his green beads. Their faces were red and each of them knew what they wanted to do but simply did not have the courage, but no sooner were their thoughts racing a loud voice rang the air.

"What's up ya'll! I'm back!" Cyborg called as he came in the room. He stopped as soon as he walked in and his jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me? It looks like a damn tornado hit this place! What have ya'll been..." he stopped again staring at the way they were posed against each other.

"Uh were you two in the middle of something?" he asked scratching the human part of his head.

Jumping back from one another Beast Boy started to stammer. Raven pulled her hood up to hide her face.

"No just uh in the middle of making breakfast...pancakes. Want some?" he asked with a silly nervous grin.

Raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly he said. "Yeah...sure. Let's go with that. Give ten of em BB"

Relieved that Cyborg wasn't going to tease him for their obvious moment, Beast Boy scrambled around and held up a bottle.

"Suee thing. Who wants maple syrup?" and he smiled at Raven, who smiled back from under her hood.

It was at this moment Raven knew what she had with Beast Boy was much more than a simple teammate bond.

She just didn't know if they could ever get passed that.

* * *

**Updated! Let's go! Read, review and rock on!- Punkrocka23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all my readers. Sorry it's been a little bit since I've updated. My other story 'Lycanthropy' has been taking up a lot of time lately but I wrote out this chapter on paper first then edited it and came out with this.**

**I hope you all enjoy it, and I think you will very much :)**

**Remember to review, thanks again guys!**

**PS- Fuck! I saw that chapter three was the same doc as chapter two! I'm not sure how it happened, but I fixed it immediately and I hope this clears up any confusion. Again I apologize. Anyway...**

**Chapter 5. Calling Titans East (And the Flash)**

A week passed. Thursday night Robin and Starfire returned from New York, with Starfire absolutely ecstatic and full of excitement, talking about things such as "the building of empire, the Yankees, and the giant malls of shopping". The other three Titans listened with interest, while Robin simply found the nearest couch and quickly fell asleep.

Raven could tell that they both had had a good time. They certainly had done more than just go to Yankees games and shop there was no doubting that. She could sense from both of them they had gone beneath the sheets a fair few times.

She mentioned this to Beast Boy and Cyborg and they both chuckled at this juicy piece of gossip in a private hallway of the Tower.

"Bout time Boy Wonder got some action." Cyborg remarked. "I mean a stripper could be right in front him, naked and with a rose in her mouth and all he would care about was finishing a report on Cinderblock"

"Luckily Starfire's not a stripper with a rose in her mouth" Raven said. "She's ten times better than that. She may seem all airy on the surface, but she knows what she wants. She wasn't going to lose Robin to an old obsession."

"Ha! She knew exactly how to do it too. Give him what he's never had" Beast Boy cracked. "I bet he's never even seen a naked girl before"

"Excuse me but have YOU seen a naked girl before?" Raven said making the green boy go red.

"Dude! Of course I have!" he cried indignantly.

"I meant something other than a Playboy magazine Beast Boy"

He pulled at his collar, knowing he had been defeated.

"Hehe..."

"That's what I thought"

She walked away from the discussion and Beast Boy couldn't help but notice Raven was putting in a little more shake in her hips than usual. He stared at her smooth legs and curvy figure that her leotard so precisely outlined.

Raven was an empath, she knew Beast Boy was watching and it brought a small smile to her lips. Then, as she entered the room she could make out the two boys conversation. Thought slightly muffled, her ear was close enough to her door to hear every word.

"What you lookin at BB? Checkin out Raven?" Cyborg teased.

"Shut up tin man I was not"

"Man don't you be trying to tell me you weren't. I saw you starin at her ass"

She sensed they stopped walking just past her room.

"What're you trying to say Cyborg?"

"I'm not trying to nothin. What're you trying to say?"

"So I might've glanced so what?" Beast Boy argued.

"Damn grass stain you're worse than Boy Blunder"

"Whatever dude. Come on"

Their voices slowly faded away as they turned the corner of the hall and out of her hearing range.

Trying to make sense of what she just heard, Raven didn't honestly know what to think of it. She supposed she should be disgusted with Beast boy for looking at her that way but somehow she felt more flattered than repulsed.

But why? Maybe it was because someone had taken notice of her. The ever stern and emotionless Raven was no exception to any girl out there. She appreciated it when someone thought her attractive, even if it was nothing more than a preverted stare.

She hated punks like Adonis or Johnny Rancid who soley desired her as a sex object. That kind of behavior was barbaric and crass, she would have none of it from any guy. But with Beast Boy, there was something funny and kind about the way he stared. It wasn't crude or slimey. It was more curiousity than anything else, a natural sort of pull. Almost like a magnet.

But was it possible that Beast Boy _liked _her? Sure they had shared moments, but to the point of a relationship? No way.

Doubt plagued her mind as she recalled the pancake incident the previous week. They had gotten close, she had thought about it...what it would be like...to kiss him...

No, it wasn't like that between them. It wasn't mean to be. It was too complicated. It almost pained her to admit it, but it couldn't happen. She was a half-demon; reserved, quiet, creepy, and constantly checking her own power and emotions. Beast Boy was happy, cheerful and confident; a jokester with a sense of fun and he never held anything back. That just wasn't a good mix.

Even if he did find her attractive, that wasn't enough to spark anything.

Right?

* * *

The day after Robin and Starfire returned from New York, Cyborg decided it was time for a little get together with the Titans East.

They usually spent a fair amount of time together, but ever since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, both sides had been lazy about keeping in contact. But when Cyborg called Bumblebee, it had turned they had been just as bored as they were.

They were only too happy to come over, but it was decided beforehand by Cy and Bee that since both teams were a little weary, that the boys would go out for the night, while the girls would stay in and have a slumber party-type thing.

All of the Titans were excited when Cyborg told them the news. Well, almost all of them.

"Oh this is most wonderful!" Starfire flew around with joy. "I cannot wait to have my first party of the slumber with my female friends! I have never had one before as Raven has never expressed much joy at the idea"

Raven peeked up slightly from the book she was reading on the couch at this breaking news.

"What?"

"Oh Raven you must join us in this magnificent party of slumber. We shall commence in many activities, including talking, magazines, makeovers and boys!" Starfire said excitedly.

Disturbed and not at all intrigued by the idea of makeovers and nail painting, Raven stood up stiffly with a very hesitant look on her face. She was willing to engage in 'girl talk' with Starfire and a trip to the mall every now and then, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

"Ummm thanks Star, but I think I'll pass. Not really my thing"

"You might as well" Cyborg said coming over. "We're all gonna be out. Me, Robin, BB, Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash"

"Dude you invited him?" Beast Boy asked not at all happy about inviting the fastest teen alive.

"I know he's a little cocky but he knows his way around town. Plus he knows where all the good party spots are"

Beast Boy pouted slightly, giving in all the same.

"Anyway so you're pretty much out of luck Rae" Cyborg turned back to Raven.

"Unless you wanna be the lucky seventh passenger" Beast Boy quipped giving her a sly smile.

"...On second thought. A slumber party sounds good" she said knowing she was clearly trapped between a rock and a hard place. Though she did not mind being with the boys individually, being with a bunch of testosterone charged neanderthals in a car at one time on a guys night out was certainly not her idea of fun. Between that and a slumber party, she'd take the slumber party.

"Oh thank you Raven! It would've been most boring without you! We shall have the most glorious time!"

Raven groaned as Starfire hugged her. She caught another look from Beast Boy.

He continued to give her that stupid smile, the goofy grin not losing it's sly edge as he walked away with Cyborg to help him with some errand.

She rolled her eyes, but blushed a little bit as well. That boy was something else.

Her small thought process was interrupted by Starfire's bone-crushing grip on her arm leading her away.

"Come Raven. We must prepare for tomorrow. I shall fetch the make-up!"

They flew past Robin down the hallway, in a giant purple blur and the boy wonder chuckled.

"Come on Star, take it easy on her" he called after his giggling girlfriend.

Raven groaned with pure dread. This was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

Tomorrow came too quickly for Raven, who used the last of her party-free hours to meditate and pray to Azar to get through this night.

_"Oh lighten up Ravey!" _Happy giggled. _"You're gonna have so much fun!"_

"Easy for you to say" Raven growled. "You and Starfire would have a field day"

_"Well remember Bumblebee and Jinx are going to be there too. Remember, your with the girls, it won't be that bad" _Wisdom tried to console her.

Raven sighed loudly. Sitting on top of the tower always relaxed her. Clouds that meshed with the sun colored the sun a deep purple and orange

_"This is what we're talking about when we say 'let loose'" _Brave said. _"Honestly it was like with Beast Boy a couple weeks ago. Just let all your reservations go and have fun"_

_"Easy for you to say" _Timid said sadly.

Just then, the latch to the roof opened up.

"Yo Rae! Everybody's here!" she heard Cyborg call.

Sighing again, she supposed she might as well make her way down stairs. Whether or not she'd be able to have fun tonight, was still questionable.

* * *

The meeting was full of excitement and reunion. The Titans teams were more than happy to interact and talk again.

"What's up Sparky?"

"Nothin much. Good to see ya'll again Bee"

Cyborg and Bumblebee had always been on good terms. Despite their ego's occasionally clashing, they were both cool headed and confident, it made for a good relationship. Everyone knew they had considered dating at one point, but they couldn't do long distance. They were too busy with their teams. But perhaps one day, when the crime fighting days were over, they could settle down together. At least that's what Cyborg had said.

Speedy and Robin had immediately hit it off too.

"Speedy good to see you man"

"You too Rob, you seen my new bow? Made out of solid titanium alloy"

"No kidding. That's what my cape's made out of"

Raven, not at all interested in that conversation came up to Aqualad.

"So where are Mas y Menos?"

"Eh, they're sister is getting married in Guatemala. It actually saved us the trouble of trying to find a babysitter for those two" he explained.

"Where's that? Northern Europia?" Beast Boy asked.

Aqualad looked as if he didn't know whether Beast Boy was kidding or not. Raven just shook her head,

"I'm not even going to answer that" she said in her monotone walking away.

It was moments like that where Raven questioned whether he had a brain. But she knew better than to judge him now. Beast Boy wasn't book smart, but he wasn't as dumb as he acted. Much like Starfire he showed extrodinary intelligence and was very perceptive.

_There you go again Raven you're thinking about him. Focus on something else _and she pulled her mind away from the green boy.

Talking and conversation continued for about ten more minutes, but the boys still hadn't left yet. They were still waiting for two people.

"Dude Kid Flash is late!" the changeling complained. "This happens every time!"

Just then the door to the main room opened. Something immediately wooshed past them. That could only mean one thing.

"Hey guys what's up" Wally West aka Kid Flash said speeding around the room.

"I apologize for him" said another familair voice. Jinx appeared now rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "For someone so fast he's really not good at keeping time. Sorry we're late"

"No hurry" Aqualad said shrugging. "We got all night"

"Just try not to miss us too much" Bumblebee said throwing a pillow at the underwater wonder. "I know you guys are gonna miss some female company"

"Eh I think we'll be alright" said Kid Flash. "I got something in mind"

"Go to any strip clubs and you'll wish you'd never been born" Jinx threatened menacingly facing him down.

"Fine babe" he said putting his hands up. "We'll go to hooters"

And he sped off again without warning.

Jinx sighed and rolled her eyes, "Jesus Wally. Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you"

"Easy babe" Flash said coming back and kissing her on the cheek. "You love me" And he sped off once more as Jinx gave a small smile.

"So now that you're here can we go now?" Beast Boy cried impatiently.

"For once I agree with him. We're trying to have a slumber party here. Ya'll are already ruining it. Unless you wanna stick around for the nail painting" Bumblebee wagged her finger.

"Yeah we'll pass" Speedy grumbled as the rest of the boys looked uncomfortable. "Come one let's go"

"Hold on" Robin said. "I think we should go civilian tonight. I don't want any unneeded attention"

"What? Dude come on! We could do anything as Titans!" Beast Boy argued.

"I'm with Robin" Cyborg said throwing his two cents in. "It's better to just be normal"

"Yeah I agree" Aqualad said. "For once l don't want to be seen as 'that guy in a unitard'"

"You guys couldn't have decided this yesterday!" Jinx shouted.

"Relax" Kid Flash eased. "I'll get everyone's clothes. Just tell me what you need"

A chorus of voices immediately began shouting in the air, spinning the speedster's head around.

"Whoa guys I can run that fast but I can't think that fast. Write it down for me okay?"

Within a few minutes everyone had their outfits, and very classy ones indeed.

Cyborg donned his old track suit with his favorite chain. He was also using his hologram rings to disguise himself as a full human. He wasn't in the mood for people gawking at him. Robin had on a red nike T-shirt, cargo shorts and Air Jordan basketball shoes and he wore a black backwards hat. Aqualad was fancy, with louis vitton jeans, a buttoned down shirt, expensive Italian shoes, and a leather jacket. Speedy seemed more like Robin, except he wore a light blue stripped polo, with white shorts and brown flip flops. Kid Flash had combed his thick red hair, and wore a Hawaiian shirt with shorts and flip flops of his own.

"Surf's up?" he asked, while Jinx thought she might die of embarrasment.

Beast Boy was last, and he wore a tight black V-neck that emphasized his skinny but muscular frame, with dark blue jeans and DC Kali skate shoes. While all the boys looked impressive to Raven, it was Beast Boy who caught her eye; he was nothing short of...

_Hot _Affection finished for her. Not even Raven could argue with that.

"Very impressive" Bumblebee commented. "You all look like regular studs."

"We know" Speedy said in his cocky tone

"Yeah so GET OUT!" Jinx yelled now.

Reccoiling, the boys quickly fled the scene and made their way down to the garage, but not before Raven caught one last appetizing look at the green boy who was now officially to die for.

Unfortunately she may have looked too long as she caught Beast Boy's eye as he went out the door. To make matters worse, she was still staring in the same spot after he was gone.

"Hey Raven whatcha lookin at?" Jinx said coming up to her and giving her that cheshire cat like grin.

"None one" she replied knowing all too well Jinx knew what was going on. _Damn it! Why would you give yourself away like that?_

But she didn't have time to dwell on that, as all other girls changed into their pajamas and were laying down on sleeping bags in the middle of the room giggling.

"Come on Raven you're missing out!" Bumblebee called.

"Yes indeed!" said Starfire. "We are now doing the 'painting of the nails'. You must join us"

"Go get some jammies on" Jinx said. "But first" and she summoned multiple bottles of nail polish.

"Pink, blue, purple, or black?"

_Oh no _was all Raven could formulate in her head.

* * *

**More within the next two days I promise! Thanks for keeping up everyone! Remember to read and review! Fuhgetta bout it and rock on!**

**Punkrocka23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lots of fun in this chapter! Haha I can't wait to see your reactions to what I got coming and I'm not saying anything more.**

**For once I have a short intro (lol) now on with the story!**

**Chapter 6. Boys Night Out, Girls Night In**

The boys made there way down to the garage, where the T-car was waiting. Cyborg swiped the keys off the mantle and unlocked the doors with a small *beep.

"Wait a minute Cyborg" Robin said scratching his head.

"What?"

"The T-Car only fits five people, there are six of us. How are we all supposed to fit inside?" he pointed out.

"We could always throw Beast Boy in the trunk" Kid Flash cracked.

"Hey!"

Cyborg however, did not looked fazed by this.

"Come on ya'll, did you think I never thought of this beforehand?" he said with a confident smile.

He pressed a button on his keys. Instantly the small convertible began to transform into something much bigger and roomier.

Within seconds, the T-Car had been replaced by something else.

"Say hello to the Teen Titans SUV!" he proclaimed proudly.

Everyone was quite impressed to say the least.

"Whoa!"

"Nice ride Cy"

"Real chick magnet"

"Dude! I call shotgun!"

"Over my dead body Beast Boy!"

And the guys night out had begun.

* * *

"How I love the color pink!" Starfire said happily as she examined her now pink covered nails.

Jinx frowned as she observed hers. "Hmmm I'm not sure this purple matches my hair. Maybe magenta would do better" She produced another lighter shade of purple and proceeded to repaint.

"All I can say is, yellow really suits my style" Bumblebee said. "How bout you Raven?"

"Grrrrr..." the first thirty minutes of the slumber party had not been fun. Raven had barely contained her disgust as they forcefully applied the polish to her fingernails. Faced with no other option she had chosen the only color she thought suitable: black.

She sighed at her now black nails.

"I think I'm about to be sick" she droned. "Still it's not the worst thing in the world"

"Great! Then you won't mind when we do t_oenails _next" Bumblebee said with a grin.

What little color that was left in Raven's face, vanished completely at this.

_I'm REALLY about to be sick now_ she thought as Jinx grinned and headed towards her with a small blue bottle.

* * *

(A/N: We haven't had much from BB's pov lately. So here we go! I hope this satisfies some of my readers)

Beast Boy had to admit, Cyborg knew his cars.

Driving in downtown Jump, with a blue and white shiny SUV attracted a lot of attention. But good attention. Which basically meant _female _attention.

"Hey boys nice ride! You wanna take us for a spin?" two gorgeous looking women called out at a red light.

Speedy and Kid Flash, who were in the middle row of the car, were practically drooling.

"Hop in!" Kid Flash called. "There's always enough room for two more!" while Speedy wolf-whistled.

The light turned green.

"Keep driving Cyborg" Robin muttered. The machine man stepped on the gas and they drove off, leaving the confused models in the dust.

"What the hell Robin!" Speedy complained. "I mean did you see those girls?"

"This is supposed to be a guys night out." Robin said. "That means no women"

"Dude just cuz you're not single doesn't mean you have to spoil the fun for the rest of us" said Beast Boy. He had wanted to meet those girls too. The opportunity seemed too good to miss.

"Don't even get me started Beast Boy" Robin said in bored voice. "You're less single than I am. As for you Kid Flash you of all people should know better. Do you want Jinx to come and kill you?"

"Relax Rob I was only kidding. Just cuz Jinx is my girl doesn't mean my eyes don't wander every now and then. I'm a guy it's only natural. Besides I was only trying to give Speedy a jump here"

"Eat shit" Speedy grumbled.

Aqualad was listening to music in the back, which left Beast Boy alone with his thoughts.

What had Robin meant by that last remark? _You're less single than I am._ He wasn't currently involved with anyone. The only girl he had had a relationship with was Terra, but he knew better to dwell on that. Looking back, that didn't even count. Did Robin know something he didn't?

_Raven. _That was the only logical explanation he could think of. He had noticed, lately he and the dark empath had been getting a lot closer. Of course they had fought in the past, but that was really before they got to know each other. When it all came down to it, there was really only one explanation to why his mind had been stopping on her so much this past month.

He liked her. And that feeling had grown. He thought Robin had overstated when he said those words, but he did make a valid point.

It wasn't just that she was incredibly beautiful, with those dark eyes, beautiful hair, and gorgeous figure. It was just _her. _

Despite her emotionless attitude, sarcastic quips, and her inclination to put him down, there was something about her that made his heart jump and his stomach get butterflies. His feelings were his greatest strength, but they also got in the way. It was why every time he came up to her, he told a joke instead of telling her how pretty she was. When he wanted to ask her to a movie, all that came out was something on video games. When trying to be sensitive and asking her questions on her books or meditation, he simply annoyed her to death. And that's how things had been for nearly three years, right until about two weeks ago.

All those years he had been shooting himself in the foot with his antics, things were beggining to change and slowly their relationship had begun to bloom. He had loved playing monopoly with her, being taught meditation and chess. When he had nearly lost himself fighting Slade, she was there to rescue him from his own inner demons. And he certainly could not forget breakfast a week ago. Making pancakes had somehow led them to a small intimate moment. For a split second he had become dangerously close to revealing his true feelings; he had considered kissing her...

Then Cyborg interrupted, the bastard. But even if he hadn't barged in, what would've happened? Did that one moment prove anything? For a split second, when her hand was on his chest, it seemed like she wanted to kiss him too. She looked so...vunerable, so soft and kind.

Beast Boy had been so startled by that fact. Maybe it was because all those years they had been clawing at each other's heads, they never got past what was on the surface and see what was truly inside each other's hearts.

_Maybe that's why we're finally getting along_ he thought. _Perhaps we have more in common than we both realize_

He could have sworn that she was staring at him intently before they left on their night out. The thought brought a smile to his face, Raven was checking him out. That had to count for something.

He wanted her. He cared so much about her. Yet she was still out of reach somehow, mainly because they were so different. But times change. The world had slowed down and life not so complicated anymore. They had been fourteen when they met, the two youngest Titans. They were now seventeen and still little more than teenagers. But even in the span of three years circumstances don't stay the same. With age comes maturity, and with maturity come the things you were too stupid to notice before. He had noticed Raven from the first month of living together, but perhaps, now that he had time to think and to see clearly, he could show a part of himself that he never showed. A part of him Raven might like.

He liked Raven, and he knew he always had. The jokester side had always gotten in the way. But now a different side of him was taking over. One that saw a different world than pranks and Mega Monkeys 4. It saw Raven, her beauty and all that she was to him: an angel brought down from heaven just for him. Beast Boy couldn't know if she felt the same way, but he got the feeling that she felt differently towards him now too. It brought him hope and happiness...and hunger too.

His stomach growled. All that thinking made him forget just how hungry he was. He needed some grub. Raven could wait, after all it was a guys night out.

"Hey I'm starving dudes. What do you say we get some dinner?"

"BB's right" said Cyborg patting his stomach. "I could eat a cow right now. I feel like we've driving around for half an hour completely aimlessly"

"Hey you're the one driving" Speedy said.

"Come on Speedy help me out here. What're we all in the mood for?"

"I say pizza" Robin suggested. "There's a great new place called Franco Luigi's over by Little Italy. Owners just moved here from South Philadelphia. Supposed to be really good"

"Dude we always get pizza" Beast Boy groaned. "How bout Veggie Gardens?"

"Hell no" Cyborg dismissed. "No way I'm eating that fake organic shit"

"How bout Long John Silver's?" Speedy said.

"WHAT?!"

"Haha just kidding Aqualad"

"Man this is crazy" Cyborg shook his head. "We're never gonna find a place."

"Maybe if you didn't insist on meat all the time" Beast Boy put in.

"Hold on" Kid Flash said interrupting the inevitable argument. "I know a joint that has everything you guys like."

"Since when do you know any place good in Jump?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm the fastest kid alive remember?" Flash stated in his usual cocky tone. "I get around"

"Fair enough" Aqualad shrugged.

"Alright Flash I'm at your command here. Tell me where to go and this better be good" Cyborg said.

"Trust me it's worth it" Kid Flash put his legs on the back of the seat, totally relaxed.

"Alright make a U-turn at the next light, then take a left on Parkway..."

* * *

Raven's night had gone from bad, to worse, to sweet. Quite literally.

"I did not know it was customary for earth girls to eat lots of ice cream on occasions such as these" Starfire proclaimed. "But it is most enjoyable"

She dug her spoon into the giant tub of cookie dough ice cream and ate with pleasre.

"Just don't get used to it Star" Raven said. "Even I have to watch my figure." She dug her own spoon into the delicious

"Oh please, girl you're half demon" Bumblebee said waving her spoon. "You got nothin to worry about. If we're talking about weight problems take a good look at my daddy. He's got a beer gut so big it looks like he's pregnant"

They all laughed at this, even Raven. She was having a much better time now that they had sugary ice cream to eat and were just chatting amongst themselves. It made up for her blue and black nails.

"Tamaranians have metabolisms almost twice that of an earth human" Starfire bragged. "Our food is very filling and has twice as many calories than say one of your 'big macs' if I am correct?"

"That explains a great deal" Raven muttered, while Jinx laughed.

The pink haired sorceress dug her own spoon into the ice cream, which was almost gone.

"Ugh, I should really quit while I'm ahead" she muttered. "I should've saved the good stuff for when I'm seriously depressed"

She put the lid back on the tub and stored it in the freezer, much to the dismay of everyone else.

"Well I've certainly taken in enough calories for one night" said Bumblebee standing up now. "What now?"

Jinx snapped her fingers and instantly hundreds of magazines flew into the room.

"There's plenty for all. There's People, Entertainment Weekly, Reader's Digest, anything you want"

"Wow Jinx where did you get all these?" Bumblebee inquired.

"He" she grinned nervously. "I did a fair amount of stealing in my days before the Titans. I hope you don't hold that against me"

"Fine by me, as long as you got Hollywood Life I'm set" she picked up a magazine and began to read.

"Oooo Ashton Kutcher, he is very cute" Starfire spotted one she liked and began to read herself.

"He cheated on Demi Moore I'll never forgive him for that" Jinx dismissed. "I like Brad Pitt."

"Excellent taste Jinx, though he looks a bit full of himself. Matt Damon seems more humble"

Raven just stared at them. She couldn't believe they found this entertaining.

"What exactly is the point in fussing over guys we don't know and will never meet?" she asked. "I personally could care less about these people's personal lives"

"Dismiss it all you want Raven, once you pick one up it's impossible to put down" Bumblebee said. She picked one up and tossed it to the empath. "Here you might like this"

Raven stared down at the magazine in front of her. IIt was a People brand. On the front was a picture of a man, who looked very dark, yet was quite handsome.

"Robert Pattinson?" she asked.

"I thought he'd be your type" Bumblebee shrugged. "Just give it a shot"

Raven sighed, sat down on the couch in her comfy pajamas and decided she might as well give the magazine a try. Opening it up the pages hit the eye like a firework. It had everything from fashion, to athletes, actors, musicians, directors. She found herself mildly interested in a few of the styles some of the women were wearing, she'd consider wearing a few. Also they had guys showing off their muscles in modeling photos for underwear or something of the sort. The people who edited the magazines seemed to know everything about these famous people, from their homes and family right down to their eating habits. All in all it was very superficial and shallow, not really to Raven's liking. But there was nothing better to do so she read on.

She sighed as she flipped the page to something about Jennifer Aniston and a new dress she was wearing.

Raven could only imagine what Beast Boy and the guys were up to.

* * *

"HAHA! Beat you again BB! I'm on a roll!"

"Dude! Howww?"

Kid Flash wasn't lying. He had found a place quite suitable for everyone's needs; Mikey's Bar and Grill.

Mikey's was one of the most successful bars in town. It was built back in the seventies, when Jump was in a period of decreasing growth and economic recession. Manufacturing jobs were moving south, and times were hard. Michael Cantrell had built the bar for factory workers out of a job, as a place where laughs and good times could still be shared. Even after the recession was over, it remained a popular spot in town, with tourists and newcomers mixing with the regulars. When Cantrell had passed, his son Mikey Junior had taken over and installed new elements to the bar. Such as a grill, a smoking lounge, and the video games Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently playing.

"Damn it! Even at shooting deer you always beat me!" Beast Boy moaned.

"You don't mess with a natural" Cyborg stated proudly. "Care to play one more time?"

"Nah, I'm not wasting any more money playng you, I'll find somebody else"

He spotted Speedy playing pinball and went over to check it out.

"Whoa this is an old game"

"I know, and I'm a pro at it" Speedy said proudly. "I'm about to get the new high score"

"Yo ain't that one of those old pinball machines?" Cyborg said seeing what was going on. "I didn't know you could still get those things"

"Speedy check it out. You're nearing the high score" said Aqualad coming over.

"Ya think? I had no idea" Speedy growled trying to concentrate.

They continued to cheer him on, yelling and whooping until finally...

*DING DING

The machine began to light up and buzz, flashing many different colors.

"OH yeah! New champion in the house!" Speedy yelled triumphantly.

"I bet I could beat you" Beast Boy said.

"Be my guest" Speedy said offering the bumpers to the changeling. "Good luck"

But if Beast Boy could've beaten the record, they never found out because moments later they heard Robin call out

"Hey guys! Food's here!"

Immediately, the hungry boys ran over to their booth to where Robin and Kid Flash were already eating.

"Chow down!" Kid Flash said when they arrived.

"Hell yeah, tacos. One thing Mas and Menos introduced me to that I liked" Speedy said taking a bite out of his wrap.

"Rib eye steak, mashed potatoes, and buffalo wings!" Cyborg said with a ravenous look in his eye. He wasted no time in digging in.

Robin had ordered a large pepperoni pizza, Aqualad much preferred a chicken sandwich to seafood, and Beast Boy topped if off with a large jumbo salad.

They were all savoring their food, when a middle aged man came by their table. He had graying hair, a fit build and wore an apron around his waist.

"Everything okay here?" he smiled.

"Hey Mikey how's it going?" Kid Flash said getting up to greet him.

"You know the owner?" Robin asked.

"Me and Wally here go way back" Mikey grinned ruffling Flash's hair. "Known him since he was a little kid. You doin okay kid?"

"I'm great Mikey. Just stopped by with some friends of mine looking for a good time"

"You shoulda told me yous was comin" he said. "I woulda gotten you in sooner"

"No worry. It was worth the fifteen minute wait." Aqualad stated. "This is a great place you got here"

"I owe it all to my pop" Mikey said gruffly. "He made it into what it was. This place still echoes good times. People come here for a beer and wings and some memories. Much like you kids right now"

"It's a guys night out" Cyborg said. "We're just chillen around town"

"Well enjoy yourselves boys, and if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask. Send the bill to me ok Wally?"

"Will do Mikey. Take care bud"

As soon as he left they returned to eating their food.

"Nice guy" Speedy commented.

"Dude you really do know you're way around here" said Beast Boy.

"I love this place. Been coming for years. It's one of many I go to when I'm not with Jinx."

"Don't you guys live in New York?" said Aqualad.

"It's amazing how easily you guys forget that I can travel at the speed of light"

"Yo! We forgot to order drinks!" said Cyborg who was turning bright red, tears streaming down his face.

"You okay?" Robin said raisin an eyebrow.

"Yeah except these wings are hot as HELL!" He started to hang his tongue out in desperation for a cool drink.

"Should'tve gotten em extra spicy" Beast Boy said shaking his head.

The fastest kid on earth's face lit up with an idea.

"Hold on, I'll be right back" he said, and he sped off out of sight. Ten seconds later he returned with four pitchers of what looked like..

"Beer?"

"Come on Aqualad, you've never drank before"

"I drink like a fish, but that applies to water not alcohol"

"Man give me that thing!" Cyborg grabbed a pitcher and started to chug it to everyone elses shock. He finished it off in a matter of seconds. "That's better" he sighed with relief.

"Yeah hold that thought" Kid Flash sped off and came back with two more pitchers and cups for everyone. He started to pour everyone a glass.

"Uhhhh.." Beast Boy didn't know what to make of the situation. He had never tried any sort of alcohol before, not really knowing what kind of effect it would have on him. He hadn't risked it yet. But then again he was curious to see what it tasted like.

"Kid Flash all of us are underage" Robin said in his usual stern manner. "We could get in trouble"

"Relax Robin" Kid Flash said easily not even sounding the slightest bit worried. "Mikey doesn't care. He's an old timer, he grew up when the drinking age was eighteen. We're all around that age. No cops come in here they're all on duty on Saturdays. We got nothing to worry about"

"We're trying to avoid to cops this time" Cyborg said. "Never thought I'd see the day"

"This stuff looks good." Speedy said eyeing his glass. "What brand?" Evidently Speedy had partied a few times.

"Stella." he replied. "It's Belgian"

"Guys I really don't think we should be doing this" Robin said trying to sound firm. "It's illegal"

"Robin it's not like we're robbing a bank here" Speedy said.

"Yeah dude, it's just harmless fun"

They all knew that Robin was the only one that needed to be persuaded. Being raised and trained by Batman meant there was no time for fun or merriment. It also meant that any rule was law and under no circumstance was it to be broken or it was anarchy. True Robin was a bit looser than his mentor, but all the same you needed to tread carefully around him. Even when it came to underage drinking.

"Come on Rob. This isn't a big deal" was Cyborg attempt.

"Look at it this way" Kid Flash offered him his glass. "You've got your entire life to fight crime and make people follow the rules. But how many times do you get to break them?"

Robin stared at Kid Flash and then at the glass of beer he was being offered, clearly debating what to do. Finally he reached out and took it.

"This one time. One drink" he said rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Good man" Kid Flash smiled and he zipped back to his seat. He then raised his glass and the rest of them followed his lead.

"What exactly are we toasting to?" Beast Boy asked.

"Male bonding?" Aqualad suggested.

"Want kind of stupid ass toast is that?" Speedy dismissed.

"Life!" shouted Cyborg.

"Guys night out?"

"How bout good times?" Robin put in giving a smile.

"I'll drink to that" Speedy said raising his glass.

"Ahmen! To good times!" Cyborg agreed.

The clinked their cups, and drank to their satisfaction. To Beast Boy the brown liquid was bitter, but oddly satisfying in a way. Feeling energized and ready he stood up and peered over at a billiards table.

"Who wants to play me in pool?!" he declared running over grab a cue.

"You're going down grass stain!"

"I call winner!" Robin said getting up too.

Indeed the good times were here, and they had only just begun.

* * *

**Long chapter but I'm updating again today so no worries! Rock on! Remember to read and review!**

**-Punkrocka23**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone Punkrocka here! Just wanted to say you guys are amazing and thanks so much for keeping up with this story. It really means a lot.**

**Also I have to say something else. I obviously know that not everyone who reads this fic is American, but I want to congratulate my country on another successful Olympics, winning the most amount of medals and gold medals. **

**I also want to congratulate the other countries and athletes for making this another exciting games. **

**Lastly I want to thank Great Britain. You guys had a great games and your hospitality in the city of London was excellent. I've been to England before and it's a wonderful country full of great people. The rock concert at the end was spectacular (though I could've done without Taio Cruz lol). The Olympics were awesome this year!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 7. Bro Fights and Girl Talk**

Raven had read through every magazine and every article until she was blue in the face.

"Honestly if I read another article about some random guy I'm going make everything in this room explode" she groaned.

"Well we wouldn't want that happening" said Jinx and she took the magazine out of her hands and began to clean up the mess.

"Sorry Jinx, it's just there's not a whole lot of excitement for me in talking about famous guys who we don't know"

"What about guys we do know?" Jinx siad.

"You mean our guys?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah I think it'd be kinda fun" Jinx said giving a playful smile.

"I don't know, that might be a little weird" said Raven. Random guys were one thing, but the guys they knew was quite another.

"Oh don't be a buzzkill Rae" Bumblebee said getting up from the couch and sitting on her sleeping bag. "You in Star?"

"I would be delighted to partake in this discussion"

"That just leaves Raven"

"Come on Raven you know you want to" Jinx gave her usual cheshire cat grin.

Though the idea interested her, Raven wasn't completely sure she wanted to talk about people she considered closer than family. Nevertheless, she figured it couldn't hurt to try.

"Fine" she gave in.

"Oh thank you Raven! It wouldn't be the same without you!" Starfire said clasping her hands together in joy.

"Yeah well let's just get this over with" Raven said trying not to regret what she had just agreed to. "How are we going to do this?"

"I saw we make a list out of the six that went out tonight and rank them accordingly. It'll take forever to discuss them one at a time" Jinx suggested.

"Good idea. Alright everyone get a notecard and a pencil" Bumblebee said.

Raven summoned them from her room using her powers.

"Nice, now take ten minutes to make your list"

"Ten minutes?" Raven asked.

"It takes a lot longer for most girls believe me"

"Ughh..."

So each of them sat in their own corner of the room and ranked the guys. It was easier for some than others. Starfire happily hummed to herself as she thought of who she liked best. Raven was a different story.

She couldn't think of who she liked the most. It had more to do with whom she found appealing. The main problem was she had never thought of any of the guys like that.

_Don't kid yourself Raven _Affection spoke in her head. _You know you have plenty of times_

"Okay so maybe I had a crush on Aqualad, he doesn't count. He's just hot"

_Hey asshole, she didn't mean him _Rude spat.

Silence.

_Tehe, that's right Raven, you know who we mean _Happy giggled.

_Go ahead write the name down. You know you want to and we all know you're going to _Brave told her.

"Wisdom help me out here" she pleaded.

No answer.

Sighing and knowing she was defeated she brought the pencil down on her notecard and began to write.

Ten minutes later everyone had their list ready.

"Let the sharing begin friends" Starfire said. "Who shall go first?"

"I'll get mine out of the way first." said Bumblebee. "I live with four guys so it's better if I go"

"Alright and remember guys, don't get offended by anyone's opinion. This is just what we think" said Jinx making some ground rules.

"Agreed" said Raven. "So who do you have?"

"I'll go from last to first." said Bumblebee. "Last for me is Robin. I'm sorry but he's too serious for me. Sorry Star"

"Quite alright. Please continue"

"Then Speedy. We get along the least back home. That boy can't stop looking in the mirror"

"Beast Boy is cute but you could never get him to be serious enough. Aqualad's a hunk but he's like a brother to me so he's third. Kid Flash is like a hyperactive little kid, you can't get him to sit still but he's funny all the same"

Jinx laughed at that.

"And ya'll already know my number one. Sparky's the guy for me"

"Then why have you two not engaged in 'the dating'?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah I used to have a crush on him too Bee" Jinx stated. "What's holding you two back?"

Karen Beecher sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love Cyborg, but we're both at a point in our lives where it wouldn't work. We live too far away from each other and neither of us can do long distance. We both agreed to wait until we're at a point in our lives where we can settle down. Otherwise it would just be too complicated"

"You're saving yourself for him? Raven asked. "You're certainly better than most"

"Love is amazing isn't it?" Bumblebee said giving a small smile. "The things that it makes people do for each other"

Inside, Raven's stomach did a backflip.

"Well enough of me, Jinx you go now"

"Don't mind if I do" she purred. "Alright I'm gonna go last to first too. So last for me Beast Boy. He's really not my type though I know he is for someone else" and winked at Raven who tried to look like she didn't know what Jinx was talking about.

Unfortunately she did, making it much more difficult to say her list later on.

"Then Aqualad. Oh don't get me wrong he's a stud but the whole underwater thing doesn't do it for me. He's too similar too a mermaid"

The girls all laughed at this.

"Ok so fourth I have Robin, then Cyborg. I already admitted I liked him, he's such a teddy bear. Then Speedy."

"Girl you crazy? That boy loves himself too much to love anything else"

"Haha Bee it's all opinion. I don't know know what it is, but there's a bad boy element he's got that I love. But I'd never date him. I got my Wally"

"How are you two? I forgot to ask" Bumblebee said.

"You know it's funny. When I first met Wally, I thought he was some punk trying to trick me. I know on the surface he's a little full of himself. He was charming enough of course and he can be really smooth, but there's more to him than that. He showed me something, a different path I could take, that I didn't have to be who they said I was going to be. A criminal"

"Who's they?" Raven asked.

"My parole officers" Jinx said with a grin, which earned a chuckle out of everyone else as well.

"But he and I are really good." she continued. "He still likes to act like a player sometimes. But I know he would never cheat on me. We do really well in New York. We're thinking about bringing in our own team, but for now we want to spend some time alone together"

"That is so sweet" Starfire said happily.

"Good for you guys"

Raven said nothing. Something in her brain was analzying ths. Kid Flash and Jinx were total opposites in a lot of ways. Yet they were a couple. They attracted somehow.

_"Sound familiar?" _Knowledge asked her. Raven chose not to answer that.

"So Starfire, tell us where you rank the knuckleheads"

"Well I do not place anyone at lower value, as they are all my friends and I like them all equally..." she began.

"It's ok Star, it's just the girls here." Raven said. "Just tell us"

"Okay well here is my list of the boys. Number six would be Kid Flash as I do not know him very well. At five I chose Beast Boy because he is too much like a little brother to me."

"Go on" said Jinx looking at her nails.

"Fourth I have Cyborg as he is more 'mature' as you say but still like a bigger brother. Then is Speedy. Again I do not know him very well but he resembles Robin very much to me, which is perhaps why I have him third. Aqualad is second as he is most attractive and he should be on the cover on one of the 'magazines' we were reading earlier"

The Tamaranian princess then sighed with affection.

"I do love Robin so. From the first moment I met him I loved him. Sometimes he confuses me. There is much I do not yet understand about him. He is so kind, strong, and sweet and he would do anything for me. Yet he does not willingly show his feelings, he does not talk much about his life, his family, or even who he is. Indeed I do not know his real name. But someday I am convinced he will be comfortable enough to share these things. For I wonder what lies behind his mask. Not just the one that covers his eyes, but the one that covers who he is deep down"

Raven had never heard Starfire say something so insightful before. Oh she knew that her female teammate wasn't stupid, far from it, but it was the first time she had ever heard her speak about her relationship with the boy wonder.

"Robin's a complicated person" she said now. "Remember I've seen his mind. His past is traumatic and full of bad memories. It's because of that he hides himself. He fears letting anyone in"

"On my home planet of Tamaran we are taught never to hide what we feel. We must express what is inside and embrace it. It is why I found Robin so puzzling when I first met him. He seemed reluctant to show anything"

"Don't worry Star. I know it seems frustrating right now. But we've talked about this before" Raven said putting a hand on her shoulder. "The time will come when he will open up. I'm sure of it"

Tears formed in Starfire's eyes. "Thank you friend Raven. You are most kind. Your words bring comfort to me"

"Anytime Star" Raven smiled at her.

There was a momentary silence.

"Well this has been fun" Jinx said out loud shattering the quiet now. "But we still have one more person to go" she said eyeing Raven with a sly smile.

"Yes Raven! You must share your list with us!"

"I'm actually pretty curious to know who Raven's crushing on" Bumblebee said flying over to get a smoothie and coming back. "But I think I already have an idea" she added with a smile of her own.

Raven's heart sank like a stone. She should have known better than to think they would forget about her list. Oh how she did not want to share what she thought. She would rather die a thousand deaths than admit what she was about to admit. But she supposed it was about time she got it off her chest. She could trust the girls...even Jinx.

_Oh Azar kill me now_ she pleaded to the heavens waiting for a bolt of lightning to strike her down. But none came, much to her disappointment.

"Come on Raven we're waiting" Jinx's grin grew wider and her eyelashed fluttered over her pink eyes. All eyes were on her.

Breathing deeply, Raven began.

"Ok last I have Cyborg. I could never think of him that way, like Starfire said he's too much of a big brother. Fifth I have Kid Flash. I don't really know him and I don't think of guys I don't know that way. Fourth is Speedy, mainly because he's got a nice body but he's cocky and that doesn't really resonate with me"

"Go on" Jinx said in an oddly girlish voice.

"Right" Raven droned. "Well third I have Robin (A/N: Theres is NO Rob/Rae in this fic). He's handsome but again, too much of a brother to me. The relationship we have isn't anything beyond that. Second is Aqualad, because let's face it- he's a straight hunk and like almost every girl I too had a crush on him"

The girls giggled and Raven went a tiny bit pink, but nothing could prepare her what was about to happen next.

"So who's at the top of your list Raven?" Jinx asked, though she knew all too well who it was.

"Well my number one is ummm...eh...Betm Bmm" she mumbled going furiously red. She couldn't say those two words.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that last part" said Jinx, who Raven could sense was barely containing her glee. "Say it again"

"I uhh.." she stuttered.

"What?" Jinx asked putting a hand to her ear. Starfire was giggling and Bumblebee was rolling her eyes.

"Beast Boy" she said in little more than a whisper.

"Still can't hear you Raven" Jinx said her smile getting wider.

"Beast Boy" she said in a voice that was rapidly rising along with her temper.

"Louder!"

"BEAST BOY!" she yelled now standing up. "I LIKE BEAST BOY OKAY?!"

No one said a word now. Raven blushed heavily now, slowly sitting back down on her lumpy sleeping bag, looking at the floor.

"Wow" she heard Bumblebee say. "How long you been keepin that in?"

"Awhile" she muttered. She had to admit, it felt somewhat satisfying to finally say what she had been feeling these past two weeks. There was no denying it now. She had shouted it out for the whole world to hear.

"Hey Raven I'm sorry" Jinx said apologizing now. "But it was so obvious. If it was me I would've told Beast Boy already"

"Yeah well you're not me" said Raven feeling like a fool. "It's not a fairy tale where the two lovers finally meet at twilight and everyone lives happily ever after. This won't ever work"

"But Raven this is exactly that" Starfire countered. "I too have noticed the relationship that you and friend Beast Boy share. It is most adorable. Do you not see? This is a classic example of the saying 'attraction of opposites'"

"Star's right" agreed Bumblebee. "I mean we all had some idea you had the hots for him for some time. It's been pretty evident you like him, and he likes you back. You two are perfect for each other. Cyborg always said to me ya'll were like a married couple. You maybe opposites. But you also compliment each other so well. You give each other something. A ying to his yang and vice-versa"

"I don't understand this" Raven said burying her head into her hands. She had never been so confused.

"Look Raven let's talk about this. What does Beast Boy mean to you?" Bumblebee said sitting down next to her.

"Loud, annoying, corny, and idiotic"

"And?"

"Kind, sweet, always there for me, funny, and hot"

Starfire giggled. "I have always found him quite funny. He has certainly grown and he is very cute. Boyfriend Robin has been 'working him out' if that is the correct phrase"

"So you see Raven" Jinx said now. "The very things you hate about him you love too. What could be more revealing?"

"I don't know" Raven said. "I just never thought in a million years he would be the one I would fall for"

"You're smitten kitten" Jinx smiled.

"But why?"

"That's irrelevant Raven" Bumblebee said looking at her seriously. "Life works in strange ways and we don't always know why. But I do know one thing and you know it too. You like him and I'm pretty sure he likes you too"

"How could you know that?" she asked skeptically.

"We cannot, but you can" said Starfire. "You're an empath Raven. You can feel what others feel. What has Beast Boy been feeling when you've been around him?"

Raven had to be honest. Lately she _had _felt strong feelings from him. She had sensed them the time they had made breakfast, when they talked after Slade showed up. Come to think she had felt it even before then. Every time he told a corny joke or tried to get her play video games. It was what she sensed at every attempt to play stankball or knock on her door to come into her room. It was all so clear now. Why had she not deciphered it before?

"Oh my God" she said in a barely audible voice.

"I knew it" Jinx said.

"Well you know there's only thing to do now" Bumblebee said.

"NO! I can't. Not yet anyway"

"Friend Raven I do not understand. Why can't you tell Beast Boy how you feel?" Starfire asked.

"I can't tell him. If I rush this my powers will go haywire. I have to wait" she tried to explain. But her friends weren't stupid, especially not Jinx, who seemed to be able to read her as if she was an empath herself.

"I've never heard a bigger lie in my entire life. You're just scared" she pink haired sorceress stated. "You're scared. Scared of letting anyone get close to you because no one's ever gotten that close before. You want what you think you can't have. It's how you know Robin so well. Takes one to know one Raven. But you'll never be happy unless you open up that clamshell and let people in"

"You don't know anything about me" Raven growled her eyes flashing red now. "Try spending a day in my shoes. One day! You think I like being referred to as 'creepy'? Having no boy look at you twice because they're afraid you'll send them to hell? To be an ugly goth girl, daughter of a fucking demon with the power to destroy the very earth on which we live? You don't know a damn thing about me Jinx, so don't pretend you do okay?"

Jinx looked for a split second that she wanted to fight back, but her features softened and she sat came up to the empath now and looked her directly in the eye.

"You're right Raven. I don't know you and I probably never will. But I do know that you like Beast Boy and he likes you. All this emotion and heartache you keep inside you, it's not good to keep it all bottled up. You need to tell him the truth about how you feel"

"Friend Jinx is right Raven" Starfire said quietly. "You are only torturing yourself"

"You need to tell him. At some point in time you have to" Bumblebee said rubbing her back.

Raven's mind was surprisingly blank. All of that yelling seemed to silence her emotions. She didn't know what to say.

"I'll think about it" was all that came out of her mouth.

Jinx didn't looked satisfied with this answer. She opened her mouth to argue but Bumblebee quickly interjected.

"Well I don't know about ya'll but I've had enough boy talk for one night"

She went over behind the couch and out of nowhere pulled out a giant duffle bag.

"It's time for a fashion show girls! Choose a costume at your own risk!"

"Ohh this sounds like fun!"

"I was wondering when we were going to get to this" Jinx smiled getting off the floor and heading towards the duffle bag and pulled out different sets of clothing.

"Umm what's going on now?" Raven asked, though her mind wasn't off Beast Boy completely she desired to know this new devilry.

"Oh you'll find out" Jinx smiled devilishly. In her hands were four different outfits. One looked like a nursing outfit (or a slutty nursing outfit), another was a wedding gown, the third was a motorbike outfit for a female, and the fourth *shudder, a lingerie outfit.

"Oh no" she murmured to herself.

"Everyone gather round" Bumblebee declared holding up a baseball cap with pieces of paper in them. "It's time to pick your outfit!"

Raven could only pray she got the motorbike one.

* * *

Beast Boy still couldn't beat Cyborg at pool. But when he grabbed Aqualad in a tag team, and in combination of Cyborg's downage of eight more beers, it ended up in victory. Of course this didn't work for long, as Aqualad was now almost passed out on the table.

"Man how are you beatin me grass stain?" Cyborg slurred. "Ah damn Aquadude! Get off the table!"

"Dude I never noticed how green he was" Robin laughed pointing at Beast Boy leaning on his pool stick. "He's like a vegetable!"

Beast Boy shook his head. _So much for one drink Robin. _Though he was pretty tipsy himself, Robin was _gone. _

He hadn't even noticed it at first, but Kid Flash had kept speeding back with more and more drinks, curtousy of ol Mikey Junior. And without even realizing it, they had gotten more and more drunk. It was all a huge blur now to Beast Boy.

"Hey trash can another game?" he said trying to stay on his feet.

"Fuck this stupid thing. I want another drunk..drink...Flashy!" Cyborg yelled.

*Zip, "Yeah Cyborg?" remarkably Kid Flash was still coherent. Beast Boy supposed it had something to do with how fast he was but he was too smashed to figure out how.

"You wanna drink Robby Rob?"

"Nah I don't wanna drink" Robin swayed. "Just get me a beer okay?"

"Will do" Flash said and in a matter of seconds he was back with more booze.

"Cheers" he said clinking his bottle against their's. And he sped off to play an increasingly wasted Speedy in foozeball.

"Man are you feeling it Aqualad? I know you live underwater but do you get what I'm saying?" Cyborg said in a happy voice.

Aqualad at this point was pretending to swim on the pool table, not even listening.

"Man did you didn't spike his drink did you?" Robin asked spilling his beer on his shirt.

"Yo I didn't do shit!" Cyborg defended taking another swig. "How bout you BB you feelin it?"

"What am I supposed to be feeling?" Beast Boy asked, his head feeling lighter and lighter with each sip he took.

"Good times! You gotta feel that shit man!" Cyborg shouted. "Booyah! HAHA!"

"You're the man Cyborg" Robin said nearly stumbling on himself. "I mean that"

"Nah Robby you the man. You is the fucking MAN!" and he patted him so hard on the back he fell to the ground. "Oh my bad! Yo my bad Blue Jay, Gold Finch, Cardinal or whatever your name is. Fuck I forgot!" he said helping Robin up.

"I meant to ask you dawg how's your girl?" a drunken Cyborg asked an equally drunken Robin. "I been meaning to ask you"

"Dude you have no idea. When we went to New York first thing we did was get undressed. And she fucked like an animal man. Oh my God you shoulda been there. I would've recorded it, but I..don't...though, think she woulda like that. But holy shit I busted a nut. It was like sex or something, only better" (A/N: No disrespect to women whatsoever. They're just drunk)

Cyborg looked at Robin for a spilt second then started laughing again. "Yo bro! I'm happy for you man. That's great I love it. The world needs more love. Just like Raven and BB!"

Beast Boy was having some difficulty trying get Aqualad off the table until he heard this.

"Uh what?"

"Come on BB, I saw you checking out Raven couple days ago! And that time ya'll was making breakfast. I think ya'll was makin waffles or somethin. Anyway I came in the kitchen and you two were bout to smooch! HAHA!"

Beast Boy, though drunk, knew what Cyborg was getting at. He went furiously red at his drunken ranting.

"Shut up tin man!"

"Oh Robin! You shoulda been there that time Raven came out of her room and hugged this dude after that dragon dude. Man I thought he was going to die! That's why I threw a stankball at him!"

"Dude chill out! I so like..I mean I don't...like" he tried to formulate the words to no avail.

"Beast Boy and Raven sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-...uh...N..G...A?" Robin couldn't even spell.

"Face it BB you looove her man. You have ever since ya'll met, I always said you two were like a married couple!"

Beast Boy was desperate as even Aqualad had stopped trying to do snow angels on the pool to listen in.

"Dammit Cyborg shut up!" he urged. "Be a little louder will you?"

"Goddamn! Just admit it! BB will you tell her already? This is painful. I'm teling ya, you two are like..."

"FUCK!" a voice yelled out of nowhere. For a tiny moment in time Beast Boy thought he had said it, as he was just about to himself at Cyborg. But turning now he saw that it was actually Speedy, who looked very angry.

"Fuck this shit! You're cheating every time!"

"Speedy you're friggin hammered" Kid Flash said casually. "Just calm down. No more drinks for you okay?"

"Man fuck this. I'm bout to head over to the bar"

"Speedy don't..."

But it was too late. Speedy was not happy when drunk, and as he stumbled over to the adult section of the bar he bumped into a rather large man carrying a large pitcher, spilling it all over the place.

"Damn it! What the hell kid!" the big man yelled at Speedy, his hands dripping with booze.

"Piss off you fat fuck!" Speedy spat. "I'm trying to get somewhere!"

"The only place you're going is the hospital" the man growled grabbing Speedy's collar. "Unless you pay up!"

Speedy didn't even bother replying. He just pumped back his fist and slammed it into the side of the ugly guy's face knocking him backwards into the bar. He got up instantly, muderous intent in his eyes and he charged right after Speedy.

"Oh hell no shit bout to go down!" Cyborg said rushing over slamming his own fist into the man. The other guy's friends soon joined in, and they were more than a match for a drunken Cyborg and Speedy.

Robin and Aqualad noticed the fight and soon they joined the fray. It soon became complete chaos, as the whole bar got involved in the brawl. Mikey was frantically trying to restore order, but no listened to him.

All the while Beast Boy just watched with mild shock.

"Too bad they're not sober" said Kid Flash coming up next to him now.

"Yeah maybe we should go now" Beast Boy said to him.

"Hey it's not every day you get into a bar fight" said Flash cracking a grin. "Wanna bust a few heads?"

Beast Boy smiled back. He was feeling good and alive. This was an opportunity he wasn't going to get again.

"Sure why not?"

And morhping into a gorilla, he entered the battle arena.

* * *

_One hour later_

Giggling, giggling and more giggling. It was a sound Raven never wanted to hear again after tonight.

She would never show her face again after this. Never again.

"Come on Raven, I think you look sexy girl"

"Easy for you to say" she hissed.

"Careful she might go demon on you Bee" Jinx laughed.

They had all picked names out of the hat. Starfire had gotten the nurse, Bumblebee the wedding gown, and Jinx the biker outfit. Leaving Raven the dreaded lingerie.

She wore the a black babydoll, with matching panties, bra, stockings and four inch heels. They had wasted no time in doing her makeup and soon she looked stunning. Of course, Raven didn't think so. (A/N: Try to picture this the best you can LOL!)

"This is horrible" she moaned.

"Oh come on Raven you can't say you don't look good" Jinx said

"I never said I didn't. But honestly, when would I ever wear this?!"

"Oh I don't know..."

"If you say for Beast Boy I swear I will send you to another dimension!"

"It's okay Raven" pipped up Starfire, who was prancing around in her nurses uniform, which consisted of a red cross hat, blouse, short skirt, white tights, and matching heels. "I find this quite enjoyable. You should too"

"I wish I could wear this every day" Bumblebee sighed staring at her lovely gown.

Raven had to admit that the outfit did feel nice. The way the skirt fluttered against her thighs, the smooth feel of the stockings. But it just wasn't her style. It was almost as bad as wearing pink.

"You know the deal!" said Jinx wagging her finger. "Now we have to walk around the tower and back like this"

"You're kidding"

"Hey no one's here Raven" Bumblebee pointed out. "It's just us and the boys shouldn't be back for another hour or two"

How very wrong they were.

Unbeknowst to the girls, the guys had just returned from their adventure, scratched and bruised, but unharmed otherwise. Kid Flash had driven home, as he was the most sober. The rest of the crew was very drunk and very sick and sought the couches immediately.

"Oh man I don't feel so good" Cyborg groaned.

"Easy guys, we'll find a trash can upstairs" Kid Flash said trying to keep the gang together. "Hey Beast Boy will you help Robin and Aqualad? I'm kind of busy here with Cyborg and Speedy"

"Fuck what happened to my face?" Speedy said rubbing his cheek which was swelling up.

"Will do" Beast Boy was the second most clean out of all of them. He had some strength left to help his leader.

"Man, I wonder what the girls have been doing" he muttered as he draped Robin around his shoulders, Aqualad on the other side.

Wasting no time, they left the garage and headed upstairs to the main room. They were about to find out.

* * *

"Come on Raven, you have the sexiest outfit, therefore you have to go first"

"What the hell kinda rule is that?" Raven cried.

They were all out in front of the door leading to the main hallway. But Raven was still reluctant to go.

"The one I just made up" Jinx replied. "Just go Raven!"

Raven sighed, she was about to open the door, when all of a sudden she heard deep voices coming from down the hall.

The boys were back? Already? It was only midnight, they weren't supposed to return until one.

But their voices were unmistakable. She could sense it was them. Not only that but she heard Cyborg's indistinguishable yell echoing in the hallway.

"Shit! Get back! Hide now!"

But it was too late. The doors opened, revealing the guys who looked as if they had a run in with pack of lions and smelled strongly of alcohol. Even then nothing could prepare her for what she saw next.

Beast Boy was standing right in front of her, Robin and Aquald on his shoulders, eyes wide and mouth agape scanning her up and down.

_Oh Azar, kill me now!_

* * *

"Toilet! Trash can! Something!" Cyborg yelled as they trudged upstairs.

"Dude we'll get there when we get there" Beast Boy snapped. "In the meantime try not to puke all over us"

Cyborg moaned, clutching his stomach. It was only a matter of moments before he blew.

"Dammit Flash we gotta hurry"

"Hey your half robot friend here isn't exactly light green bean"

"Where's the hgymmm..." Aqualad mumbled, pratically asleep. "Snow angels"

_Man everyone is really fucked up _Beast Boy thought shaking his head. He could only imagine what would've happened if they all had gotten completely smashed.

Slowly but surely they reached the main hallway leading to the game room and the kitchen.

Cyborg continued to yell. "Ahh fuck hurry up will you!" His voice echoed in the hall. "Jesus Christ!"

Trying to make it to the kitchen in time, Beast Boy rushed down the hallway and quickly opened the door.

But all thought immediately vanished from his head when he got a good look at what was in front of him. Standing, in the skimpiest, sluttiest, sexiest, mouth dropping outfit ever, was Raven who had never looked more embarrased in her entire life. And indeed his mouth did drop, almost to the floor. In fact he was so shocked at what he saw, he dropped Robin and Aqualad on the floor.

"Ow!"

"Hey what gives!"

Robin and Aqualad both got up, and even they weren't too hammered to realize what was going on in front of them. Kid Flash and the rest of the gang also stopped once they got a good look as well.

Nobody spoke. For about five seconds there was dead silence. Then, simultaneously, several things happened.

Jinx, Starfire, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad started laughing. Kid Flash scratched his head, Robin fell over, and Cyborg puked all over the floor.

As for Beast Boy and Raven, they simply continued to stare at each other.

"I think it's time we called it a night!" Bumblebee said through fits of laughter.

"Whoa! Starfire! You're hot!" Robin said trying to stand up.

"Boyfriend Robin. You are most drunk"

"Wow baby, how come you never wear that more often?" Flash asked.

"Don't start Wally"

"Blarghh!"

"Looks like Cyborg found a trash can"

All of this was irrelevant to Beast Boy and Raven. They could not stop staring at each other in shock and embarrasment.

"You look herm..uh nice" Beast Boy spoke first.

"Don't laugh" replied Raven, going furiously red. She could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. This was the last thing she wanted, for Beast Boy to see her dressed like this.

"Of course not Rae. I would never laugh at you" said the green boy putting his arm around her. "I just wanna ask you one thing"

"What?"

"Can I get a picture?"

*SMACK

Without another word, she had gone through the floor and back to her room.

"Guess I deserved that" Beast Boy muttered grinning to himself, touching the spot where she smacked him.

Oblivious to the chaos around him, Beast Boy went to the sink and got himself a glass of water. He sat down at the stool and began to think how beautiful his Raven had looked... before she hit him of course.

"God how I love that girl" he said. He toasted himself and drained his glass.

It was true. The good times had only begun.

* * *

**WOW! That was long. Sorry about it being such a read guys. They'll be shorter from here on. But only by a little bit.**

**Remember to read and review. You guys are awesome! Rock on! And good night from Brooklyn, New York!**

**~Punkrocka23**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well as I returned from a family gathering in New Jersey this past weekend, I realized I hadn't updated in nearly a week. That needed to be fixed immediately. I've decided this fic will be my top priority right now as it will be shorter than my other story 'Lycanthropy'. But make no mistake I'm not abandoning it in any way, quite the opposite. I've been writing out the next three chapters for it.**

**Well now that I'm back in Brooklyn and with a laptop I can write the next chapter. And here it is!**

**R&R!**

**Special thanks to the following who have reviewed and really helped me keep writing: Uclaasi, Katwizzle, PaulieJuice, Guest (whoever you are), SecretInvaderKay, MelonLord28, bs13, Densharr, Pinkiekeen, digimontklover, Flamestarter, xxGUSHINESSxx, N0601859**

** Voi tutti sono impressionanti. Ciao da poco l'Italia di Brooklyn!**

**Here it is**

**Chapter 8. Falling For You**

The days following the infamous 'guys night out' were exactly as expected: sick and hungover.

Bumblebee took home her disgruntled male teammates, vowing punishment when they recovered from the night of drinking and brawling.

"I think my guys need a little reminder why they're called 'Teen Titans'" she had said. "As soon as they stop puking long enough to stand, they gotta week of combat practice ahead. Thanks for the awesome night Raven and Starfire"

"Our pleasure friend!"

They took off without another word. Kid Flash and Jinx had also returned to New York in their cozy Upper West Side apartment (A/N: That's one of the wealthiest and nicest area's in Manhattan, NYC). This left Raven and Starfire to care for their own boys, who were also reeling from the previous Saturday night.

Robin and Cyborg were by far the worst, with Beast Boy not far behind. He hadn't drank quite as much as they had, but that didn't spare him a headache the next morning. Being hungover was definitely not something he enjoyed. Nor did Boy Blunder or the Tin Man, as they were confined to bed by the girls for the next two days.

Cyborg had drank so much, it had messed up some circuitry in his systems.

"Parties like that were a regular thing in my old high school" he explained. "I was a tank. I used to binge all the time"

"Cyborg that's horrible for you" Raven said handing him a red gatorade.

"I know but it was just the lifestyle I had back then. I hadn't had any booze in such a long time I guess I got carried away. I forgot what it might do to the robot half of me"

"What does it do?"

"Fucks it up. Gadgets go wrong, systems go haywire, data gets all jumbled up"

His sonic cannon arm transformed into a giant chainsaw, which spun violenty and cut the coffee table in half before he got it back under control.

"See what I mean?"

"Dude loud chainsaws don't make this headache any better" Beast Boy called from the couch clutching his head.

"So will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I can work out the problems myself, shouldn't take more than a few days. I'll be fine. In the meantime you should check on Rob over there" Cyborg indicated the pasty white, nauseous team leader, who groaned on his blown up mattress.

"Don't think he's taking his first hangover very well. In the meantime just stay away from my arm and I'm gonna take a nap" Cyborg put on some sunglasses and fell asleep instantly, snoring loudly.

Raven shrugged and teleported downstairs.

Needless to say, while Cyborg slept off his sickness, Robin could barely move. He came under the care of Starfire, still in the nurse uniform from the previous night, who attended his every need and comforted him with massages and occasional kisses. It soon became clear it was Robin's favorite outfit on his girlfriend.

"Um Starfire?" he asked weakly.

"Yes Robin" she replied sweetly.

"Can my nurse come and stay with me for awhile?"

Surprisingly, she caught on.

"Why certainly patient Robin" and she got under the covers and began snuggling with him; her petite hand slowly tracing patterns on his chest. Giggling she began kissing him on the neck.

Beast Boy, who was on the nearby sofa, simply tried to block all of this out. He loved to tease and maybe blackmail the couple every now and then, but this was pushing the limit of what he wanted to know about. He smushed his pillow against his ears to drown out the moaning and giggling. Even so he could still hear the stupid little role game going on between the sheets.

It was only due to Raven that he was saved from the episode.

"GAAHH!"

"Oh um friend Raven...what brings you here?"

"Uhhh I came to get leftovers from the fridge and give Beast Boy his advil" Beast Boy heard Raven say, who was clearly disturbed by the tone of her voice.

"You couldn't perhaps take this somewhere else could you?"

"Could you wait maybe five minutes?" Robin pleaded.

"OUT!"

Quickly the two lovebirds fled the scene, or rather Starfire carried a punchdrunk Robin out down stairs towards her room.

Beast Boy, relieved that they were gone peered up from the couch. Raven was digging around in the fridge for some dinner and held a book in her hand.

He felt uneasy, it had been two days since the incident, and she had not spoken to him, in fact she hadn't even made eye contact with him. She would only be around to check on Cyborg, then she would go back to her room. Beast Boy figured that she was avoiding him on purpose.

_Well of course she would. I mean, I did see her in a sexy ass outfit. She didn't want anyone to see her like that in the first place, much less me when I'm drunk and stupid. I shouldn't have said that last thing to her. I really fucked it up with her this time_

He debated on whether or not to say anything to her. It was a choice between space or an explanation. He decided to go with the explanation.

"Hey thanks for that" he called over giving a toothy grin.

Raven didn't even glance at him as she replied. "You're welcome"

_Again, she doesn't look at me_

Shutting the fridge door, grabbing what looked like fried rice, chicken and vegetables she tossed a package to him.

"Here's your advil by the way" she said flatly as she walked by, again without so much as an acknowledgment he was there.

Beast Boy sat up and caught the medicine. But he didn't want her to leave with the situation unresolved. He needed to apologize to her. It was now or never.

"Raven don't go, I'm sorry" as she was about to exit the room.

To his surprise and allayment, she stopped just before she opened the door.

"I owe you an apology. I don't want to go through this awkward phase. Just hear me out"

A pause.

"What do you mean?" Her voice sounded like an odd array of emotions. It was if she was trying to sound intimidating but deep down she was hurt and that was the more dominant feeling that arose out of her.

"Raven I know you're avoiding me cuz of what happened two nights ago. Will you let me explain?"

No answer this time.

He decided it was time for action a bit more drastic. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, Beast Boy dragged himself off the couch and went over to where she continued to stand towards the door.

"Rae.." he cupped a hand over her cheek who turned around now to reveal a face, full of hurt and confusion. This shocked Beast Boy to the point where he withdrew his hand, but only momentarily. It returned only this time on her shoulder.

"Raven what's wrong?"

It was only the second time he had seen her like this. The first time, Malchior had broken her heart. It had to be something serious.

"I...I don't know..."

"Look I understand if you're upset. What I said was stupid and wrong. But I was drunk, I mean you saw us. We were smashed."

"Beast Boy.."

"Raven" he cut her off. "I know you want to let me have it but listen..I guess I...the outfit. Coming through the door, that was the last thing I expected to see. It caught me offguard. But I'm so sorry if I hurt you're feelings. You _know _I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I couldn't"

Raven looked at him now, those deep, shimmering violet eyes that made his heart pound and his soul dance, pouring into him.

"You don't understand" she said quietly. "I'm not angry with you"

"Then what is it? Is there anything you want to tell me? You said that you were always here for me. Well I'm always here for you"

Again those deep violet eyes penetrated the depths of his very being. Just one look from her beautiful face look could level him. Time and space were nothing compared to her, his angel, his Raven. _My Raven._

She spoke. "It's nothing Beast Boy. I accept your apology" She gave a small but genuine smile.

"There it is" he said softly.

"What?"

"That smile. The one that should be on your face more often."

Eyes were locked. Both of their mouths hung slightly open, as if mild shock had forced them apart.

Beast Boy swallowed, the moment was here again. His mind travelled to an all too familiar idea...what would it be like to kiss those lips. Those soft, kind lips. They once held nothing good to say about him. But now, they were the reason why he was alive. _She _was the reason. His everything.

Slowly, mustering his courage, he began to move his head forward. Centimeter by cenitmeter he moved closer, both of their eyelids closing as their lips opened...

A wave of sick engulfed Beast Boy, as his head started to spin and a surge of nausea coursed through his stomach. Instead of moving in the desired direction he began to fall backwards as he could not keep his balance anymore. Groaning in pain he thought he would surely hit the harsh carpet below, but then a pair of soft, delicate hands steadied him.

"Oh my God! Beast Boy!"

"I'm fine" he grunted as he tried to stand. "I guess I wasn't ready to leave the couch yet"

"Here" Raven said as she held him up. She lead him back over to the couch where she laid him back down.

"Ugh I'll never touch another beer again. I think I'll stick to soda pop and carrot juice" he moaned as he pulled the blankets over himself.

Raven fluffed his pillow and placed it under his head.

"Serves you right" she said a smirk playing on her lips. "Honestly the only reason you all weren't arrested was partly due to the fact you had gone in civilian clothing and the fact that there was a double homicide in King's Park (A/N: Partly based off Crown Heights, Brooklyn. North of where I live in Bensonhurst). Almost every cop in town was on that scene"

"What can I say? I'm just a lucky guy" he said the familiar goofy grin returning to his face.

Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't help but give a smile all the same. She summoned a glass of water using her powers.

"Here take your advil."

"Thanks Rae"

She didn't bother to correct him. She didn't want to.

"If you need anything else just give me a call on the communicator okay?" she said.

"You're amazing Rae. Thank you" Beast Boy said his smile becoming more affectionate.

Blushing, Raven simply leaned forward and did something she had never done before and kissed him on the cheek.

Without another word she left the room and walked back to her room.

The changeling touched the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him in complete wonder and happiness. Never in a thousand years did he think he would say the words to himself. Especially about Raven, once so distant and cold, now his best friend and the most beautiful girl he had met in real life.

"I think I love her..."

* * *

Raven strode down the dark maze of the Tower, a book clutched in her hands, eyes closed.

Slowly she walked the hall, yet faster than a cannonball it seemed.

It had been close that time.

She hadn't been mad with Beast Boy. She couldn't be. No she was just torn. The full force of the realization hadn't truly settled in. That her, daughter of Trigon, a sarcastic, dark, cold-hearted, half-demon could fall for the happy, boisterous, sweet, and lovable changeling. For Beast Boy.

But at that moment it sank. She knew it to be true and could no longer deny it within herself.

"I'm falling for you" she whispered.

Looking up at the dark ceiling, her heavy heart was filled with emotion. But this time she found one that had not been there before:

It was love.

Without another thought, she breathed deeply and teleported back to her room.

* * *

**HA! I had you guys! You thought that was gonna be it didn't you? Well I wasn't gonna make it that easy, the whole concept of this fic was how hard it was to "Admit" their feelings for each other, but fear not. That's all I can say at this point, I don't want to give away anything at all****. You'll just have to wait ;)**

**I hate to leave you with a small cliffhanger, but I will be updating this week now that I'm home again. Like I said, this story will be my main focus. ****Please review as always! And rock on! **

******~Punkrocka23**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've deciced to update today! Lol. I like where this is going and I never thought it would get this popular. Thanks so much guys, I love writing and getting kind reviews from all of you makes my day.**

**I'm going to get straight into this chapter. So without further fuckin talk from me here's the story!**

**Chapter 9. Bookstores and Punk Rock Shows**

Late in summer the August heat cools and the muggy days of the northeast are turned into beautiful days of bright blue and sunshine. The sea carries gentle breezes that whistles through the docks and buildings of the waterfront.

It was a favorite month for all the Titans. They rarely ever got to enjoy it as villians were usually very active at this time of year, stocking up on money, food, and precious objects before fall and winter. But with all of them cybergenically frozen in a top secret US Government facility, the Titans were finding time to enjoy this peaceful time of year.

Robin and Starfire used it to go on romantic dates and spend more precious time with each other, previously not found due to nagging psychopaths. It was quite wonderful to watch as the two lovebirds began loving each other even more. The boy wonder seemed to spend less time in his office and more hours with his Tamaranian girlfriend on the couch or on the deck, his life never better. Everyone knew they would get married some day. It was only a matter of time. For now, they reveled in each other's company with joy and happiness.

Cyborg had more time to do...well everything. He could play basketball, lift weights, play video games, go downtown with his 'baby' and eat all the delicious meat he wanted. He also began taking skydiving lessons, acting classes, and painting instruction.

"But dude you don't act, paint or any of those things" Beast Boy had said to him.

Cyborg simply shrugged. "I gotta find something to do in my spare time. Since there's ass to kick anymore, I figured I could branch out a little and try some new things"

He pulled out a script and surveyed the contents looking mildly puzzled.

"Hey Raven, can you tell me if this southern accent sounds Jamaican or not?"

*Facepalm

Beast Boy seemed to enjoy sleeping more than he already did. Sometimes he wouldn't get up until two in the afternoon, and even then he might go straight back to bed. When not napping he trained in the gym, now vacant from Robin's precense, or took nature walks in the forests surrounding the city. But most of all, he thought of Raven. The spot on his cheek where she had kissed him still echoed her lips. Occasionally, when he would fly around the city as a Falcon (it was a new habit he was developing) he found a tall building and would perch on it and think of ways of how to tell Raven his feelings.

Unfortunately none had came to him. It seemed impossible in a way. Terra had been easy, though at the time he hadn't known that she was Slade's loyal minion and was deceiving him from her true purpose. Even so was open, easy to get along with, upbeat, full of laughter and eager for adventure. You would find no such traits in Raven; of course he liked her for different reasons. Better reasons.

It looked as if any real romantic or well thought out plan had a great chance of succeeding, but an equal chance of failing. He was sure that Raven liked him back, but he had to be delicate due to her being so unpredictable. A really corny line or joke would just backfire, and all hope of going out with her lost. It needed to be done right, in a way that she could understand and appreciate. But so far, no great idea had lit the bulb in his brain.

_If I could stop being a goober for two seconds, maybe I could just say it. "Hey Raven, I like you. Want to go to a movie sometime?" or "Raven you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen". I've played this good so far. I've stopped being annoying, I helped her make breakfast, I've been the most mature I've ever been in my life. But I need to get this right. If my nerves weren't so jittery I would've done something by now. If I fuck this up, I'll never be able to live with myself._

Little did the changeling know that a certain someone was also having a mind conference of her own.

Raven had used her own free time to meditate, go on shopping trips with Starfire every now and then, and above all- reading. She visited her favorite book store every day and picked out something new to read. It kept her mind sharp and her brain at peace. It was like chicken soup for the soul. But not even the best novel in the world could keep her thoughts off of Beast Boy. Often her mind would drift away, like a cloud floating in the sky, and it would always come back to those pointy ears, green eyes, and goofy smile. It had been bad before, but it was nothing like this. After they had almost kissed again, her emotions were ruling her mind and soul and she went to Nevermore to try and fix it.

"I'm sorry Raven, but there is no wisdom I can offer you"

"What? How? You're WISDOM, that's what you give me: advice" she had argued with her emotional entity.

"What more do you want me to give you? You already know what you must do"

"I can't do that!" she had screamed. "I just can't!"

"Oh give me a break" Brave had said rolling her eyes. "Honestly Raven this is like watching a bad soap opera. It got boring two weeks ago"

"You should've just fucked him right then and there when you had that outfit on" Rude said burping then scratching her butt. "I know I would've"

"Oh will you shut it!" Raven hissed. "I've had it up to here with all of you! You think this is easy for me? If you all know better than go tell him yourselves!"

"We aren't you Raven" Knowledge spoke. "We may make up your emotions and your feelings, but we aren't you as a person. We cannot help you. Only you can speak what you truly feel. You must tell him that you lo..."

"DON'T! Don't say that word" she had said with tears in her eyes.

"Raven" said a new voice out of nowhere. It was powerful like the roar of a river, but soft and gentle like the flow of a stream. Out of the shadows, a hooded figure with a purple cloak entered the circle stepping forward.

"Why do you hide your love for Beast Boy? All of this heartache could go away if you simply told him the truth" Love spoke.

"Who could love me?" she whispered looking down. "I can't love. It's not possible for me. I'm a demon, a witch"

"Then why am I here?" Love said with a smile. She walked over and touched Raven's chin.

"Dear child, everyone is capable of love. Even you. Remember you are only half-demon. And you decided your own fate, Trigon is no more please recall that. You are bound by nothing anymore."

"But..."

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

"Please Brave, now is not the time"

Love turned back to Raven and said the words. "You're not afraid of loving him. You're afraid he won't love you back, because no one has ever dared to love you that way before. But Raven, I believe that you have found someone unlike any other. He cares for you more than you could possibly imagine."

"That still doesn't solve my problem"

Love smiled even wider now, to Raven's slight annoyance. She leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Just admit it child"

A white flash blinded her and with that she found herself in her room once more. Alone, but not without hope.

But could she trust it?

TTTTTTTT

One Monday morning (a week and two days after the incident), Raven found herself doing her usual morning routine, which meant a bowl of rice krispies with cut up strawberries, a cup of herbal tea, and the newspaper.

She was up before any of the other Titans were and she enjoyed the peace of the morning sun shining through the window. It was slightly past eight, and she planned to visit the bookstore again. She wanted to check out a new novel that had recently come in to town off the New York times bestseller list. It was a spy story about a CIA agent investigating war crimes of the Vietnam War. Also, the bookstore was a quiet place, when the Tower became too noisy, this is where she would go. When she got back she was going to take a warm bubble bath. A wonderful day to herself.

That's when Beast Boy arrived. Yawning as he entered the room, he smiled when he saw the purple haired girl in front of him.

"Morning Rae" he greeted her.

"Morning" she replied going red at the nickname he called her now. She actually had grown to like it.

_Honestly can I not say one word to him without blushing?_

"What's up?"

"Herbal tea and breakfast. You?"

"I dunno" he said looking around. "Thing's have been getting a little boring around here. I'm trying to think outside the box a litte"

"Please tell me you're not going to play Stankball 2.0 again"

Beast Boy laughed at that. "Nah nothing like that. Cyborg's won't even be here today. He's visiting the Titans East"

Raven said nothing and continued to eat and read the paper. It wasn't a few seconds later she realized that Beast Boy was staring at her intently, that same goofy smile, fixed upon his face.

"Um what are you doing?" she asked taken aback, but again going red.

_I seriously need to have my face drained_

Beast Boy was having nervous thoughts of his own.

_Is there a reason why I'm this close? _

"Well since I'm not really doing anything today...uh..I was wondering perhaps if I could hang out with you?"

Raven cleared her ear to make sure she didn't have a hearing problem.

"Hang out? With me?"

"Come on it'll be fun. Why so surprised? You don't want me to come along?"

"No it's not that. It's just, you never have before"

Beast Boy withdrew his head. "First time for everything" echoing the words he had said the first time Raven had cooked for them.

Raven could feel his emotions. He was nervous, and determined not to scare her off. It made her smile. Maybe he really did care as much as Love said he did.

"Okay sure" she said with a smile.

"SWEET!" he exclaimed getting up from the table so suddenly it startled her. _Way to freak her out pinhead_

"Oh sorry" he apologized rubbing his head.

"It's fine" Raven said. "We'll need to leave in about 15 minutes, so get some civilian clothes and..."

*Whoosh

He morphed into cheetah and ran past her and out the door, leaving Raven flabbergasted.

_That silly green boy..._

_Shut up happy!_

_That wasn't me silly! Tehe_

Raven paused. She had thought that, not her one of her emotions.

_Oh Azar..._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Beast Boy was dressed in regular shorts, sandals, a yankees cap, and a tight dark green shirt that outlined his muscles.

_Why must he always dress in something so hot? _Raven thought as she caught herself staring at his chest and arms.

She had hoped she looked good enough. Finding something decent to wear had been a pain. She had even straightened her hair and put on makeup.

_Wait, why should I care? This isn't a date. Is it? _

She had to get a grip on herself. Just because she had feelings for him didn't mean she should worry incessantly and make a light bulb explode.

Beast boy gave a heavy sigh as he took in the sight he saw in front of him. Raven wore a white tank top with short jean shorts, jewel encrusted flip flops, and it looked as thought she had put on a little makeup. But he couldn't be sure.

_Okay Beast Boy play it cool, remember be confident. Girls like confidence. Just be the same old Garfield. Just leave out burping the alphabet. Don't do that..._

"Ready to go?" Beast Boy asked offering his elbow along with his silly smile.

Raven did not expect this gesture. She was nevertheless flattered by it.

Slowly, and like a glove she slipped her arm in between his, and they headed out the door on a gorgeous, opportunity-filled day.

* * *

Raven's favorite bookstore was in a rather odd location, but convenient.

It was called Rene's, which had been started by a French woman back in the fifties. Overtime the area became what was today known as Jump City's Chinatown, but the bookstore remained. It was in South Domino, just bordering Little Italy in the central part of the city. Whenever something stupid, idiotic or worse was going in the Tower, she would go there to sit quietly and read. Only today Beast Boy was with her, meaning the experience was going to be much different.

"So where are we headed again?" he asked as they walked in the center of the Chinese-American hub.

Raven rolled her eyes. "For the last time Beast Boy, the book store. I've said it three times already"

"I'm sorry Rae-Rae" he said wiggling his eyebrows. "I keep thinking we're going to do something fun"

"First of all, if you call me that again I will send you to another dimension" but again she felt the heat off her rosy red cheeks. "Second of all reading can be fun too. You just don't give it a chance"

"I read" Beast Boy said indigantly.

"Books Beast Boy"

"Oh" he said looking defeated. "Big deal"

Raven to her own surprise smiled at him. "You said you wanted to spend the day with me this is what we're doing. I think I can find a good book for you"

"Well if you insist"

Beast Boy smiled again. They remained silent as they observed the area around them. It was bustling with people going through the every day hustle and bustle of city life. Hot dog vendors and Chinese restaruants pocketed the streets. Many small shops and drug stores were also visible. All the while, both of them were trying to figure out something to say to each other.

"Wow, I've never been here before" Beast Boy said lightly.

"It's an interesting area. Chinatown's been growing since the sixties. I love coming here" Raven replied.

"I don't know how you would find a bookstore in this place"

"Well if you stop and look above you, you might find one"

He halted and peered above him. A large sign in purple letters reading "Rene's" over a two story building that was considerably larger than any of the other building on the block, seemed to loom over him.

"Oh hehe. How did I miss that?"

"Just come on" Raven said to him smiling grabbing his hand and leading him inside. When Beast Boy entered the room he was intrigued by what he saw. It was remarkably modern looking, the floors were carpeted, the ceiling shiny and white. It was spacious and held many shelves. There was an upstairs as well with a small room for private reading and an isle housing CD's and movies. It smelled fresh, it had an old library smell. Of course he had never been in a library before, so he couldn't be sure.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"Made a good first impression on you?"

"Maybe" he said. "But I can see why you would like this sort of place. It's so quiet"

"Yes and you have to remain quiet. It's a rule in these places" Raven warned him.

"Don't worry you won't hear a peep out of me" the green teen said zipping his lips with a smile.

"Right" Raven hadn't thought of the reprocussions of bringing one of the loudest, hyperactive people she knew into a bookstore. She felt a little uneasy about what he might do. But nevertheless she led him upstairs to some of the shelves.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding my hand"

Raven looked and saw her hand intertwined with his. She quickly let go.

"Sorry" she said quietly.

Beast Boy just went red, and she followed suit. Why did this have to be so difficult? Every time he grinned or touched her, it was the same story all over again. Life could never be simple. But then again for Raven and Beast Boy it never was.

"So what book for me did you have in mind?" he asked as they scoped the shelves. "One of your big novels?"

"I think we'll start a little smaller" Raven replied pulling out a book reading 'Learning to Count with Big Bird'

"Haha very funny" he said in a bored voice.

"Relax I'm only kidding"

She pulled out another book from the shelf.

"This is one I think you'd like. The Bourne Identity."

"Dude I love those movies!"

"Shhh be quiet Beast Boy" she said pressing a finger to her lips. "Anyway these were books before they were turned into a film series. It's got a lot of action, CIA agents, etc. I think you'll enjoy it"

"I'll take your word for it" Beast Boy shrugged. He took it from her hands and flipped through a few of the pages.

Satisfied, Raven walked away to find her desired book.

"Hey where you going?"

She turned and said, "Getting my new novel, is that okay with you?"

"Okay well I'll miss you" he waved and with another toothy grin. He sat down at a nearby table and began to read.

Raven smiled back and proceeded to head downstairs to find her desired item. She couldn't help but keep that smile, that seemed to be on her face a lot more often these days. She remembered times where Beast Boy would try so hard to get her to laugh to absolutely no avail. Now adays, just by looking at him was all it took for her to blush and smile back. It made her so much more...light. The way he made her feel was enchanting. Somehow, in the midst of all of her headaches and problems, they didn't matter when Beast Boy was around. Less like a half-demoness only capable of shadows and darkness, and more like a person. A girl in love with someone who loved her back. It was a wonderful thing to feel. But something was still holding her back from telling him the truth.

Her heart beat like a metronome as she found what she was looking for, paid for it and decided to check on Beast Boy upstairs.

When she arrived at the table he was last sitting he was gone. Confused, she decided to see where he went off to until she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she whipped around but no one was there.

She felt another tap on her shoulder, she turned around but again no one was there.

This was getting weird.

"Beast Boy?"

She could sense he was around somewhere. She could feel his emotions in the room.

"Beast Boy what are you..."

Another tap on the shoulder and this time Raven caught a glimpse of a small green mouse running away underneath a shelf. Slightly amused she scanned around for the changeling.

"I know you're there Beast Boy. Remember I'm an empath I can sense you" she called. No answer.

Sighing she figured she might as well play the game, find Beast Boy and go. She strode through isles looking for him. Slowly she walked forward trying pick out his position. She felt she was getting closer, his happiness and joy giving him away. It was an easy emotion to detect, and she knew that it was only matter of moments until she found him.

Raven stopped, sensing he was right there..but where?

All of a sudden she heard a tiny *zip. She turned around to see Beast Boy standing in front of her, a most wide grin on his face.

He reached out his hand and touched her on the cheek. Raven thought she might go to puddy as his face drew near. Closer and closer he came just inches apart until..."Tag! YOU'RE IT!" he said and he ran away laughing.

Raven didn't know whether or not to be angry or just laugh. But either way he wasn't going to get away with the stunt he just pulled.

_So that's how he wants to play. Well I'll just have to play harder_

She began to search around with vigor. But soon it became frustrating, she knew he was there but the bookshelves made it difficult to track him, in addition his shapeshifting abilities allowed him to sneak around more inconspicously.

"Damn that boy" she muttered. Peering around shelves she could feel him toying with her. It was amusing in a way, but she was determined to have the last laugh. She stopped and started to channel her energy on finding him. All went dark and peaceful, her mantra sounding off in her head.

_Azarath Mention Zinthos..._

Her spirit of being concentrated on finding Beast Boy. Oh he was close, in fact she could sense him just around the corner of the next isle.

Coming back to herself and breaking her trance, she heard a tiny snicker from behind the next shelf. Smirking she prepared to pounce as she quietly tip-toed to the end of the isle.

_Here I come Beast Boy_

After giving a few more seconds, she sprinted around the corner and lo and behold there he was. Not expecting her Beast Boy was caught off guard and took off running.

"Get back here!" she yelled as she chased him down.

"HAHA!"

What followed was a wild goose chase. They weaved in and out of the shelves and rows; all the while Beast Boy was laughing and pretty soon Raven found herself laughing as well. Beast Boy used his morphing to avoid Raven's levitating, while Raven used her powers to constantly tab him. And both were having an equal good time out of it.

They were having so much fun they didn't notice a stack of books laying in the middle of one isle.

Beast Boy didn't avoid it in time, soon he went flying to the floor, followed suit by the empath, who at that point had almost caught up to him.

She landed on top of him in an awkward position. Rather like the one people engage in when making babies.

"Ummm"

"Hehe this is..." but Beast Boy couldn't finish the sentence. It didn't feel awkward, it felt _good. _The feel of her soft skin against his, her breasts pushing up against his chest. Her silky legs entwined with his own. Something in the crotch area of his pants woke up with a start.

"Raven?"

She could feel her heart beat, her blood rushing to her face. His toned muscles felt solid and smooth. His ruffled hair was positively adorable, that six pack, the pointy fang, the cute pointy ears...

"Beast Boy..."

Both were about to lose control, there was no stopping what they felt. Heat simmered from each other's bodies, hormones raged and emotions went rampant. Feet went numb and hearts pounded with excitement, the enormous significance of the moment taking over their very existence. And lips steadily moved closer...

Then a loud, stern "Ahem" was heard from above.

Screeching to a halt, both teens slowly looked up to see a strict, stern, unhappy librarian hovering over them, not looking pleased in the slightest bit.

Raven's mind went into mild overdrive

_We are sooo screwed_

* * *

"I can't believe you got me kicked out of that place. That was my favorite bookstore!"

"I'm sorry Rae. You'll find another one."

"You don't understand you imbecile! I've been going to that place for years. The librarian there liked me until you're stupid little tag game!" She hit him hard on the arm.

"OW! Raven that hurt"

"Serves you right" she said. Raven was half upset, half amused at the changeling. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long, but she was still pissed about getting kicked out of the store.

"Look I'm sorry okay?" he said trying to ease the tension. "Honestly I am. I should've thought it beforehand. It was stupid"

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why couldn't you have just sat down and read your book quietly?"

"Well I did, for about ten minutes. Then I got bored."

"Seriously? I was gone for fifteen minutes. You couldnt've waited five more?"

Beast Boy's smile returned to his face. "Raven come on you know me. I can't sit still for that long. The book was fine, but it more exciting to play tag. Besides you know you were having fun"

Raven's smile also returned. "It's fine. I'll apologize to her next week, I guess it was sort of fun"

His smile grew bigger and they then started to walk out of Chinatown to the central part of the city. They bypassed Little Italy and hit downtown, where cars and traffic were everywhere. Beast Boy soon grew hungry.

"Dude let's get something to eat. I'm starving"

Raven looked at her watch- 1:35.

"Okay, where do you wanna go?"

"Well not to Mikey's place that's for sure"

"Good idea" Raven agreed. "In the meantime, you can lead the way. I don't know downtown very well"

Beast Boy soon came upon a Chipotle, where they ate for the next hour. Afterwards they went out for ice cream, with Beast Boy getting vanilla and Raven chocolate.

It was turning into a good day for them both, there was no escaping their love for each other, because that's exactly what it was turning into. Each remembered that they had almost kissed (for about the fourth time in a month), but neither one dared to reignite the flames. Love causes many actions, but it can also cause timidness. In Raven and Beast Boy's case, their happiness soared when in the precense of one another, but were too afraid to speak what they really thought about each other. Each had their reasons, but those reasons were the lock sealing what was felt inside, encasing the love begging to break free.

It would take the right key to make them admit what they truly harbored.

Time passed and the afternoon came. They had talked the day away, interacting, joking, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They entered goofy shops, a novelty store, and the mall. Only instead of shopping like Starfire would have made them do, they just messed around like in the bookstore.

They tried on silly clothes, listened to music in the Apple Store, sprayed perfume at each other in Belk (they got kicked out of there too), and teased passing people who looked odd or weird looking.

By the time they left, neither of them could remember a time when they had so much fun. Not in general, but with each other. It was something to behold. The dark, stoic Raven and the goofy, upbeat Beast Boy, together having a blast.

They were having such a riot, that they didn't even realize the time.

"Eight o'clock Beast Boy, we should get back to the Tower"

The sun was still hovering above the skyline. It was August, and the days were still long and weather warm and gentle. Beast Boy still couldn't believe how fast they day had went.

"Alright but can we teleport? My feet are killing me. I don't wanna walk anymore"

Raven was about to summon her magic, to take them back to the tower when she heard Beast Boy's voice go "DUDE!"

Raising an eyebrow, she saw him run over to a large poster taped to a concrete building on their street. He looked it up and down and began to whine.

"Aw man! I totally forgot it was today!"

Raven ambled forward to where Beast Boy stood, bent over in defeat. She casually glanced at the colorful poster. It had pictures of men with guitars and microphones. Upon the poster read,

**Prepare for the ultimate PUNK tour!**

**Green Day + Blink-182**

**Monday, August 20th Verizon Wireless Ampitheater**

**Jump City 7:30pm**

Raven was unfamiliar with these bands, but clearly they meant something to Beast Boy.

She turned back to him now.

"Why didn't you buy tickets if you wanted to see them so bad?"

"You think I didn't try. I asked Robin months ago but he said no cuz we were still fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. By the time we got back it was all sold out"

Raven thought for a moment. It was possible. Tricky, but possible. Sneaking in was the least of their worries.

"Where's the Verizon Wireless Ampitheater?" she asked him.

"North of here. Just outside of town. Why?"

She tried to picture a giant stadium, full of fans and rockstars on the stage. Then she commanded her total power and pulled Beast Boy towards her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You want to see your show or not?"

His eyes lit up in excitement. His ears pointed up and the sparkle returned to his eye.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you Beast Boy" Raven replied smiling, which he returned. They held hands, as Raven concentrated and summoned a black orb to transport them to their desired destination.

The orb surrounded and engulfed them.

Within seconds they were gone.

* * *

When Beast Boy came to he was shivering with cold. He hated that effect of Raven's magic.

He was warmed within seconds however when he felt a breeze rustle his face, and the air between his toes. He could smell cigarettes, sweat and booze. The noise of a large crowd rang in his ears.

"Beast Boy open your eyes" he heard Raven say.

As he lifted his eyelids he noticed two people edging by him. Looking around further, he saw many other young men and women cheering and hollering in the stands. But what really caught his eye was what lay in front of him. A stage and three men, dressed in punk rock clothing, tattoos, spiky hair and Converse All-Stars. People were cheering as the band was up in the center, ready to rock.

The black spiky haired guy, who was short but looked ready to jump off a ten story building spoke up. Raven assumed he was the leader of the group.

"Hello Jump City!" Billie Joe Armstrong (A/N: Lead singer/guitarist for Green Day) said into the microphone. "You ready for a fuckin kick ass show tonight?"

The crowd roared about ten times louder than before.

"You did this?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Am I good or what?" she replied with a huge smile.

"You're the best is what you are"

Before Raven could reply, Billie Joe spoke into the microphone, drowning out any audible words she might have made.

"Let's get this shit started! Fire it up Tre!" (A/N: Tre Cool is the drummer)

Raven barely had time to ask Beast Boy what was coming, as the clack of drumsticks echoed about four times, and then the blast of a Fender Stratocaster guitar rocking her eardrums.

She clutched her ears in pain. Never before had she heard anything that loud. The sound was inconceivably brash and raw. It made Punk Rocket sound tame. Not even her deepest concentration to block out the noise would help her. She couldn't even hear herself think.

Regretting slightly that she teleported this close to the stage, she looked over at her green companion who instead of dropping to his knees in pain like she had, was dancing and banging his head to the music like a maniac.

Temporarily forgetting the pain in her ears, she noticed everyone else doing the same. Jumping up and down, carrying people who were stage diving, drunken idiots who were taking in the insanity and channeling it into one big ball of energy with the power of a thousand suns.

Not knowing what else she was going to do, she simply let go of her hesitation, began dancing and tried to sing along to the lyrics pouring out of Billie Joe Armstrong's mouth.

**"Don't wanna be an American Idiot!"**

**"Don't wanna nation under the new media!"**

**"And can you hear the sound of hysteria?"**

**"The subliminal mind fuck America!"**

* * *

**"No time to chase the world go round"**

**"Cuz you know where I'll be found, when I come around"**

**"When I Come Around"**

**"When I Come Around"**

**"When I Come Around"**

**"When I Come Around!"**

The set ended with Green Day's encore, in which they played "Wake Me Up When September Ends" and "When I Come Around", with the crowd cheering like mad.

"Up next, get ready for blink-182! Thank you Jump City and good night!"

They played their last note and left the stage to thunderous applause. By this time Raven thought she might never hear again, but Beast Boy was having the time of his life.

"Wow! I mean wow that was just...wow! Thank you so much Raven I can't honestly thank you..."

"WHAT?"

Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion.

"Why are you talking so loud?"

"SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU"

Chuckling he leaned over and yelled in her ear, "THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME THIS CLOSE. DO YOU LIKE THE MUSIC?"

Raven stopped and put a hand to her mouth. Had she really been talking that loud?

"Was I speaking a bit too loudly?" she asked though she could only hear the words come out in little more than a mumble.

"Just a tad bit"

"How are you not deaf?" she asked surprised he wasn't talking as loud as she was.

"I've been to these concerts before" he said pointing to his ears. "You get used to it."

"Are my ears gonna be stuck like this forever?"

"Haha no you'll get your hearing back within a few hours. How did you like Green Day?"

"They were...very loud"

Beast Boy laughed at this. "I knew they might be a bit too much for you to handle. But I think you'll like blink-182"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing. Just enjoy the music" the changeling laughed.

All of a sudden the lights dimmed, and they intermission was over. Three different people came on to the stage as the words 'blink-182' lit up in flashy, colorful letters above them. They seemed much bouncier and a little more light than Green Day, but any hope of a peaceful concert were dashed when the the guitarist and bassist began to speak into the microphone.

(Another quick note: You REALLY have to have gone to one of blink's shows to understand their humor. Don't think I'm weird this is what they do lol)

"What's up all you fuckers?" Tom Delonge, the guitarist yelled.

"Don't mind Tom, he's just constipated and pissed off he hasn't masturbated in two days" Mark Hoppus, the bassist cracked.

"It's true, I have remained celibate from myself for two days. I gotta admit I don't like it very much. I thought I'd try it but it hasn't worked out. I'm probably just gonna whack off on stage in front of everybody. Hope you guys don't mind"

Raven had never heard statements so bizzare. But to her surprise, everyone was cheering and laughing as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Evidently, these guys were known for their rude humor and antics. She could see why Beast Boy liked them so much. Toilet talk was right up his alley.

"So everyone say hi to Travis. He's gonna be back here drumming for awhile, he might get lonely so keep him company with lots of hugs, kisses and butt sex" Mark said.

The crowd cheered and whistled, a few girls threw their bras onstage. The heavily tattoed man on drums in the back was Travis Barker, a quiet but fierce drummer who was very popular with the ladies.

"Alright enough bullshit" Tom laughed. "I think we've bored everyone enough cuz we're fat and old and nobody likes us. (A/N: they're in their thirties lol). Let's play a song Mark"

"Hey you guys know this is a rock show right?" Mark asked.

More cheering from the crowd.

"Well that's where you little fuckers are haha. Quick question, who's fallen in love at a rock show?"

Random screams from the crowd, Raven was puzzled by the question.

"Well I hope some of you have and I hope I can make some more couples here tonight. They should just call me cupid. Seriously I need some wings, a dress and some arrows"

Raven could sense Beast Boy shifting uncomfortably at this. He began twidling his thumbs. Raven went red. How she wanted to be with him and admit the truth.

"I can give you a dress I stole one from my mom yesterday" Tom snickered.

"This one's dedicated to love and it's called the Rock Show" Mark continued.

Again the clicking of drumsticks and the loud blast of a guitar.

It wasn't as blasting as Green Day, though still quite loud. Raven found the riff quite catchy. Then she listened to the lyrics sang by Mark.

**"Hanging out behind the club on the weekend**

**Acting stupid getting drunk with my best friends**

**I couldn't wait for the summer and the warped tour**

**I remember the first time that I saw her there"**

Beast Boy looked towards his friend. She stared back at him.

**"She's getting kicked out of school cuz she's failing**

**I'm kinda nervous cuz I'm thinkin that she hates me (A/N: I changed the lyrics to suit their relationship)**

**She's the one she'll always be there**

**She took my hand and that made it I swear!"**

They inched towards each other, the volume of the music not even pentrating their ears.

**"Cuz I fell in love with the girl at the Rock Show**

**She said 'what' and I told her that I didn't know**

**She's so cool gonna sneak in through her window**

**Everything's better when she's around**

**Can't wait til her parents go out of town**

**I fell in love with the girl at the rock show"**

The main rift began again and Beast Boy slid his hand down her arm. How he wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her how beautiful she was.

**"When we said we were gonna move to Vegas**

**I remember the look her mother gave us**

**Seventeen without a purpose or direction**

**We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation!"**

And the chorus began over again. His hand found it's way to hers asking permission to hold. She followed suit by taking it in hers.'

**"Black and white picture of her on my wall**

**I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting**

**And if I had another chance, I'd still ask her to dance**

**Because she kept me waiting"**

Slowly Beast Boy drew her in close. Her back was resting against his chest. Raven's heart pounded. She had forgotten that he was taller than her now.

**"I fell in love with the girl at the Rock Show**

**She said 'what' and I told her that I didn't know**

**She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window**

**Everything's better when she's around**

**Can't wait til everyone's out of town**

**I fell in love with the girl at the rock show"**

The main riff repeated and Beast Boy put his arm around her chest.

**"With the girl at the rock show"**

Raven responded by squeezing his hand tightly.

**"I'll never forget tonight, I'll never forget tonight"**

Beast Boy smelled the lavender in her hair. He swore it put a spell on him.

**"With the girl at the rock show"**

Raven did not attempt to kiss him. Even now, the prospect frightened her. But nevertheless, she hung on to his hand and pressed herself against his body and didn't let go. She would never let go.

**"I'll never forget tonight"**

_Should I kiss her? Is this the moment? _The changeling hesitated. This was a moment, but was it the right moment? They had been close so many times before. Could this be it? _No, I don't want to risk that now. For now, holding her in my arms is enough. Just having her here is worth more than any kiss I could give her_

**"With the girl at the rock show"**

Raven closed her eyes and lay her head against his upper chest. She did not care if he made a move, as long as he was close, that was okay. It was all okay...no worries...for once...she loved and felt loved.

**"I'll never forget tonight"**

Beast Boy would never forget this night. Neither would Raven. It was the start of something special, close, sacred, and unimaginable. Though they did not share their first kiss that night, they shared something even more meaningful.

It was the moment they knew, they loved each other. For better or worse, they loved one another with mind, heart, spirit and soul.

And it all began at a rock show.

**"With the girl at the rock show"**

* * *

**Holy fuck! That took me FOREVER to write. I got major writers block, and I will continue to edit and check for mistakes as I am sure this is not perfect spelling wise and maybe a bit grammatically. But it's done and I thank you all so much for sticking by this story. I mean 75 reviews is the most I've ever had as a writer. **

**I'm sorry if some of you thought this was the big moment that they kissed. Do not worry that will come soon, but I figured this was more sentimental. Not all moments with love involve kissing. But like I said they will soon. Just bear with me like you have so far.**

**Thank you all. Remember to read and review and I hope this wasn't too long.**

**Rock on from Brooklyn**

**~Punkrocka23**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys this just heads up. I'm sorry if you think I uploaded two chapters in one day. But I realize I made a mistake.**

**Because of the whole stupid thing with Cata that was considered 'Chapter 10' and a lot of people who follow this story reviewed that, so they can't review on the real chapter I just posted. **

**So in order to get you guys opinions, I posted this little sticky note as chapter 10, and the update as chapter 11 to get the usual feedback.**

**Once again I'm sorry if I confused anyone. But I love getting reviews and this was so I could see what you all think on the new chapter.**

**Plus the next update's gonna be in a few days so no worries :)**

**This should clear this mess for good. So remember to tell me what you think of the real thing!**

**Peace out! **

**~Punkrocka23**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well everyone. Here's the REAL update. Sorry for that temporary distraction with Cata.**

**Let it be noted that she will be ignored from now on concerning this fic. You all deserve better.**

**This chapter will be much shorter than the last but no less important.**

**As per usual, read, review and need I say it? Rock on!**

**Without further ado**

**Chapter 10. The Masterplan**

Beast Boy didn't know where he was. It was honestly impossible to tell. Not even the difference between night and day could be accurately distinguished.

Mist, as thick as flour surrounded his being. He couldn't see more than a few feet ahead of where he stood. The emptiness was ever present, there was nothing in this place. Just him and a discernless void.

"Hello?" he called out to no one in particular.

No answer.

He walked around for a bit, wandering completely aimlessly. Beast Boy wasn't sure he liked this place or not. It was so empty, you couldn't even make a joke about it. You couldn't love it or hate it. It was just a big blank nothing.

_Empty..._

All of a sudden he could feel another presence. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. But he could turn into animals after all, those senses never lied to him. Someone was watching him.

"Beast Boy..." a voice called.

He turned around.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Again, "Beast Boy..."

The voice was mysterious. But it did not frighten him, rather it was calming, soothing, and wonderfully serene. Softer than the wind, and pleasant to the touch. But who was it?

"Beast Boy come here" it said now slightly more distant.

He wanted to of course. The voice was intruiging, his heart beat in desire, but there was a slight problem.

"How can I find you?" he called his voice echoing through the mist. "This fog is too thick. You're so far away"

Then without anticipation, the mist began to clear. Slowly it gave way to light and sunshine broke through the layer of fog. It blinded Beast Boy, who had trouble seeing.

"I'm closer than you think" the voice said which sounded much nearer now. "Much closer"

The sunlight blocked out all else. But then he noticed a figure in the middle. It came steadily came closer to him as if walking on air. The rays danced around it, like fireflies on a warm summer night. Soon the figure was so close, it blocked all else out of Beast Boy's vision.

With nothing impairing his eyesight, he looked up to see who the strange person was. To his astonishment, he saw it was Raven.

Only she looked a little different that usual. Instead of her black leotard, it was white with a longer hood with matching boots. Her hair was it's usual bob, but what struck him the most was her smile. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her face. It wasn't forced, rather it was kind, sweet, and made his heart flutter. It gave off nothing except pure happiness.

"Raven?"

"Hey Gar" she said still smiling. The sun still shone behind her, making her seem more beautiful.

Beast Boy was awed.

"I knew it was you"

"You did, did you?" she asked slyly.

"Of course. I would know your voice 5000 miles away"

He got up from the ground and saw that Raven was surveying him with great interest. As if she was merely teasing him with a mere glance of her eyes, those dark, deep, violet eyes. They could level him to the ground and he would never get up again.

"What Gar?" she said in a silky tone taking her delicate hand and massaging his hair.

"Well I don't know" he said trying not to stutter at the pleasure he was feeling from Raven's hand in his hair. "It's just you I guess"

Raven continued to smile and massage his head. When she didn't say anything he continued.

"You make me feel so happy, I can't even begin to tell you how I feel. It's just you Raven, I mean on the surface you seem emotionless and cold, but I know what you really are"

Raven withdrew her hand and started to rub his chest.

"What am I Garfield?" she whispered drawing close.

Breathing deeply he answered her. "The strongest, sexiest, coolest, most beautiful girl I've ever met. And I only wish I had the guts to tell you sooner"

He closed his eyes, too scared to see what her reaction might be.

But then he felt a pair of soft lips against his. Opening his eyes he saw the dark beauty was kissing him, and very passionately too. Wasting no time began to kiss back, his mouth moving in sync with hers. He had always wondered what her lips had tasted like. It was even better than he had imagined.

Then he felt the tip of her tongue against his mouth, demanding entry, which he immediately complied. His tongue explored her mouth and vice-versa. He heard a small moan escape her lips and it only turned him on more.

_This is what heaven must feel like_

Then for a split second she pulled away from him. Not wanting her to go he reached out for her, but the light became so bright, he couldn't see anything in front of him. Raven continued to step back.

"No wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm not going anywhere Garfield. In fact I'm right here in front of you" were the last words he heard as the light consumed his love and everything around him...

Beast Boy awoke with a start jumping in an upright position.

"Whoa" he said to himself.

He remembered every detail of the dream he had just experienced. It had seemed so real, Raven, the kissing, her taste in his mouth, the thing that he had so long desired had seemingly come true. He had never felt happier in his life. Until the sun had come up spoiling it.

"Damn it" he muttered. The sun shone in his eyes, making him squint. Beast Boy always welcomed the promise of a new day, but this time he cursed the sun for waking him up in the middle of the best dream he ever had.

Beast Boy looked at the clock -10:30. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep now even if he tried, besides he was hungry and it was time he got up anyway.

Stretching as he leapt out of bed he looked down at the crotch of his boxers.

"Hmm, that's some morning wood alright" he muttered as he headed towards his bathroom.

He stopped in front of the toilet and began to take a whizz. All the while he mentally slapped himself. How come he had no problem telling Raven how he felt in his dreams but he was bumbling idiot in real life?

Still peeing, he tried to reimagine her lips against his. The sweet smell of lavender, and the touch of her soft skin against his body. It had made him so happy.

But it all had been a dream. Just a dream.

And Beast Boy could only wonder when he would gather the courage to make it reality.

* * *

Places unfamiliar had always made Raven somewhat uncomfortable.

But this one seemed to draw her in with curiosity more than fear.

Levitating through a thick brush in an ancient woods, with years uncounted, she tried to recall a time where she had been in a setting such as this. But memory would not serve her. Only her intense confusion and quest to know where she was could lead her onward at this point.

Looking upward she saw it was nighttime in the sky, only there wasn't really a sky. The treeline was so thick, not even a patch of midnight blue could be seen. Just the outline of pine branches, with cones along the needles.

Forever it seemed to Raven this night, it wasn't unpleasant, but it seemed everlasting. Where was she headed? Was there any point or purpose in going further into this forest? Was she lost? Could she find her way back and to where?

Panic began to envelop her mind, which it rarely did. She was Raven, the stoic empath, she reveled in the darkness. Never did she feel afraid of it. But the Creatures of the night watched her with keen eyes. Animals stirred at her presence in their woods. She could sense them all around her in every hole and tree branch. What kind of place was this? Was this a form of hell?

Her salvation came in the form of a small clearing. She walked ahead and saw that the moonlight was entering and beckoning down on a small pond within the clearing. Small bushes marked the edge of it, and moss and deep grass surrounded the pool. No trees were to behold in this tiny forest oasis.

She came upon the clearing. The moon was out, and it was full. Stars outlined the night time sky. The light gave her a small hope somehow. As if there was nothing to fear after all, rather there was simply beauty to behold. It calmed her senses and she removed her hood from her head.

The pool was clean, the water a deep blue, but at the same time you could see down to the bottom. Raven could make out minos scampering away like darts as she approached the water. Peering down she saw her reflection. At first it was just her normal self, nothing out of the ordinary. That is until her reflection began to change. Her cloak turned a scarlet red, her eyes doubled and glowed the same blood red scarlet. Worst of all was her mouth; it had curved into an evil smile with razor sharp teeth to match. A monster stared back at her.

"No!" she yelled as she jumped back from the pool. Her heart was pounding and her breathing became fast and rapid.

Then someone spoke behind her. "What's wrong Raven?"

She turned around and saw that it was Beast Boy standing tall, looking relaxed, but with a hint of concern.

"Beast Boy?" she asked.

"Raven are you okay?" he said stepping forward.

"Beast Boy I..." she said quietly looking down not willing to face him.

"Come here" he said beckoning her.

Running and unable to contain herself she threw herself into his body hugging him tightly. She remembered doing so once before, but that was different; a time period in which truths could not be revealed and feelings kept inside. But all she could do now was try and comfort herself in knowing that she was safe in his arms.

"I'm a monster" she whispered to him.

"No you're not Raven. Don't say that."

"I saw myself in that pool. I'm a demon. A witch, a despicable..."

"Shhhh. It's okay I'm here" Beast Boy cut her off rocking her back and forth. Tears streamed down her face now. It wasn't like her to lose control like this. IT had something to do with the changeling, he had this effect on her. But mostly it was the fact that she felt so lost...and alone. More alone than she ever had before in her life.

Raven felt a gently hand cup her chin. She was forced to look directly into his eyes. His green ones mixing with her purple ones.

His hand then went for her cheek, her tears were wiped away by his gloved hand. He stared so deeply at her, she thought she might cry again, but this time for a different reason.

"You think you're alone Raven, but you're not..." Beast Boy said as he leaned in closer to her.

Raven did not fight it, she simply went every step of the way and soon her lips met his in a soft kiss.

She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck and his hands found her waist.

This moment could last forever, and Raven would have been perfectly okay with that. Just her and Beast Boy in this small paradise, sharing every moment of their lives together. Then moving with his weight, she stepped into the moonlight which became overwhelmingly bright.

"What the...?"

Her eyes opened to the light of the sun entering her room. Birds were chirping outside. But the light was paralyzing her vision.

_Forgot to shut the damn curtains_ she thought. Rolling over she peered at the clock-10:36.

That was late for her. She supposed she better get up and see what everyone else was doing. But intense regret flooded her system as she couldn't help think what might've been had she simply shut her drapes like she always did. That dream was frightening, yet wonderful at the same time.

"Can I ever admit the truth to him?" she asked herself as she put on a pair of pajamas and a t-shirt over her underwear and bra.

And to her own frustration, she couldn't come up with an answer.

* * *

There was nothing Cyborg loved better than cooking a good meal on a beautiful morning.

"Okay ya'll breakfast is served!"

On a Wednesday morning (two days after the concert), the kitchen smelled of a delicious assortment of things Cyborg had prepared, which Robin and Starfire eagerly awaited.

"Thank you friend Cyborg, the breaking of the fast looks most wonderful" Starfire said excitedly.

"You're a better cook than anyone I know" Robin said grabbing silverware.

"Learned it from my folks. Especially my mom, she was a great cook" Cyborg remarked flipping some eggs one more time and putting them on a plate.

"Alright here we go. Bacon, pancakes and eggs for Rob" He pushed the plate in front of the boy wonder.

"Next, for Miss Starfire, a ham and cheese omelet with mustard with toast" He gave her the meal.

"Don't forget the assortment of sprinkles I require for the toast" Starfire added.

"Ahh how could I forget" Cyborg smiled at the Tamaranian's unusual tastes, which at this stage would probably never be normal.

A timer dinged in the background.

"And just in time!" he said running over to the toaster. Immediately four flying objects were projected high in the air and landed on another plate. Cyborg poured on the maple syrup and gave a mighty sniff.

"Man how I love waffles!"

"What person doesn't?" Robin asked rhetorically. "I doubt anyone likes them as much as you do Cyborg"

"Well I do remember once Raven saying that she liked them 'more than life itself'" Starfire said.

Cyborg chuckled. "That's not too far from the truth. It's her favorite"

Without another word, they began to eat hungrily. After a few minutes Robin spoke up.

"Cyborg dis is fwantastik" he said through a mouthful of food.

"Yes 'praises to the chef' as I think that is the saying"

"Thanks ya'll. I'm just glad I got here before Beast Boy did. Grass stain would've tried to get me to make tofu eggs" Cyborg said making a face. "I hate that nasty shi...oh well speak of the devil. Mornin BB"

Beast Boy had just entered the room, hunched over and shuffling his feet. He still looked tired from the previos night.

"Good morning friend Beast Boy" Starfire greeted.

"Hey Star"

He continued to shuffle on through to the fridge, taking out some yogurt and some fruit salad.

"It smells like innocent slaughtered animals in here tin man" he mumbled sitting back down after getting a fork and spoon.

"Really? I was under the impression it smelled like food" Cyborg countered.

"Guys let's not start. It's too early for this" Robin cut them off. "Beast Boy you look wiped. Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept great" Beast Boy replied with a slightly stupid grin.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out bird boy"

"Oh really? Good dream I assume?"

He chomped on some cantalope and mixed strawberries in with the yogurt (yes it was the vegetarian kind, if there is any :p). A sort of dreamy look was on his face.

"What would make you say that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well Mr. Johnson seems to be very excited this morning" Robin replied edging his chair away from the changeling while Starfire giggled.

He looked down at his pajamas. It didn't take much for him to get excited these days did it?

Blushing a little bit, he squeezed his legs together.

"Well even if it was a dream, who said I would be telling you?"

"Come on BB. You know you're gonna tell me later when no one's around. You know you want to tell, so you might as well" Cyborg said with a sly grin.

The green teen debated this for a moment. What could it hurt? As long as Raven wasn't around; he could trust them not to tell her. Besides, it _was_ a pretty cool dream he had just had.

"Okay fine I'll tell. Just keep it to yourselves" he said.

"Fine"

"I shall do the zipping of the lips"

"Get on with it!"

Smiling a little Beast Boy cleared his throat and began.

"Okay, so you know I'm in the middle of this...well I don't know what it was really. It was kinda like a nothing thingy kinda world..I dunno. Anyway there was a lot of mist so I couldn't see a whole lot. Then I hear this voice calling my name. At first I didn't know where it was coming from, and it was pretty far away. But then the mist started to clear, I was like "Dude no way!" And then this figure started to walk towards me and it got all sunny. Pretty soon she was right next to me and I knew who it was"

"And?" Cyborg inquired.

Beast Boy took a deep breath. "It was..."

But before he could finish his sentence the doors slid open, revealing Raven in her pajamas, her usual dull expression plastered on her face.

Looking around she raised an eyebrow. "Uhh why is everyone looking at me?" she asked.

Instantly, the other four Titans turned back around. Robin suddenly became very interested in his eggs, Starfire started to whistle off-key, and Cyborg snorted loudly.

"Man if that wasn't a dead give away I don't know what was" he muttered taking off his chef's hat and cutting his waffles.

Beast Boy, as per usual, went beet red and tried hard not to look at Raven, who entered the kitchen and started making her usual herbal tea. The process was much louder than usual. The clanking of the spoon, opening of the box of tea bags. None of the chatter that usual filled the kitchen was present. The only sound audible was the clanking of forks and knives, whistling, and the annoying sound of clearing one's throat too many times.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, half puzzled, half annoyed. "No one's talking, not even Beast Boy"

"Especially not Beast Boy" Cyborg cracked under his breath. He was silenced by a kick in the shin from the green boy under the table, which hurt him more than Cyborg.

"What was that?"

"Erm nothing" Cyborg continued to eat his waffles, but looking down while he did so, smirking.

_This is getting too weird _Raven mused. She shrugged it off and carried her tea sitting on the stool next to Beast Boy. She noticed he looked a little tired and was struggling to shove his yogurt in his mouth.

"Sleep okay?" she asked him.

"Oh better than you think" Cyborg said.

At this Raven glanced at Beast Boy, who had gone red and put his head down on the table. She could sense feelings off him. _Sexual feelings. _They were strong, no doubt it was the testosterone in his system. But after a few moments she noticed something peculiar. The sexual energy wasn't from his Playboy collection. They were for her.

_And from the looks of all the sleeping comments I'd guess he had a dream about me. _

She didn't want to delve any further, but it was too irresistable. If Beast Boy was dreaming about her, she at least wanted to see a glimpse of what it was like. Slowly and cautiously she closed her eyes and probed his mind.

At first all was blank; he wasn't thinking much but then again he never did all that often. But after a few seconds that same sexual tension came back, only this time, much stronger than before. Going further she saw mist surrounded her gaze as a figure that looked like Beast Boy stood cluelessly in the center. Raven could hear voices; it sounded as though Beast Boy were calling out to someone but she couldn't make out what.

As she tried to hear more closely, light began to shine through the fog and it blinded the changeling. However Raven's field of vision remained perfectly clear as another figure, clad in white moved towards him. Watching closely, she suddenly realized it was herself. It was her in her most powerful form when she combined with her emotions. But why would Beast Boy dream of that?

Suddenly she saw her 'white' self stop in front of Beast Boy, blocking out the light. Words were exchanged, and again Raven couldn't hear what was being said. Then something happened- she kissed him. Long and lovingly on the lips. And it was at this moment that the sexual energies reached its peak. It was so overwhelming, that Raven could feel Lust screaming to break free, to take control and give Beast Boy a ride he would never forget. The pleasure was so intense, she had to bite her lip from completely losing it.

And then, in a white hot flash, she withdrew herself from his mind and returned to the present so quickly, she stood up and knocked over her mug of tea, the glass shattering everywhere.

Her eyes were wide open, and she could feel her chest moving up and down.

"Raven you okay?" Cyborg asked.

Not answering immediately, she summoned her energy and put the mug back together, though tea was still all over the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said trying to get ahold of herself. She didn't know what to do, she needed to think for a bit. She knew Beast Boy had feelings for her, but didn't know it was anything like this, and what was more she knew she had the same exact feelings. Raven could feel another headache coming on. So without another word she headed out the door. "I gotta go"

"Hey wait you're not even gonna have breakfast?" Cyborg called after her. "I can make you some waffles. You're fav-"

The doors slammed shut in a loud echo.

Everyone stared after her.

"That was weird" Beast Boy said. "I wonder what that was all ab-"

He stopped and thought to himself, a realization popping up in his head.

_Wait a minute, she can read my thoughts. How the fuck did I forget that? Shit! She must know I was dreaming about her last night. Oh God!_

"Damn" he muttered. Panic rising through him, he too headed out the door in a rush, not speaking a word or explanation.

This left the other three teen heroes extremely bamboozled.

"Uh did you guys just see what I just saw?" Robin asked breaking the silence.

"Unless I am 'the blind' Robin, I believe I saw the same thing you did" Starfire said.

Cyborg just shook his head and started to wash some of the dishes, already having finished his breakfast. He couldn't help rolling his eyes at the antics of his best friend and little sister. It would've been funny if the joke hadn't gotten old a few years ago.

"Man this is really starting to get pathetic" he said while rinsing his plate.

"What do you mean by that Cy?"

"Man Rob you really are not a people person are you?"

"Yeah well you try being raised by Batman and see how much of a 'people person' you are"

Cyborg poured in the soap and used his bionic hand as the washer.

"I honestly thought this should've happened years ago. I mean with BB always trying to make her laugh. Tellin her stupid jokes and then looking at her ass when she ain't lookin. And Raven's no better. Trying to hide behind her mediatation and sarcasm. Telling him he's not funny, making fun of him, and every other bullshit excuse I can think of. The list is a mile long"

Robin shook his head. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" he asked in desperation.

"Boyfriend Robin, is it not obvious. Beast Boy and Raven are in love" Starfire said soothingly rubbing his back gently.

At this every hair on Robin's spiky head stood up straight as an arrow.

"What! Beast Boy...Raven...in love?"

"It is true. Raven has even admitted it. The night of the party of slumber she confessed to having great feelings for Beast Boy"

"And what about Beast Boy? He's said this too?"

"In every way possible" replied Cyborg. "He gets all lame and corny around her and you know he's nervous cuz he tells those stupidass jokes. Though I admit he's gotten better about that. Now when he's around her he just gets all horny. That one day she wore a denim skirt I thought his eyeballs were gonna pop out of his head"

"Any other proof?" Robin asked giving his number two man a hard stare.

"Okay so I read from his diary. Not my fault. He doesn't want people reading it, he should put a combination on it"

"I didn't know Beast Boy could write regularly. Much less a diary"

"Yeah sorta devalues the whole thing. I was surprised myself, but the dirt I got on him now..." Cyborg's face lit up with glee.

"Um friends, if we could get back to the subject at hand" Starfire interjected, raising a finger.

"Right sorry Star" Cyborg said sheepishly. "So what are we gonna do ya'll?"

"What can we do?" said Robin. "It's their issue. Let them work it out on their own. We shouldn't interfere"

"Man we been doin that for the past three years!" Cyborg exclaimed. "If nothin happened then, nothin's gonna happen now"

"He is right Robin" agreed Starfire. "For years I believe they have shared feelings for each other, but neither will express what is inside their hearts. Beast Boy is too much of a 'ball of goof', he gets too nervous with himself. Raven is very much scared and afraid. She cannot come to terms with the fact that someone loves her and she loves that person back. They are both complicated individuals"

Robin raised his hands in frustration. "Then what's there to discuss? If they're not gonna fess up to each other then it's kind of pointless right?"

"Look I don't care what it takes, I'm gettin them together. I'll use superglue if I have to, but I'm gonna make them stick so they'll never fall apart" Cyborg stated punching a robotic fist into his hand.

"Wait a minute Cy..."

"Look Robin. They deserve happiness, they were meant for each other. And they won't be truly happy until they get together. I remember you were never happy with life or yourself until you started to date Star"

Starfire blushed and beamed at her boyfriend, who blushed and smiled back in return.

"I don't know Cyborg. What if we screw this up? If we push this and try too hard we might end up hurting their relationship more than helping it. I want Raven and Beast Boy to be happy as much as you do, but it still feels like we're intruding on buisness that isn't ours to get involved in"

The robot man had finished the dishes and put them in the high-tech dishwasher, poured in the soap and started the rinse cycle.

"Hey Boy Wonder" he said with a cocky grin tapping his leader on the head. "I dated a lot of girls in high school and I saw a lot of drama. The way I see it we don't have to do much. You see I think of love as sort of like gravity. All it takes is a little push and it all comes together"

"And you can accomplish this?" Robin was still skeptical.

"Bro they don't call me the love doctor for nothin!" Cyborg said proudly. "I know these kinds of situations like the back of my hand. Setting up couples in need is my specialty. We just need to brainstorm a few ideas"

After a few seconds pause from Robin, who still didn't quite look fully convinced he said, "Alright fine. Let's do it"

"Yes!" Starfire shouted. "I shall fetch the pad and paper"

And she flew out of the room, leaving a happy, never-ending trail behind in her midst.

Cyborg just chuckled to himself. Now finished with breakfast he sat down on the couch and flipped the TV Sportscenter.

"Hey Cyborg?" Robin called walking over to his spot on the sofa.

"Yeah?"

"Quick question. If you're such an expert on 'couples in need', why didn't you try to put me and Starfire together?"

"Man you weren't even worth it. You're too stubborn. Trying to get you to tell Starfire you liked her was like reasoning with a brick wall. Can't be done"

Robin pondered this for a moment, as if not sure whether to laugh or be offended. He finally replied with a small "Fuck you" and walked away back to the counter.

Snickering, Cyborg felt light and peppy. Maybe there was hope after all. They were coming up with a masterplan. And it was all for BB and Rae.

* * *

**Once again, writers block hit me bad while writing this, so I'm sorry it came late. But it's up and I hope you alll enjoy.**

**I'm going to bed lol. Good night from Brooklyn! Can't to see what you guys think!**

**~Punkrocka23**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well hello again to all. I've decided to update this fic.**

**Now usually after I write a chapter and post it I take a few days off before I work on the next one. I hang with my buddies, work at my job, chill out, play guitar and look out for new stories. **

**However all my guys are away on Labor Day weekend, I don't return to work until Wednesday, and I'm bored to tears in my Bensonhurst home.**

**So I got cracking and whipped up this chapter for you guys.**

**Hope you all enjoy! Remember to review :)**

**Rock on!**

**Chapter 11. Surprise! It's A Set Up!**

"I'm comin for you grass stain! Look out!"

"In your dreams trash can!"

"Haha you've never beaten me in video games before BB! What makes you think you are now?"

"Well just a few more...seconds...andddd...YES!"

On the top screen in big bright letters were the words- **WINNER: Green Bean**

"Oh YEAH! Go Beast Boy! I win and you lose!"

Cyborg just stared in disbelief at the screen.

"Aw man! How the hell did you do that? You've never win in Super Mario Brothers!"

"First time for everything Cy" Beast Boy grinned smugly. "I'm thinking a new champion is on the rise"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself there champ" Cyborg grunted while turning off the Xbox. "It took you three years of living together to beat me. I hate to think how long it's gonna take you til you do it again"

"Whatever dude. I'm headed over to the place"

Cyborg's eyes opened wide at this. He didn't speak for a moment.

"Really? You're headed there?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

Beast Boy nodded. He had never been more sure in his life.

"Okay then" Cyborg said shrugging. "But I think you're gonna need this"

He pulled out a tiny key out of a compartment on his arm and threw it to Beast Boy.

"Thanks"

"Yeah have fun. Just leave it on the counter when you're done"

"Will do"

Beast Boy got up from the couch and headed out of the room into the hallway. He walked down it until he came across a door on his left. It was plain and gray, just like every other door in the tower. Only for this one, you needed a key to get inside.

Casually, he pulled out the small, bronze key from his pocket and slipped it inside the lock.

With a quick flick of the wrist, the lock clicked and the door opened. Instantly a bright light shined out from behind the door, enveloping him and temporarily sending him in a daze in which he could see nothing but white.

Time and space were eliminated. Seconds could be hours, centuries could have been minutes. And years millenium. Whatever length of time passed before Beast Boy came to, he didn't know. But when he did, he felt himself laying on something soft and light.

Opening his eyes and breathing in oxegyn, the scent of grass filled the air. Tall vegetation surrounded him. Flowers of all sorts were in bloom and a cool breeze made the grass sway like a perfectly orchestrated ballet.

Up in the sky, was a mass sea of blue. No clouds, just turquoise and sunshine. Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy felt relaxed and peaceful. Whatever and wherever this place was, he liked it and he didn't want to leave. Perhaps it was heaven.

All of a sudden, in the midst of the crisp smell of grass, another hit his keen nose: lavender.

Realizing he was laying with his back on the ground, he slowly sat up. And to his delight and surprise Raven was standing in front of him. A smile upon her face.

Now in Beast Boy's opinion Raven always looked pretty, but now she simply looked stunning. She wore a short white dress that came up to her mid-thigh, her hair was soft and shiny, if she wasn't wearing makeup she didn't need it. Her eyes shone like sapphires in moonlight, and her pale face was impeccably flawless. She could've been mistaken for an angel, had Beast Boy not known who she was beforehand.

"Raven?" he said.

Smiling further she knelt down on her knees in the tall grass, drawing herself to Beast Boy's height on the solid earth. He could see she was barefoot.

"Hi Beast Boy" she said in a giggly voice that was hers, yet strange to hear all the same.

His heart pumping he said slowly "Raven can I tell you something?"

She leaned in and whispered into his ear, her hand resting on his upper thigh. "What do you want to tell me Beast Boy?"

Whispering back Beast Boy said, "I love you"

Raven placed her hands on his chest, then placed one on his cheek. It was breathtaking to see her so close. Her beautiful face so...near...

Whispering and leaning in she said "I love you too" before kissing him passionately.

Returning her kiss, Beast Boy slowly slid in his tongue and explored the depths of her mouth while she did the same.

They broke apart and he went bright red. Raven only giggled and said softly now.

"Also I'm not wearing any panties"

Beasy Boy gulped and his wandering eyes rested on the hem of the skirt of her dress which was barely covering her now.

Giggling again, Raven started to kiss him once more, only this time with much more heat. Her hand slowly went upward on his leg until it was almost into his "area". At the same time his hand went downward from her stomach right to the end of her dress. Their mouths mashed together, their tongues interlocked, in total heat and Beast Boy thought he might explode. That is until he heard a small voice call out his name.

"Beast Boy"

Regrettably, he broke apart from his love for a split second.

"What was that?"

She only smiled in return.

"Beast Boy!"

The voice was being carried by the wind. It's volume was increasing now.

"Yo BB!"

That voice was becoming very familiar and also very loud. He knew it from somewhere.

He tried to focus on Raven and get back to their moment of passion, but when he looked back she was gone.

"Yo grass stain! Wake up!"

_Oh no! _He had to find Raven again before Cyborg woke him up, but alas it was too late.

Beast Boy came back to himself. His eyes creaked open. He could hear the loud knocking on his door persisting.

_Shoulda known I was dreaming. I beat Cyborg at video games_

"Garfield! Get yo ass out of bed man!"

Looking over at the clock it read 8:34. _Damn that tin man _

"Beast Boy! Open this door before I knock it down!"

"You better listen to him he's not taking no for answer"

So Robin was here too. Grudgingly, he got up and made his way to the door, sidestepping his junk and other things on his carpet. He opened the knob to reveal the boy wonder and the trash can standing right outside.

"Took you long enough. I've been knockin for five minutes!" Cyborg said.

Yawning, Beast Boy got straight to the point.

"What do you want Cyborg? It's Saturday, the one day I get to sleep in. What's so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Can't tell you that BB. We gotta get moving. Today is a big day"

Beast Boy, though he was usually the one bugging people, wasn't in the mood for this. He wanted to sleep, not get involved in one of Cyborg's dumb schemes.

"What the hell is going on Cy? Can't I go back to bed? If this is a prank I swear..." he complained.

"Trust us Beast Boy" Robin said, a smile playing on the edges of his mouth. "Shower, get dressed and you'll see. I promise this isn't a practical joke"

Beast Boy, whether or not it was a joke, didn't want to go anywhere at the moment. All he really desired was to snuggle back into bed and continue his fantasy with Raven. But he knew it didn't do any good to dwell on lost dreams. He might as well face another day in which he was too chicken to really say what he felt to his crush. If it was a guys day out they were planning, it might do him some good.

"Alright just give me like fifteen minutes" he muttered.

"Good man. Don't keep us waiting okay? Remember..."

Robin was silenced by a roar from a large green saber-toothed cat and loud slam from the door.

"Hmm maybe did wake him up too early" Cyborg said thoughtfully.

"We had to" Robin said in his usual stern manner. "We have to get everything done by five o'clock"

"Lighten up bird boy. I got this. There's no way I'm screwin this up"

"Says you" Robin murmured so Cyborg couldn't hear him.

Around twenty minutes later Beast Boy was dressed in athletic shorts, a white T, and Nike SB's.

"Well you guys woke me up and dragged me out here" he said. "Where are we going?"

Cyborg put his arm around his best friend and said with a grin, "Glad you asked BB. We got a whole day for you. First stop is super clips!"

As they walked down the hall to the garage Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The haircut place?"

"Bingo. Now come on, the T-Car's waiting"

Without asking another question, the changeling continued to follow Cyborg and Robin to the garage.

He was certainly more intrigued as to what was going on, but no less confused. As if his life wasn't complicated enough already.

_Guess I'll have to wait and see _he thought as he got in Cy's "baby" and they drove off.

It was all he could do at this point.

* * *

Raven had never had more trouble meditating in her entire life.

As she sat on the floor in the common room, she tried to close her eyes and forget the buzzing going on in her head, but found it was impossible.

Ever since she had found out that Beast Boy had been having sexual dreams about her, it had thrown her off balance in a way. For one thing, her own dreams were getting a lot more intense. Before it was simple kissing, but now they involved sexual intercourse, and every time she would wake up feeling so erotic she could hardly contain it. Raven was a virgin, so she didn't really know what sex felt like, but being a half-demon her lust and sexual appetite was much bigger and harder to control. It had never been a problem before because she hadn't truly known she liked Beast Boy. Now that she had, it was all the more difficult to keep her desires to herself. But they weren't to be kept in indefinitely. The levi would break, and when it did Raven knew there would be nothing she could do to stop it.

In times when she felt extreme emotional urges, she meditated to control it and keep in from overwhelming her. But now it was downright pointless. It wasn't like all her entities were going haywire, it was only Love and Lust. And she had heard the old argument from Wisdom too many times.

_"What you suppress will only come back stronger, until the end it will overthrow you"_

In English it basically meant: If you continue to hide what you feel for Beast Boy, it'll drive you off the deep end.

On paper it made perfect sense- tell Beast Boy and everything would be fine. Right? So why couldn't she just talk to him. Maybe go to a movie, sit down and have a talk. They had gone to a concert together for Azar's sake! Even then she couldn't admit it, even though she was practically pressed up against him ready to move in, something held her back. Dammit! Something always held her back! Every time she got close to telling him, some invisible force pulled her back into submissiveness and life went on as before. Only she didn't know if she could take life as it had been now for the past three years. They had nearly kissed four times, and due to interruptions had been denied each time. What would it take? Could she ever just get past her own insecurity and fall into his arms like she had so many times in her dreams?

For now that answer remained unclear as ever, as she tried to concentrate on getting away from these annoying and tiresome thoughts. The boys had already gone out somewhere, so at least it was quiet. Raven took in the peace, and breathed deeply.

_How I love you Beast Boy. Can I not get my mind off you for two seconds?_

Sereneness, tranquility, peace...just soaking it in like a sponge. Enjoying the silence...

"Friend Raven! I have been looking earnestly for you!"

Starfire's voice shattered the silence like glass. Raven cringed at how loud she was being. She had been foolish to think that this golden moment would last.

Sighing, she got up from the floor to face her fellow female companion.

"Yes Starfire I'm right here" she spoke in her monotone, with a hint of frustration.

"Oh forgive me Raven" Starfire said putting a hand to her mouth. "Did I interrupt your meditation?"

Sighing and dusting off her leotard Raven replied, "It's okay Star. I wasn't having much success anyway"

"Well I am sorry for your lack of the meditation. I could perhaps be of assistance to your troubles?" the innocent Tamaranian asked blinking her eyelashes.

"Thanks but I don't think there's anything anyone can do at this point" Raven replied, ignoring Rude's remark of "WRONG ASSHOLE!" that went inside her head as soon as she said it. "But thanks anyway"

Another headache waged inside her head, as Love and Lust begged to be set free and Rude burped after eating three hamburgers along with a plate of curly fries.

_Where the hell did she get curly fries?_

Raven headed to the cabinet, poured herself a glass of water and took a few Advil to alieve the thunderstorm in her mind. Noticing that Starfire was still looking at her curiously, she asked, "Was there something you wanted Star?"

"Well as a matter of face yes" she said brightly. "I was wondering if you could accompany me to the mall of shopping? You and I have not been in awhile and as the boys are out and we could have the day to ourselves"

Raven's first inclination was to say no. The last thing she wanted to do was scamper around a gigantic mall with a massive headache and an emotional state as stable as a straw house. But if she refused she knew the first thing that would happen was that Starfire would beg and plead until she said yes, or she would blow up in her face causing her to cry. This in turn would cause a stern warning from Robin, and an apology later on, which would only worsen her mood.

_But what the hell do I have to do anyway? Everyone's gone and she's only trying to help. This could get my mind off things._

"Okay Star. I'll go with you" she answered.

"Oh JOY!" Starfire yelled excitedly. "We shall have the most wonderful time! I have the entire day planned out..."

"Hold it Starfire. I'll go on one condition. You don't make me try on everything in the store. Got it?" She hoped she hadn't sounded too harsh.

But the alien princess did not seem to mind. "Agreed" Starfire nodded. "Do you wish to put on more suitable attire?"

Raven shook her head. "No I don't feel like changing into civilian clothes right now. Let's just go. And can we fly this time? I don't feel like walking, as we did the last time"

"Of course. We shall fly. You do not need anything else?"

"Hang on"

Raven summoned her purse from her room. It was 12:19. Perfect timing.

"Okay I'm good to go"

Starfire smiled. "Come friend. Let us proceed"

And the two girls headed out the window and out into the day.

* * *

"Cy, I didn't really need a haircut" Beast Boy said running his fingers through his hair.

"Man we were just tryin to clean it up a little. Make sure you look nice"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh dude, since when do you care about my appearence so much?"

"Well excuse me for trying to help you out" Cyborg said defensively. "I didn't have to pay for that cut"

"You didn't have to give me one either" Beast Boy countered running his hand through it again. It was a bit shorter than he would've liked. He kept it reasonably tidy, but this was closer to a brush cut than having actual hair.

"Well you didn't seem to care afterwards when we went to the arcade and got the new high score in basketball"

He smiled at this. "Yeah that was pretty cool"

"And I'm paying for lunch!"

"Actually I'm paying for lunch" Robin said waving his wallet at him.

"Whatever man. You get my point"

They sat outside Lenny's Pizza, where Robin and Cyborg shared a meatlovers, while Beast Boy had his usual vegetarian.

"So you been enjoying the day BB?" the half robot asked now.

"Yeah it's been pretty good. You guy ever gonna tell me what's really going on?" he inquired them.

"All in due time Beast Boy" Robin said looking at his watch. "Cyborg we better head over to the dentist now if we want to do everything else later on. It's a little past two"

Beast Boy wasn't sure he had heard that right.

"Dentist?!"

"Just hang with us BB" Cyborg eased. "By day's end you'll be thanking us."

The green teen shook his head. "I really hope you're right Cy"

"Anyway we need to get going" Robin said flipping a fifty on the pizza rack. "I don't care about change. We need to hit 18th Avenue real soon. Doctor Rosen is expecting us"

_This is getting whackier and whackier. Even by my standards _were Beast Boy's thoughts as they left Lenny's and back to the car.

It was only about to get whackier.

* * *

"Raven this is most wonderful! I am glad you agreed in the participation of the manicure and pedicure with me"

The empath groaned. "Only because you made me Starfire. Please try to remember this is a 'once-in-awhile' thing"

Sitting in a nail shop, where everything was pink and smelled of expensive perfume and hair products was not something she did often, and when she did it was with Starfire only. The Manicure itself wasn't so bad, she liked the process they went through to clean and paint them. But the Miley Cyrus music and super girly atmosphere was a bit much.

"I do not understand why you dislike this Raven"

"It's not that I don't like it Star. It's just too 'pink' for me" she said while the lady massaged her hands.

Starfire looked sheepish. "I forgot that the color repulsed you. Forgive me"

"It's no big deal. Remember this is our girl time, I'm happy to share it with you Star"

Starfire's face perked up again with happiness. "Thank you friend Raven. I enjoy your company as well. And I have plenty more activities for us to do today. In fact I have them here on this list"

Raven took it as the lady moved to clean her feet. Scanning up and down the piece of paper her eyes nearly popped out of her head. It involved going to at least ten different clothing stores, makeup stores, shoe stores, and just about everything else sugar, spice, and everything nice.

"Star, how exactly are we going to do this all in one day?" she asked eyeing her.

"Oh I do not plan to do it all in one day"

"Oh good..."

"We must complete our objectives in the span of approximately three hours. As it is two o'clock now, we must be ready by five"

Raven sank three feet in her chair.

"Oh Azar why did I agree to this?" she mumbled under her breath

The lady finished cleaning, massaging and everything else on her hands and feet. She stood up and peered down on her.

"What color would you like dear?" she asked kindly.

"Purple" If she was going to get a color, it would be one that she liked. Plus it did match her eyes and outfit. Made sense at least to get it.

All of sudden the radio changed and a familiar tune started to play. One that made Raven's heart jump ten feet.

**_"I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_**

**_She said 'what' and I told her that I didn't know"_**

"Ohhh!" Starfire squealed. "It is the song 'show of rock' by the blink-182! How I enjoy their music!"

None of the other Titans knew that she and Beast Boy had attended the concert just under a week ago. They had kept it a secret, but at the present time, Raven was sick of keeping secrets. She could shout to the world what she felt and wouldn't care at all. So why did she keep it all in?

It was all she could dwell on as her nails were painted, the song played, and her heart ached.

* * *

His mouth felt like they had been violated. He had forgotten how long it had been since he last paid a visit to the dentist.

"They still fuckin hurt Cyborg" he whined as he clutched his jaw.

"Man you better not be complaining grass stain. You needed it. Who knew you had so many cavities?"

Driving along on a busy street in central Jump, Beast Boy could only wonder where they were headed next. He decided to save himself a lot of thinking and just asked.

"So what now guys. You've managed to make this the weirdest day of my life. First a haircut, then the arcade, lunch, and now the dentist. Anything else I should know? We gonna head to the eye doctor now to check on my vision?"

"I'm telling you Beast Boy. You'll be changing your tune soon enough" Robin said, again with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah well can you tell me what's going on so maybe I can change my song...tune or whatever"

They stopped at a red light and sped right on through as it turned green.

"Patience is a virtue" was all Robin would say.

"You're one to talk" he shot back.

But his team leader wouldn't even give him a response, he just went back to chatting with Cyborg.

"What's the time Cy?"

"3:15"

"That dentist appointment took way too long. We gotta double time to the Men's Wearhouse" Robin said with a sense of urgency.

"Men's Wearhouse!" Beast Boy cried. "Are you out of your minds?! We're getting a suit?"

"Correction. _You're _getting a suit." Cyborg said. "Do us a favor and try to stand still while being measured"

"Dude this is so not cool"

Up in the front, with Cyborg at the wheel and Robin in shotgun they both just chuckled. It was seriously getting old to the changeling. But this time he didn't ask any questions. He just sat back, trying to ignore the pain in his teeth, hoping that whatever his friends were doing, it was worth his while.

* * *

Perfume and makeup, some of Starfire's favorite things, and right now Raven was getting more than her share of both. Currently they were in one of the departments Star had wanted to visit, and she felt like a rat in a lab of cosmetic testing.

"I think that shade looks lovely on you" a lady with a clear British accent said as she applied eyeshadow to her lids.

"You've said that about every shade" Raven said grumpily. "Are you trying to make a sale or actually help me out because you're not doing well with either"

The woman, who wore a tight, knee-length skirt and her hair in a bun looked slightly affronted.

"My dear I am only trying to decide which of these products suits you best. You have such a pretty face you know"

"You also said that to the fat lady in front of us" Raven said a bored voice.

The woman looked as if she might pick a fight with the dark empath. But Starfire, sensing tension stepped in.

"My apologies. My friend here is rather...impatient with makeup. Perhaps you could speed this process up. We have much to do"

The British woman sighed. "Well I suppose it's all up to what your friend here likes. She hasn't given me a clear indication of what she wants"

"Yeah because it's all sooo interesting" Raven said rolling her eyes. She slightly regretted being snappy with the woman, but anyone would get annoyed after sitting in a chair for half an hour, listening to phrases like "darling" or "splendid" every five seconds, with junk being put on your face at the same time.

"Well we have agreed on the pink lip gloss, the foundation, blush, eyeliner, and mascara. All that remains is eye shadow. So which one do you like Raven?" Starfire said now.

Thinking honestly about her choices, she elected with one that she thought went best with her features.

"Navy blue. Now can we please go now?"

The woman handed over the shadow, still looking disgruntled, and walked away with a small "hmph".

The two girls went over to the counter to pay.

"Well that was painful" Raven said.

"I am sorry that it took so long friend" Starfire said. "The lady was most enthusiastic about makeup. She also talked funny and I did not understand her very well. Is she perhaps an orthnog?"

Whatever an orthnog was Raven did not know but she smiled all the same.

"No Star she was just British. It's a different country. They speak a little differently than we do."

"Oh I see. She was speaking English, but very strangely. I her terms and analogies stranger than they are here"

She took out her wallet to pay, but Raven stopped her.

"No Star, you paid for the nail shop, I got this. I needed some new makeup anyway"

"Thank you that is most kind of you"

"No problem"

She took out her own wallet, paid for the beauty products and they headed out to another part of the mall.

"Okay where to next?" she asked.

Starfire pulled out her list and said, "We are now entering the buying of clothes. This is my favorite part!"

"Everything's your favorite Star"

"Come we shall head to Norstrom first"

In a gigantic, echoing, busy mall, with lots of little shops and colorful stores, there was only one thing Raven could think about. How the previous Monday she and Beast Boy had fooled around and wreacked havoc in this gargantuan complex. Instead of wearing perfume, she sprayed it in a game of tag. They had slid in their socks on the slippery floor, and tried on silly hats, and masks in a halloween place that got no business this time of year. That was when she really had fun. Though she did not mind getting new clothes every now and then, she just couldn't get into it like Starfire was. It wasn't her.

She stopped in front of a comic book store, where an issue featuring them battling Killer Moth was out. The retailers liked to use them in special issues for fans. Raven saw Beast Boy, looking heroic and goofy as ever with his trademark smile and fang pointing out. How she loved that smile.

_Beast Boy _she thought now. _Even here I think of you. How can I not? _She rested her head quietly against the glass, thinking all sorts of desperate thoughts.

But she did not see Starfire, turned around privately speaking into her communicator.

* * *

Beast Boy didn't mind being called an idiot. He heard the word being used on him every day by someone in the tower, and he had been in several stupid and embarrasing situations before.

But walking in a tuxedo on a warm 80 degree day in the middle of a street, he felt absolutely ridiculous.

"Guys, this is going too far" he said.

"What's going too far?" Cyborg asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hello!? Dude I'm in a tuxedo in the middle of the day for no reason other than humiliation!"

"BB what's wrong with lookin sharp?" his half robot friend grinned.

"Nothing except this is what you would get for a wedding! Or a funeral. Can't remember which one" he said now scratching his head.

"Man I'm telling you. You look great man, stop whining this is a great Tux. I just can't believe it was only 45 bucks"

"Yeah well I feel like a moron wearing this" he said pulling on his bow tie which was very tight around his neck. "This is just stupid and pointless!"

"Wrong Beast Boy" said Robin swooping in out of nowhere. He clicked his communicator shut. "There is a point to this. You just have to wait and see"

Beast Boy looked at him carefully as they stopped in front of him.

"Dude where did you go? You kinda went MIA for ten minutes"

"There were some basketball shorts I wanted to see at the Nike store up ahead" he said in his usual tone.

The green boy, however didn't buy it.

"Yeah and who were you talking to on your communicator?"

"Starfire" he replied a little too quickly.

"Yeah? What about?"

"There's some plans tonight. Had to go over it with her"

Beast Boy still wasn't sure if he was being completely honest. But didn't inquire further.

"Alright ya'll come on, we gotta keep moving. We're blocking people's way" Cyborg said.

They continued onward, crossing at a light and into the garage where they had parked. As they entered the car Robin again asked Cyborg the time.

"What do you got Cy?"

"4:17"

"Perfect" Robin said in a tone that suggested that he was satisfied. "We got plenty of time to get to the mall."

"Um why does that matter?" Beast Boy asked buckling his seat belt. But he knew better than to think he was going to get a straight answer.

"Chill BB, we're almost done here. It'll all be explained soon. This is our last stop" Cyborg said adjusting his mirrors.

Beast Boy didn't care. He had just about had it with all the mystery, antics, and random things that his two friends were doing today. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. Because if he didn't he thought he might explode from anxiousness or confusion. One of the two.

The car was ignited and Cyborg began to pull out. Beast Boy got out his headphones to listen to some music, but Cyborg indicated to take them off for a second. He pulled an ear bud out to see what was going on.

"Yo! Straighten yo bow tie. Don't be lookin like a slob BB"

"I'll keep that in mind metal man" he said pulling his tie straight, not at all happy.

Beast Boy considered himself, an easy going, lovable person. It took a lot to rile him up. But when he was, it was never a good thing. There was only so much more of ths bullshit he could take.

Perhaps the mall would bring answers to his long-awaited questions.

* * *

"Oh Raven you look so cute!"

"Star you sound like a broken record"

They were currently in Belk trying an assortment of jeans, tops, skirts, and dresses. Well Raven more than Starfire. The Tamaranian would just pick something she liked out and send her to the changing rooms for a test run. It was rather like being a dress up doll, or something along those lines.

"A record that is broken?"

"Nevermind" Raven muttered not in the mood to explain more metaphors. "Anyway I don't think any of these are for me. Can't we just go home?"

"But we must keep going until we find something suitable!" she cried. "This is the last of the stores I have chosen on our list. It is here we have to find the right outfit!"

"Okay Star" Raven sighed. "If you say so. Just try to find something a little darker. I don't think this pink spaghetti strap with the white shorts is 'me' so to speak"

"Yes quite so. I thought only of my own preferences. Forgive me"

She took the clothes back as Raven closed the door to her changing room. Then a thought occured to her.

"Hey Starfire, how come you're not trying anything on? You love putting on different outfits. Why am I the only doing this?"

At this she became surprisingly flustered. "I uh, thought it..necessary to be unselfish and umm focus on getting you something cute for once"

Raising an eyebrow Raven replied, "Well I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm starting to notice, aside from the nail thing I'm the only one participating in this"

She looked down and saw a piece of paper laying at the foot of her door. She summoned it with her magic and saw it was Starfire's list, only this time she studied it a bit more closely.

"Starfire, this isn't your handwriting"

"What?" she called coming back with more clothes.

"It's in print. You write in cursive. Plus it's way too sloppy to be yours. It looks like a guy from what I can tell"

Starfire cursed herself for letting Robin write down the ideas during their meeting three days before.

"It is nothing friend. I am not sure who's handwriting it is, but it does not matter. I have picked out something very pretty for you" she added with a smile that was bigger than normal.

Raven could sense an odd combination of anxiety and joy coming from Starfire. She honestly didn't know what to make of it. Clearly she was hiding something.

"Star what's going on? Your emotions are a dead giveaway"

She turned a bright red and took the hangars from her room and handed her something else.

"Fear not. It is only 'Crogna' the Tamaranian Day of helping. I am helping you today at the mall yes? Now try this on" and with that she flew away back into the store.

Raven did not believe Starfire for one second, but whatever she was trying keep from her, it couldn't be very serious. Shrugging she took a closer look at what Starfire had given her.

It was a purple dress. Light and flowy, with straps. Perfect for summer time. She put it against herself and it went down about three inches above the knee. She proceeded to put it on and as she did she instantly fell in love with it. Raven was never one to idolize clothing, but this dress was amazing. It felt right somehow. A perfect fit. It was certainly a keeper. It made her feel, well...pretty, and that was something she almost never described herself as.

"Raven?" Starfire had come back. "How is the dress?"

"I think it's a keeper Star. Let's get it" she said blushing at how good the dress felt. She stepped out of the changing room.

"You look so beautiful!" Starfire cried happily. "I shall do the paying immediately. Oh and don't take it off!"

Raven, who had been in the middle of changing was taken aback by this request.

"Uh why?"

"Please friend, do as I say. It is a good look for you"

"But..."

"Also I bought a pair of matching shoes" and she produced a pair of four inch heels that were also purple.

"Where did you..."

"I have already paid for them. I had a feeling you would like your dress. Please put them on while I am at the counter"

Raven took the shoes and put them on her feet. They fit just fine, but as she stood up she wobbled and nearly fell over. She almost never wore high heels, the only time she had was a ball they attended at a Wayne Enterprises fundraiser, which for some reason they had to go to. By the end of the night her feet were killing and she swore them off the forever. But today was an exception. She suppoed she might as well make Starfire happy.

Carefully, she teetered over to wear Starfire was paying for her dress. The female cashier smiled at her.

"You look too cute in that dress. I guess you had to wear it huh?"

"Yeah guess so" Raven said quietly as she rubbed her legs together. A cool breeze could be felt under skirt. It was rather pleasant. When they had made their way out of Belk and onto one of the resting spots in the mall Raven sat down, trying to rest from all the shopping they had done. She was quite relieved to sit down, but her rest was short lived as Starfire then reached into one of the bags and pulled out the makeup they had bought earlier.

"It is time to do the makeup again" she said with a smile uncapping the foundation. "Hold still"

"That's it Star" Raven said standing up but quickly falling over back over due to her balance on the heels. "You need to tell me just what is going on here. I'm not stupid. 'Crogna'? Even I know that's fake. All of this is for something isn't it?"

Starfire sighed and looked slightly ashamed.

"I am sorry I have not been truthful to you Raven. It is true I made up Crogna. However I can't tell you the reason why I am doing this just yet. You must trust me"

Raven blinked, not knowing what to say now. If there was anyone she could rely on it was Starfire, but it all seemed so bizarre. It as not just a girly day out in the mall. There was more to this than what she was letting on. But what was most puzzling was why Starfire insisted on hiding it from her, something she never did.

"This is just very weird." was all she said. She looked at the clock- 4:38 now.

"It will all be clear very soon" Starfire tried to reassure her. "But allow me to do the makeup again. You will need it for tonight"

"What am I going on a date or something?"

"Maybe" she replied giggling a little. "Now allow me to put on your makeup. I love doing it to someone else"

"I know Star, I know"

Raven could only close her eyes and try to be patient with her friend as she felt the foundation being applied to her cheeks.

What the hell was Starfire planning?

* * *

"It's six minutes after five" Robin muttered. "Where are they? The agreed time was five. They're late"

"Relax Rob. They'll be here"

Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy stood at the center of the Jump City Mall looking around for any sign of the girls. Of course Beast Boy didn't know that, and he had just about had it with them.

He could hear them whispering behind his back as he sat in a chair feeling like a doofus in his tuxedo, still not knowing in any way, shape or form what was going on. He was at a boiling point as he continued to listen in on the conversation. It paid to have animal hearing.

"Look Cyborg, if we want this to happen everyone's gotta be on time"

"You worry too much. Star will get here with her and everything will be fine. Just calm down and stop pacing"

"I'm calling Starfire again"

"Robin!

That did it. Beast Boy morphed into a fly, buzzed over and landed in front of them, pissed off and beyond angry.

"Look dudes! I don't know what's going on here. But I've have it up to here with all of this! Haircuts, dentists, tuxedo's! Not to mention this funky smelling cologne you bought for me. Can you guys just stop being jerkoffs and cut out this joke! You say my jokes are bad? Well this isn't funny! I'm done with this, and unless you want me to go back to the tower, tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

Flabbergasted by his outburst, Robin and Cyborg didn't even notice the communicator beeping in Robin's belt. By the time they did Starfire's voice was already echoing through the speaker.

"Raven and I are approaching you very soon. Stay where you are. We will be right there"

Temporarily, Beast Boy forgot his anger and looked at his fellow male teammates.

"Star and Rae are meeting us here? Why? You said you had plans with Starfire"

"I did. Never said they were for us though" Robin said shortly.

Just then, over Robin's spiky head and Cyborg's broad, metal shoulders he saw two female figures coming towards them. No doubt they were Raven and Starfire. But somehow Raven looked a little different. Was that a dress she was wearing?

TTTT

"Come Raven, the boys are dead ahead!"

Starfire was practically dragging Raven along past the crowds of people all heading home for the day.

"Slow down Starfire. I can't walk in these heels, let alone walk"

"We are nearing our desired destination!"

"Great. So can you tell me now?"

"Dear friend, there is nothing more to say"

Puzzled by this, Raven looked ahead to the lounge area where she could see Robin and Cyborg ahead, apparently waiting for them. She was about to ask what they were doing there and why, until out from behind them stepped a tall, handsome, green boy with pointy ears in a tuxedo and shiny shoes. She couldn't deny he looked simply dashing. His trim, muscular figure fit in well with the tux, and his hair was combed and she could smell the cologne a mile away.

Looking at her own attire, Raven suddenly realized what this was about. They were planning to set her and Beast Boy on a date together. Oh Azar! It made her ten times more nervous then before. The sight of him paralyzed all speech. She had wanted this for so long, and now it was coming true. Would she hesitate and run away just like always?

"Star you didn't..."

But a massive tug on her arm silenced her protests.

"Come on Raven!"

Meanwhile Beast Boy was having similar thoughts. Raven looked so beautiful in her purple dress and heels. Her face seemed flawless as usual, and he could detect the blush on her rosy cheeks. Still confused, he could only stare as the two girls arrived in front of them.

There was an odd silence, as the boys and the girls looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. Cyborg decided to be the first to speak up.

"Well everyone's here.." he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Cut the crap Cyborg. They know what this is about now" Robin said.

"About what? Dude this is..."

"Your date grass stain. Have you not figured it out yet?"

_Date? _Beast Boy tried to make some sense out this. He was dressed in a tux, with white teeth, shiny shoes, and a haircut. And Raven was in a purple dress, heels, makeup and looked as though she wanted to sink through the floor. They had been going back and forth all day from place to place in preparation for an event, a date of some sort...

Only then did it hit him completely.

"Dude? It was a set up? Me and Raven?" he asked looking at everyone. Another couple of seconds passed.

"Surprise!" Starfire said in a rather high pitched voice that was a few octaves above normal.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" Robin muttered under this breath.

But then the unthinkable happened. Beast Boy stepped forward slowly eyes completely fixed upon Raven. Never before had he seen anything so beautiful. It was her, his Raven. He knew what he had to do.

Beast Boy was coming forward. Raven's mind instantly went into panic mode.

_What's he going to say? Will he ask me out or kiss me or what? Does he like my dress? What am I gonna do?!_

Never before had such a flurry of thoughts entered her head like that. It was starting to make her head spin. Closing her eyes she tried to make it all go away before she got too dizzy. But she could sense he was close to her. And that knowledge alone, suddenly stopped her anxiety.

Opening her eyes he saw Beast Boy just a foot away from her, smiling that same old goofy smile he always had on his face. She could get lost in it. They were soft, and held love and care inside the green pupils. He suddenly went red, as if not ready to say what he had on his mind, and this somehow caused her to blush as well.

Finally he opened his mouth and said, "Raven, will you go on a date with me?" He offered his hand to her.

_'What you suppress will only come back stronger; until in the end it will overthrow you _the words repeated in her mind.

Smiling herself, she placed her slender hand in his and replied "I'd love to Beast Boy"

Squeezing her hand tight, Beast Boy slowly led her away from the other three Titans and they walked down to the exit of the mall and out the door, not letting go the entire time.

As they left, Beast Boy could make out Cyborg crying.

*sniff "It's so beautiful" he said wiping away a tear.

"Are you crying Cyborg?" he could hear Robin asking.

"Shut up fool, I just got something in my eye"

"Oh brother"

He could only smile as he led Raven outside into the warm air of the city.

Looking towards his date he felt the urge coming on. He needed to tell her, it was the right moment. He had to say it.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"I uhmm..."

All of a sudden his communicator beeped. Cursing himself for leaving it on, he temporarily let go of Raven's hand and pulled it out and heard Cyborg's voice on the speaker.

"By the way, I got ya'll reservations at Salvatore's in Little Italy at six. It's all paid for. Reservations are under the name: 'grass stain'"

Beast Boy clenched the device shut in anger. He could've killed Cyborg for that. But then he felt a soft hand touch his cheek. He turned back to Raven who was smiling at him.

"I believe you were escorting me on our date" she said softly.

He smiled back and took her hand again.

"Of course I was. This way beautiful"

And off they went. Together- arm in arm, and hand in hand on their first date.

* * *

**Well another chapter down. Just a couple more to go. Two quick notes. One: I don't hate British people. I happen to love England and it's people as I have been before. I thought the lady might add a bit of humor.**

**Second: I realize that in Chapter 9 it could be considered 'a date' but this was more official. So I don't want any confusion there.**

**I had to make this a bit more goofy as compared to some of the others. Hope that's okay, but the next chapter focuses soley on Raven and BB. **

**I won't be updating til the weekend as work starts again tomorrow and it's a big project in Dyker Heights. So I hope you all enjoyed this. Look for the weekend. Right now, I'm gonna relax. Thanks again everyone! You all are awesome and rock on!**

**~Punkrocka23**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Punkrocka23 here.**

**First of all I apologize a thousand times over to everyone falling this story. I've been so busy with life you don't even know. I got a new girlfriend, football season is here (die hard Giants fan), not to mention I have a couple buddies who are in a little trouble with people connected with the Bonanno Crime Family (for those who don't know, look them up). In the midst of all this chaos, I regret to inform it might be another week before I can start writing this again. But make no mistake, I am not abandoning this story, quite the contrary.**

**Once again I'm sorry. I hate to disappoint everyone following this story. But I promise I'll continue with it as soon as possible.**

**Also, I would appreciate it if you all wouldn't review this little note. If you do you won't be able to review the real chapter when I post it. If you have any questions or comments concerning me, private message me. I still log in from time to time. **

**Thanks again, and please be patient. **

**From Bensonhurst, New York**

**Punkrocka23**


End file.
